The New Student
by Suracis7
Summary: A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after two years, spent in a psychiatric hospital when his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"? Creek, Craig x Tweek, OC
1. Chapter 1: Sessions

**Author's Note:** I previously wrote another story that was based on Creek but I guess when I wrote it, I didn't know the characters well enough. So, I'm giving it another shot and if you find the plot to be somewhat attractive, please drop a review! I need to know if readers want this story to continue and if I don't hear anything, I'll merely assume people dislike the story and I'll delete it like I did to the other one. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me. Tests belong to Supermassive Games and Bethesda. Chapters 1 and 2 are influenced heavily by Until Dawn.

 **Summary** : A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after two years, spent in a psychiatric hospital when his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"? Creek, Craig x Tweek, OC

* * *

Chapter 1: Sessions

Day 1:

"Here's his file." Opening the manilla folder, a full background of a blonde boy was written but it's probably one of the longest I've seen. Hmm, his dress shirt isn't even buttoned up correctly.

"16 years old with the following mental illnesses: ADHD, PPD, Bipolar II disorder, anxiety disorder, cannabis dependence, and insomnia. Has a tendency to twitch and unable to stay still. Theorizes outlandish theories about negative consequences. Attempted suicide." I stared at the nurse who wrinkled her lips into a frown.

"Yeah, this kid's got problems. Good luck trying to fix him." Without another word, she walked out of the office as I closed the file and placed it neatly on my desk. I really hate some of these nurses. You know, the ones who actually like torturing some of our patients for entertainment. "Just take a seat inside. The doctor will let you know when you can leave." Soon enough, that same nurse ushered the new patient into the chair in front of me and quickly left the room. Look at that, he actually does twitch.

"Hi, my name is Josh, the doctor who will be taking care of you during your stay at the institute."

"Doctor?" He brought a hand up to his hair and pulled at it slightly. "You're not a -ngh- doctor! You look like someone who's pretending to be one and probably here to kill me! Oh god! That's what it is isn't? You must be someone who's been watching me all this time waiting for the right time to commit murder. Well, no one's here! What are you -ngh- waiting for?" We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I opened up his folder again. Seems like I have an interesting character in my care. Looking back at the patient, he was anxiously shaking one of his legs as he kept looking around the room. His green shirt wasn't buttoned properly, similar to his picture, and his left eye keeps twitching as well.

"Why do you think I'm not a doctor?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You look young as fuck!" Cursing? Was that mentioned in his file? "Maybe you're a cyborg! Oh my god, I should have known that's what you are! Please don't shoot lasers out of your eyes at me!" That's when he started to pull his hair more intensely. That probably explains why his hair looks like a mess.

"You really shouldn't pull your hair." He bit his lower lip and shut both his eyes tightly.

"He used to say that to me." When he fell silent and looked depressed, I looked back to his folder. Tweek Tweak. Interesting name. Mother appears to be suffering from a couple of the same disorders but seems to have them in check. Father is the only member of the family who is close to be considered normal. The three of them ran Tweek Bros. Coffee until they shut down due to a lack of business and eventually worked for their competitor Harbucks. No siblings. Interesting.

"Tweek." Without a reaction, I noticed his eyes looked glazed over as if he was in another world. I wonder if his bipolar disorder is kicking in. "Who used to say that to you?" Silence. "Was it someone important?" More silence. "Tweek, why are you here?" The teen stared back at me and when I felt goosebumps run through me, I cracked a smile. It felt like he was staring right through me. Only the interesting ones have that effect on me. I'm going to have fun with this one.

"Who are you?" I cleared my throat before answering.

"My name is Josh, the doctor who will be taking care of you while you're here with us."

"That sounds so scripted. Anyway, do you have coffee on you? Or better yet, marijuana?" Dependence on drugs seems to be accurate.

"If I did, do you really think a doctor would give you those drugs?"

"But you're not a doctor! You're a fucking cyborg sent from the future to kill me! And if that's the case, I must have done some stupid shit to somehow have a cyborg come after me! So just show a little bit of mercy and give me coffee before you kill me." I couldn't do it anymore. I chuckled to myself at the theories that came flying out of his mouth. It was so… nonsensical that it was funny! He stared at me with such a suspicious look that I stopped.

"Tweek, you're an interesting character. Let me start from the beginning. My name is Josh, one of the doctors at The Colorado State Mental Institute. I'm 24 and yes, I do look like I'm 14 but that's because I'm Asian. One of the benefits if you can say that much. I don't have much of a family since I dislike them. Some of my hobbies are playing video games, watching anime, and doing some writing here and there. If I'm not doing any of that, then I'm probably here at the institute taking care of my patients. And…"

"Stop! Do you -ngh- think you'll fool me?" I smiled.

"You're very distrustful. I wonder who did this to you. Do your parents beat you?"

"What!? No!"

"You don't have any siblings so maybe it was a friend. Did one of your friends bully you?"

"I don't have any friends!" The teen was beginning to look frustrated, overwhelmed and panicked.

"No friends? Why not? You seem like a cool guy to know."

"This is way too much pressure!" In one swift motion, he brought his legs up to his chest, shut his eyes and began pulling at his hair. Sighing out loud, I stood up from my chair and began to move towards the door but stopped next to him.

"I'm sorry if you felt distressed by that." I gently placed a hand on his own and stopped him from pulling his hair. "You should stop doing that. You'll ruin your good looks if you continue to do that." It took a couple of seconds but he laid his other hand by his side. "You're doing a good job. Now, why don't we return you to your room? One of the nurses will accompany you and we'll continue your session another day. Unless, you want to stay here for a couple of minutes." He shook his head as I motioned at one of the guards to bring a nurse.

Day 98:

"Well Tweek, we've had 70 sessions now. Do you still think I'm a cyborg?" He shook his head. "I'm happy to hear you think I finally bleed blood instead of oil." I saw a small smile appear on his face but it faded quickly. "Why don't we do things a bit differently? I'll let you do the talking this time. That means that you can talk about whatever it is you want or ask me anything. Or if you'd prefer, you could stay silent." Tweek chose the latter and merely looked down at the floor. "Depending on what we talk about, I may consider giving you a cup of coffee." He quickly rose his head and began to look more jittery. Normal for him.

"I-In that case, can I have the cup of coffee now?"

"If I do, will you answer my questions?" He looked very unsure but nodded his head. Taking out my phone, I messaged the receptionist to bring a cup but before I press send… "How do you like your coffee anyway?"

"Black. Caffeinated. Maybe some vanilla if you have it."

"I could never drink coffee like that." Sending the message, I placed the phone back in my pocket as I sat up in my seat. "I would need at least cream and sugar. But I don't really drink coffee all that much. I do drink a lot of lattes though."

"I know."

"You know?" Tweek shook his head again.

"You always -ngh- have one during our session. It's always either caramel or vanilla." I smiled at how perceptive he is.

"Impressive. You're quite observant. Anyway, the coffee is on its way but in the meantime, I'd like you to tell me more about the high school you used to attend." He suddenly look distressed as he began twitching in his seat.

"We're not talking about -ngh- my parents anymore?"

"No. Remember, we've both come to the conclusion that your mother is most likely the source of your ADHD, PPD, and bipolar disorder. We're looking into how we can minimize those symptoms. However, we haven't determined why you have anxiety, insomnia nor a dependence for cannabis. Or the fact that you tried to kill yourself. I think these are consequences from some sort of life event. Remember, for you to leave this hospital, you must be willing to talk to me. I'm here to help you. Not shoot lasers out of my eyes as entertaining as that'd be." Tweek relaxed a bit when his leg stopped moving up and down so often. "So talk to me about school. What was it like?" He pursed his lips and rubbed his forehead before looking back at me.

"It was okay."

 _-Buzz-_

The door behind Tweek opened revealing a security guard in full body armor. "Hey, how's it going Josh? Is this for you?" I shook my head, recognizing his voice.

"No, it's for my friend here." Ben looked between me and Tweek as he placed it on my desk.

"Are you trying to get in trouble again?" I rolled my eyes at his question. "Fine but if you keep this up, you might not have a job with us anymore. Let me know if you need anything else that doesn't involve bringing more coffee for your patient." Soon enough, some static came through his headset but was loud enough for me to hear.

 _"We have a code yellow in progress. Be on the lookout for Damien Thorn, caucasian with black hair. Lethal force is permitted as the patient is in possession of a lethal weapon."_ Without another word, Ben left the office with his shotgun out and ready. Another escapee huh? Hearing a sipping noise, I turned back to see Tweek half-way done with it.

"Um, you may want to slow down a bit. I'm sure you'd want it to last for a while right?" Disregarding my advice, Tweek quickly finished up the remnants and placed the cup down. "Don't even think of asking me for another one."

"I wasn't going to! Besides, it sounds like you might get -ngh- in trouble if you do. I don't like getting people in trouble."

"But did you know if you tell on a doctor, you get a one way ticket home?" His eyes widened but it looked like he was going through a multitude of emotions.

"I still wouldn't do it. You've been better to me than all of my previous doctors."

"Is that so?" I asked as I took a sip of my latte. "Before we delve into this session, there are a few things I need to make sure you understand. You see, no one can change the past. It's beyond our control. You have to accept this in order to move forward. But there's freedom in this revelation. Everything you do, every decision you make from now on will open doors to the future. I want you to remember this." I stood up from my chair and began walking back and forth behind my desk.

"Sometimes, the choices we make will affect not only yourself but also the people around you. In our previous session, you've committed to showing improvement so that you can return to South Park. This is significant and I want to help you see it through. Sometimes, these things can be a little scary, even terrifying, but I'm here to make sure that no matter how upsetting things may get, you will always find a way through it. So, we'll start with a simple exercise." I opened up a drawer in my desk to find a picture upside down. Taking it, I placed it the exact same way on my desk for Tweek to see.

"Could you please pick up the card?" Seeing his throat bob up and down, he became anxious as he looked around the room for things that probably weren't there. "I want you to look at the picture on the other side and tell me what you feel about it." Once he picked it up, a mix of emotions went through his eyes. "Remember, it's essential that you answer honestly to get the most out of these sessions. Otherwise, who knows how many more sessions we'll have." He started to make whimpering sounds and if I didn't know any better, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Uneasy. It makes me feel uneasy."

"In what way does it make you feel uneasy?"

"The scarecrow." Interesting.

"Let's say the scarecrow was not there. Would you feel comfortable staying there on your own for a period of time? Say a week, for example?"

"Fuck that! On my own? I could get -ngh- killed staying inside a barn at a cornfield! Who knows how many serial killers could be lurking around? Or worse, what if aliens try and abduct me while I'm sleeping!?" I loudly cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Those things will not happen. Now, let's return to the exercise. Seeing as how you're scared, is there something else in the picture that scares you?"

"I don't know! Ngh, this is too much pressure."

"Interesting. Well, in a previous session, we established that you have a fear of things that are supernatural or things that simply cannot be explained. Now we're going to try to understand the root of your anxiety." Opening up another drawer, I took out a book and placed it on the desk. "You can put the picture down and instead, please pick up the book." I waited for him to do so as he accidentally dropped the picture on the floor and I shook my head at him to leave it be. As he picked up the book, I took out his folder and opened it to a blank page. "In the book, you'll see a set of pictures and symbols. I want you to identify which image in each set makes you the most anxious. If you do this well, I'll reward you with another cup of coffee." He didn't look as persuaded this time but he opened the book and looked over each of the images.

"Men. Definitely crowds. Heights. Umm, I definitely don't like rats so yeah. Guns. Cockroaches. Ack! It's the scarecrow again!" He quickly flipped to the next page. "Gore." After writing his answers, I turned to another blank page.

"Thank you Tweek." Opening up the lower drawer, I took out a pendulum and sat it on the desk. "Let's try to speed up a bit. The more you rely on your instincts, the more honest your answers will be and the more enlightening you'll find this experience."

"Ngh, but this is too much pressure!" Giving him an unamused look, he merely nodded his head as he went back to the book.

"Spiders. Gore. Zombies. Needles. Needles."

"Very interesting. Thank you for answering so diligently. Crowds, gore, and needles. That's some combination. Sounds like a good Friday night! Now, I'd like to understand your feelings towards people who fear the supernatural. Ghosts, spirits, and other intangible forces beyond the veil. Do you share this fear?" He nodded his head. "And how do you feel about others who are afraid?"

"Sorry, I guess?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" He rolled his eyes at me, fully aware that he hates it when I say that. Puts more pressure on him.

"I feel sympathy. I mean, who wouldn't be scared of the underpants gnomes? They get you in the middle of the night." I rose an eyebrow at one of his theories but continued with the exercise.

"One of your classmates, Eric Cartman has a fear of isolation. Do you feel pity for him?" His eyes widened again but this time, it had to be because he was surprised that I knew of a former classmate. He hasn't spoken to me about school yet but we'll soon get there.

"No, I wouldn't." I grinned at his answer.

"Indeed. That's apparent from the choices you've made so far. And now, let's investigate your feelings towards other people in greater depth. What you value. What you respect in yourself and others. Which would you say was most important in a person? Loyalty or honesty?"

"Loyalty." Blinking my eyes a couple of times, I was surprised at how quick he responded.

"So, you would tell a lie in order to be loyal to be a friend." Without giving him a chance to respond, I continued. "And what about loyalty versus charity?"

"Loyalty." Huh, again, he answered quickly. It's as if the answer was obvious.

"So you would sooner look after your friends before caring for those in greater need?"

"That's not what I said." Smiling, I closed up the folder and returned everything back into my desk, except for the picture and book. I'll get those once Tweek leaves. I texted the receptionist for another cup of coffee as I sat back down in my chair.

"Your second cup of coffee is coming Tweek. I think I'm learning a lot about you with the answers you've provided."

"As long as you're not getting in my head telepathically or trying to read my mind, then I'm fine. Unless, this is all a trick and you're actually reading my mind and testing to see if I would be honest! Ngh! Get out of my head!"

"Tweek, I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to get in your head but I can't do it that way. If I could, you would have been back in South Park long ago. Anyway, next time, let's get back to talking about high school and the things you've experienced. What do you say?" He merely twitched in response. "No? Then, I'll be patient. You've done a lot today so I'm proud of you."

Day 189:

"Welcome to the 125th session! Aren't you excited?" Tweek nervously came into the room but his eyes lit up when he saw a cup of coffee sitting at my desk. "This is for you. I think we're at that point where we can have more coffee on a regular basis." He's starting to look better. He doesn't look like a twig and seems to be recovering; physically at least.

"A-are you sure? Didn't you -ngh- get in trouble with your boss or something?"

"What they don't know, can't hurt them. And besides, you're opening up to me and getting better! Although, it did take a little bit of convincing for them to believe that having coffee wasn't the root cause of your insomnia. How's that going by the way?"

"Are you really a doctor? You just seem so… I don't know. Carefree?" He took a sip of his coffee as I nodded in agreement.

"Weren't you the one who said I looked too young to be a doctor? A cyborg practically? Then let me act like one and leave me be." A small smile formed on his lips.

"As long as you don't kill me with laser beams or turn me into a pile of goo." We both chuckled as I grabbed a book from my desk.

"You have quite the imagination, as usual. Anyway, I just want to recap our previous sessions and make sure everything is accurate. You ready?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great. So we spoke about a couple of students in your class and other students who were your friends such as Token and Clyde. We also spoke about Craig who I think is the root cause of your addiction to marijuana, insomnia and extreme anxiety. I mean, you have anxiety anyway but it shouldn't be this bad."

"Very funny asshole." As soon as he finished the cup of coffee, I started brewing another pot on my desk. "Can we not talk about him?" Ignoring his request, I opened up a drawer.

"Anyway, here's a book we'll be using to start. Feel free to pour some coffee into your cup whenever you like. In the book, there are pictures of people you have come to know and like in South Park. But maybe, you don't like them as much as you pretend to. Well, this is an exercise in honesty. Tell me which person from each pair you like the most and feel free to take your time. Your answers are important." Slowly opening up the book, he began scanning over the first pair of faces.

"Bebe over Cartman. Token over Wendy. Clyde over Wendy. Bebe over Craig. Wendy over Cartman. Token over Clyde. Clyde over Craig. Cartman over Craig."

"Now, let's reverse it starting now. Tell me who you most dislike out of each pair."

"Wendy over Bebe. Cartman over Stan. Cartman over Kyle. Clyde over Token. Craig over Wendy. Craig over Cartman. Kenny over Butters."

"Interesting. Now, let's put away the book for now and talk about one specific person today. Craig. What do you feel about him?" Noticing that he froze in place, I took this opportunity to pour a cup of coffee for him. "Let me put together the pieces of the puzzle and let me know if I'm right. It would seem Craig has been disloyal to you in some shape or from. A betrayal perhaps? Maybe I'd even go so far and say that he cheated on you?" The moment Tweek clenched his teeth together and looked away, I grinned. Did I hit the spot?

"Didn't I ask you not to talk about him?"

"Then let's talk about someone else, Thomas." His eyes widened as he turned back to me. "It would seem that these two had a special relationship with each other."

"Stop."

"If I'm correct, they were dating."

"I said stop." His voice began to show signs of breaking down but I wasn't going to listen to his requests.

"But it looks like you were in a relationship with one of them. Am I right?"

"I SAID STOP!" Two security guards immediately appeared through the door and pointed their guns at my patient.

"Tweek, you can't keep running away from your problems but if that's what you want, then that's what we will do. You'll never move on if you refuse to talk about Craig and Thomas. And if that's the case, this session is over. Have your cup of coffee and return to your room." Glaring at Tweek, he looked very upset as he swallowed his coffee and escorted out of my office.

Day 270:

"Happy Birthday Tweek! Once we're done with this session, I'll have a nurse drop off some cake in your room. It'll be coffee-flavored!" He avoided my eyes as he quietly took a seat in front of me. "Well, as usual, you can lead this session. Let's see, this is our 192nd session together. Should be interesting, don't you think?" He maintained his silence as he stared downwards. "It's also been 67 sessions since you last said a word. I'm very disappointed. And here I thought we would make a full recovery together. Oh well, guess not." Taking out his folder from my desk, I opened it to a blank page.

"Oh, you should find it interesting that your father is now a director for Harbucks! That's very exciting! And it sounds like both of your parents will be moving into a bigger house in South Park! Must be nice. That reminds me, how's your new medication? The side effects aren't that great but they seem to control the majority of your twitching and outlandish theories. I kind of miss hearing them. They were very entertaining to listen. Especially the one time you thought we were on an island and that we're sinking ever so slowly into the ocean." In bold, I wrote one word in his folder: **silent**.

"Did you know that silence condones behavior? For example, let's say you saw someone being bullied and you're with your friends. Knowing that it probably isn't any of your business and don't want to be involved, you and your friends decide to walk away. Without even saying or doing anything, you're saying that it's okay for the bully to continue his behavior. Now let's put that example in the work place. If it's the standard to tuck in your shirt and the manager doesn't say anything, the standard has now been reset with that particular employee and they'll probably come to work more often with their shirt untucked."

"That's stupid." Surprised to hear his voice, I chuckled as I underlined the word **silent**.

"Why's that?" Without an answer, I started up the coffee brewer for him to drink in today's session. "Would you want to do an exercise today?" As he stayed quiet, I turned to a new page and handed him a sheet with multiple choice answers on it. "You are approached by a frenzied scientist, who yells, 'I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!' What's your response?"

"Say nothing but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant."

"While working as an intern at a clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he scanned through the possible answers.

"Scream for help."

"Interesting. Well, we'll stop here for today considering this is the most you've spoken in a while. Why don't you finish your cup of coffee and head on back to your room to relax?"

"Umm…" Observing the blonde boy, he began to squirm in his seat. "Next time, can we -ngh- talk about Craig and Thomas?" I grinned at his question.

"Are you sure? Last time we tried talking about that, you wanted to stop. Maybe we should wait after we do a couple of more sessions."

"Listen asshole, you kept pushing me last time and -ngh- I want to talk about it now."

"Answer this question first and I'll consider it. What changed your mind?" He re-positioned himself in his seat by sitting on top of his hands.

"You didn't push me like the other doctors."

"Wait, didn't you just say I kept pushing you to answer?" He rolled his eyes.

"I meant that the other doctors kept asking me repeatedly in other sessions after I asked them to stop. You… completely let it go. Ngh, this is too much pressure! Just do what I'm asking and stop being so difficult!"

"Oh-ho! So demanding. I've never seen this side of you." I began taking down some notes about his minor change in personality.

"Like you said, silence -ngh- condones behavior. Might as well try and put my foot down."

"Good, I like that." Closing his folder, I handed him his cup of coffee as I placed his file back into my desk. "We'll finish up the exercise in the next session before we delve into Craig and Thomas. I'm very happy about your improvement and you should be as well."

"If no one told you before, you're a sarcastic son of a bitch." Smiling at the teen in front of me, he returned the gesture after downing his cup of coffee.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know what you think! Remember, you have an impact on whether or not this story will continue or not! In the next chapter, I'll probably touch on the second part of the sessions and maybe Tweek's return to South Park. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Renewals

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I didn't get much of a response on my first chapter although I did get a few readers following and favoriting the story, which is awesome. As always, please feel to write a review and let me know what you think! It provides me motivation to keep on writing! Also, if you happen to be a part of any Creek groups who are looking for another fanfic, please direct them to this story! I'd appreciate the exposure! Have fun reading!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me. Tests belongs to Supermassive Games and Bethesda. Chapters 1 and 2 are influenced heavily by Until Dawn.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 2: Renewals

Day 346:

"Let me guess, it's our -ngh- 246th session." Grinning at his choice of words, the blonde boy took his usual seat.

"I'm surprised you knew that." He rolled his eyes upwards as I took out his folder.

"It's not like you say how many sessions we've had every time I come here." He stretched out a hand as I handed him a clean filter and a bag of coffee grinds. "And when are you -ngh- going to get a new brand of coffee? This one sucks." Tweek twitched a bit as he began brewing a new pot.

"I don't recall you asking me to get a new brand. My apologies for not anticipating your needs." Snorting at my sarcasm, I took out a book for Tweek to use today. Without any additional exchange, he took it and quickly opened it up.

"Ack! More multiple choice answers? I thought we were done with this crap." Hmm, I should make a mental note regarding his medication. He seems to be a bit more aggressive. Perhaps we need to change the dosage.

"But I love asking you fun questions. Having said that, let's get started. You discover a lost boy on the street. He's hungry and frightened but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" As he read over the choices, I poured a cup of coffee for him as it was done brewing.

"None of these choices are -ngh- what I'd do but I'll probably give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay." Interesting. The other answers were more aggressive-based but he chose something that's loyal. Seems to be a pattern.

"Congratulations! You made the institute's baseball team! Which position do you prefer?"

"Oh god, um, maybe catcher?" He took a sip of his coffee as one of his eyes twitched and his left leg began bobbing up and down. He's becoming more restless. It appears to be a symptom of bipolar disorder but it's been two months since I've seen a mood swing. Something isn't right.

"Your grandmother invites you to tea but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill a classmate. What do you do?"

"Gah! Why would my grandmother even do that? Does she have a grudge against my classmate? Oh my god, did they break one of her -ngh- tea cups? That would really set her off! But if I do what she says, I'll wind up in prison! And then I'll probably be beaten up by the other inmates or worse, raped!"

"Tweek, get ahold of yourself. You're declining rapidly."

"What the fuck does that even mean!? Ngh! What's happening to me!?" He began pulling his hair and was twitching more violently. Seeing him start to panic, he darted his eyes back and forth as he grabbed his chest, desperately trying to breathe. Quickly pushing a button underneath my desk, a nurse escorted by a guard appeared in my office within a matter of seconds.

"Doctor, what's the emergency?"

"Administer a dosage of general anesthesia immediately." The nurse quickly took out a needle as well as a clear bottle of liquid from her lab coat. Watching Tweek begin to convulse uncontrollably, I immediately stood up from my chair. "What are you waiting for?" She held one of his arms down on the armrest but quickly lost her grasp as he pushed her away.

"G-Get -nghhh- away f-from me!"

"He's moving too much!" Useless. I stood from my chair as I moved closer to the trio.

"Hold his arms and legs down!" Quickly snatching the needle away, the nurse and guard took opposite sides of the patient and did what I asked. "Tweek, I'm sorry but I have to stick a needle in you. I'm fully aware you have a fear of them. We'll continue our session another time." Swiftly flicking a major artery in his arm, I pierced into it and released the anesthesia. Slowly but surely, his convulsions slowed down as he fell into a deep sleep. "Bring him back to his room and bring me the nurse who administered the medication I prescribed yesterday. And a copy of his medical records. I want everything."

"Yes doctor." The nurse scurried off and came back in with a wheelchair. As soon as Tweek was brought out, another nurse came into my office as I sat back in my chair. Ah, what a pleasant surprise. I recognize her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Janet, the nurse who administered Tweek Tweak's medication yesterday. Here's a copy of his medical record as you requested." Grabbing the folder, I reviewed the dosage for each medication. Upon spotting an error, I closed his folder and threw it on my desk.

"Janet, do you realize you almost killed my patient? I wrote down 0.04 grams of geodon, a maximum dosage per day. How the hell did you mis-read it and give my patient 0.4 grams instead!?" I slammed my fist into the desk as she took a step back. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"My apologies doctor." She looked so unapologetic that I merely smiled.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it if he were to die. You're terminated. Gather your belongings and leave the institute." Her eyes widened as her face soon changed to something resembling a witch.

"You can't fire me! You have no authority!" Sneering at her response, I took out a pistol from the desk and pointed it at her face. "What the hell are you doing?" Cocking the pistol, her expression swiftly changed. "All right, all right! I'll leave right now, just don't shoot me!"

"But I thought you said I had no authority? Anyway, Janet was it? If I recall, you have a history of sometimes 'misreading' dosages. Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're doing this intentionally." She stayed frozen in place even when it looked like she wanted to rip my throat out but couldn't for fear of being shot. Interesting.

"Well, what does it even matter? These crazies deserve to die or at the least, stay here at the institute away from society!" Ah, and the beast comes out. "The government continues to pour money into this place to help the scum of society recover but that money could be used for better things!"

"Let me ask you something, is it going the way you hoped it would? Changing the dosages?"

"Yes, it is. I managed to rid the world of some of these bastards."

"And do you think that these poor people are getting what they deserve?" Scowling at me, I beamed back at her in response.

"What do you want from me?"

"This game you're playing, you understand that it's not good for you. It's not good for anyone. And I can't particularly say you're being honest in the way you're playing." When my smile didn't leave my face, she glared back as she opened her mouth.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your patients!"

"Do you intend to continue with this elaborate self indulgence?" Without responding, she began tapping her foot in annoyance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I holding you from doing something more important? Do you even believe that I am real?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you are."

"Ah, the root of the problem. It all comes down to this. Can you really tell the difference anymore? I doubt it." Standing up from my chair, I walked around my desk and leaned up against it. "Oh Janet, you're looking at me like I'm insane. I'm honestly hurt. Such careful, brilliant plotting and yet in a crucial moment, you are foiled by your own inadequacies. I told you everything you do has consequences. You think this mistake won't have repercussions? What you do and what you say causes things to change. All the good work we did exploring the source of your fear and you've just gone and used it for ill. Your overwhelming fear of things that are dead. You've turned it against these people whom you so desperately want to torment. Has it been worth it?"

"I said to stop talking to me like I'm a patient here!"

"Janet, do you not remember the sessions we've had together?" When she looked dumbfounded, I merely continued. "You've gone too far now. Don't you see? Don't you see that this torture porn has gone too far? Now what gives you the right to play god in these people's lives? What makes you so special then? You're sick, beyond the point of recovery. You're what we call a psychopath." And the trigger has been shot. The Janet that looked so arrogant is now cowering in fear, looking around the room as she started breathing heavily. "Oh Janet, you should have listened to me. Because of your choices, people have died. I don't know which is worse, actively triggering events that lead to someone's death or passively allowing tragedy to occur because you couldn't lift a finger to help someone else. No, it's all about you Janet. It's always all about you. Paralyzed by your own self-centered fear while a real threat was closing in. Your game has gone terribly wrong and your friends, like your family have deserted you. You're all alone. Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become? Why did you hurt our patients?"

"I didn't hurt them! I was helping them!" She shut her eyes as she fell to her knees, sobbing and crying.

"Oh but of course you did. They're our patients. You misled them, lied to them as a nurse. You put them through genuine pain and horror."

"I'm sorry!" Satisfied with her response, I moved away from the desk and stood right before her.

"Let's hope that it's not too late for atonement and that you can be saved from something worse than death itself. But I wonder how much these sessions are of any help to you now. You just won't listen to me and things seem pretty... fucked up. So I'm going to leave you now Janet. It's time you learned there's more to be afraid of than can be dreamt up by the unhinged imagination of a self-indulgence spoiled, little brat. You had so many people who cared about you, who were willing to help but at every turn, you chose to push them away. And now you're all alone." Seeing Janet curl up into a ball on the floor, her breathing became louder. Her arms covering her head as she rocked back and forth. "Though by the sounds of things, you won't be alone for long. No, you won't be alone for long. Deep breaths Janet, deep breaths." Moving to leave my office, she began screaming as her hallucinations began to kick in. Locking the door behind me, I stood in between two security guards.

"When she passes out, restrain her and bring her to solitary confinement. Let the Director know that the dosage case has been resolved."

"Yes, sir." Heaving a sigh, I cracked my neck back and forth. "Sir, is that a pistol you're holding?" Looking down at the gun, I snickered for a bit.

"Ah, I forgot I was still holding this. It's just a toy but you can keep it. The Director will most likely be upset that I pointed it at her in the first place." Without another word, I walked down the hallway even as I heard the screams intensify.

Day 347:

"What the hell were you thinking?! You can't point a gun at a staff member! And don't rationalize it by saying that it was a toy; that doesn't hold up in court."

"My apologies Director Black but I believe I've already explained myself. She was once a patient here at the institute who was given the chance to be a nurse. And look what happened." The dark-skinned man gave a loud sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "How's your son, Token?"

"He's doing well, thanks for asking. Don't try and change the subject. Listen, you may be one of the division heads but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. We have a reputation not only for the state of Colorado but also for the families who bring their family members to us. Having a doctor point a toy gun at a nurse, or even possessing one, isn't exactly good for our image, regardless of the fact that she was a patient. Add to the fact that it appeared that you played with her mental state of mind."

"Understood Director." Heaving another sigh, he turned around in his chair and faced the window where the sun's rays were currently shining through. "How's Tweek?"

"Recovering. It may take a couple of days for him to be conscious again but I'm astounded that he didn't die. The effects of the geodon were counteracted due to his other medication. Lady Luck seems to be on his side."

"You sound grateful."

"Of course! I wouldn't want my most interesting patient to pass away on me. Especially when I'm not done with him." The Director chuckled as he took out a cigar and a lighter.

"You have some sick fetishes, you know that? It's a little bit scary." I smiled at the back of his chair as he lit up his cigar. "Take good care of him. There's a reason why I chose you to be his doctor. He's…" Noticing the slight pause, my interest in the conversation grew. "He was good friends with my son. I've only seen him once or twice when I was rarely home but to think he'd wind up here. At the institute. It's unfortunate." Puffing into the cigar, he took a deep breath before releasing some smoke. "It's ironic that the Tweaks are our neighbors in South Park now. I don't think Token knows quite yet but he's a smart boy. He'll figure it out soon."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in your son. Are you sure that it isn't because you're related by blood?"

"You tell me since you have a knack for recovering some of the craziest patients this institute has ever seen."

"Craziest? Now, I wouldn't say that."

"Entertaining then?"

"Please, don't compare me to some of the wonderful nurses we have here. I find my patients to be very interesting is all." Finishing up his cigar, he left it at his ashtray for it to die out.

"When do you think he'll be able to return to South Park?"

"You know I can't answer that." He nodded his head as he took out a folder and passed it to me.

"Make sure you come on-time in a suit. And be prepared to present your case in court as to why you thought it'd be a good idea to do what you did yesterday." I groaned in annoyance. "Don't complain. You did this yourself. By the way, Richard will be visiting in March, six months from now. Expect to provide an update on Tweek then." I nodded as I tugged the folder between my arm and left the Director's office.

Day 463:

"Today's our 331rd session! Aren't you excited?" As I took out a book from my desk, Tweek poured himself some coffee before taking a seat. "But before you say anything else, I'd like for you to recap what we've been discussing so far, starting with Craig and Thomas." He paused for a moment but quickly relaxed in his chair.

"Um, well, you -ngh- already know…"

"Just share what we've been discussing. I'm sure you understand why we do this in the first place, don't you?" Giving me an irritated twitch, I merely smiled in anticipation.

"Are you sure you're not an -ngh- insect or something? Cause you know how to get under my skin." Moving my mouth to speak, I was quickly interrupted when he rose his hand. "Please don't say anything. You'll only give me nightmares." Taking more initiative lately, wonderful. "We spoke about my six-year relationship with C-Craig and how it -ngh- fell apart when he -ngh- cheated on me with Thomas."

"Very good. And recap for me why Craig decided to do that." As he twitched in his seat, he sipped on his coffee a couple of times before speaking again.

"I… I never got closure so I don't really know. All I know is what Clyde and Token told me. How he wanted something…" Another twitch. "Ngh. Different. And that his feelings for me changed. He tried -ngh- hiding it from me when I asked him about it. I just…" And another. "Thought we'd be together forever. I thought we had the same feelings." Hearing a sniffle, I took a handkerchief from my pocket and passed it to him. After wiping his nose, he took another sip. "A blue handkerchief. Is blue your favorite color?" This is rare. Tweak's first personal question about me.

"Why, yes, yes it is." He stared at it for a moment before putting it down on my desk.

"You r-remind me of Craig sometimes. Your favorite color. Your black hair. The way you don't -ngh- care about others as long as you get what you want." Staring at the blonde for a couple of seconds, he merely shuffled a bit in his seat, biting on his lips. Good. He used to start apologizing whenever he expressed an opinion.

"My, that's quite a harsh thing to say about me. You know, there's a saying that searching for love is like searching for yourself. When you find yourself, you find love because they're the same. What do you think about that?"

"Are you saying that I'll fall in love with someone who -ngh- twitches and has so many fucking problems like myself?" Smiling at his accusation, I took a sip of my latte.

"The saying goes a bit deeper than that. But this session isn't for me to break down that quote. Let's continue with your recap." Aware that he was pouring another cup of coffee, I turned to a blank page in his folder. Caffeine consumption appears to be the same. Medication has no effect.

"Craig and I -ngh- broke up three times before I realized that he was going to keep going back to Thomas. Each time he a-apologized and said he wouldn't -ngh- do it again. I was so fucking stupid to believe him. Eventually, I… tried to -ngh- kill myself." Looking up at the boy, I really had to stop myself from smiling. Even though the last part was a whisper, this is the first time he's mentioned suicide without me bringing it up. "I found bottles of medication in my mom's cabinet and tried to -ngh- end it. After that, my dad brought me here to the institute."

"Thank you for the recap. Before we continue, how's your new medication? It looks like you've fully recovered from being dependent on cannabis. And you seem to be sleeping better; we went from 3 hours to 3.5 hours a day." As he turned his eyes towards me, he gave me a dumbfounded expression. "It's a huge accomplishment Tweek. Small steps will eventually lead to bigger ones. And you're also less anxious."

"Thanks, I guess? And it's an answer, not a question."

"You know me so well. Now that we've discussed what's happened in the past, let's return to our conversation on the future. What will you do once you return to South Park? And do try to remember what I've mentioned in previous sessions about choices." As he stayed silent, I took a mouthful of my latte, giving him time to answer.

"I'm not sure." When he took a deep breath, I made a mental note that it was probably going to take some time before he could make real decisions for himself; albeit, he's shown improvement already.

"Well, let's be more specific. You're already taking classes here to make up your high school courses but what do you want to do afterwards? Attend a university or find yourself a job?"

"I don't know what -ngh- job I'd want though."

"Then you should attend a university. It's a good time to not only make memorable memories with friends but also a place for you to figure out what you want to do as a career. This is your homework, think about what you want to do as well as how to move past your former relationship with Craig."

Day 547:

"Director, it's a surprise to see you in my office. Especially since I just finished up a session with Tweek. I thought you didn't want him to see you?"

"He's already back in his room and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. But I'm sure you already expected me." Smiling at his tone, I took a sip of my latte as he lit one of his cigars. "How's the boy doing?" Opening up his file, I spread a couple of sheets across my desk.

"Well, I'm very happy to say that he's fit to return to society. We've made tremendous progress in curing the boy of his cannabis dependence, severe anxiety and insomnia. His symptoms regarding ADHD, PPD, and bipolar disorder have been brought to a minimum but there may be isolated incidents. Also, his twitching seems to be a part of him now and is therefore, incurable. His outlandish theories are no longer said aloud but are kept within the confines of his head but there will be the occasional outburst. As for suicidal tendencies, it's basically nonexistent at this point. However, I cannot say with 100% certainty that he will not regress if he's brought back to South Park." The Director read through a couple of my reports quickly as he puffed on that cigar of his.

"This is simply astounding. You've made huge leaps with the boy in only a year and a half! But as you said, regression may occur. And that's primarily the reason why I'm here today." Feeling puzzled, I watched the Director as he put down the reports. "Richard has been kept up-to-date with the progress of his son and has convinced the board that for him to make a full recovery, you must accompany him to South Park." Sensing goosebumps run through my hair, I slowly stood from my chair.

"What are you trying to say Director Black?"

"Don't act like your IQ suddenly went down Division Leader Joshua. You will be traveling to South Park with Tweek for the upcoming school year under the premise as a new student. Throughout that time, you will be staying at the Tweak residence as you will be 'renting' a room from them. This will allow you to keep an eye on the boy. Your salary will also be doubled as compensation."

"What about my patients Director? Who will take care of them in my absence?"

"We've already begun compartmentalizing your patients with the other doctors. At this time, you've brought the majority of them back to a level where they can handle them. Do you have any other questions?" Biting my lower lip, I sat back in my chair and quickly finished the remnants of my latte.

"This was planned from the start wasn't it?" He looked thoughtfully to the ceiling as he closed his eyes.

"No, but I had my suspicions once Richard became a director for Harbucks and made connections with the board. While the institute will be affected by your absence, I trust that you will make every effort to ensure a full recovery for Tweek. Besides, I'm sure you'll find South Park to be… interesting as you say." Staring at the Director, he chuckled to himself as he took a deep breath before blowing out more disgusting smoke.

"I don't even get a choice in the matter?" He shook his head. "That's because of my contract with the state of Colorado isn't it?" He nodded. "I guess that means I should just look forward to it." He nodded again. "When will Tweek learn of this?"

"It's up to you how and when you'll let Tweek know. Good luck Josh." I stared at the Director's back as he walked out of my office. He just loves to end conversations abruptly.

Day 689:

"Tweek, as you may know, this is our 492nd session together." Staring at me as he finished up his second cup of coffee, I laid back in my chair making myself more comfortable. "That means it's been almost two years since you joined us at the institute and at this time, you are mentally prepared to return to South Park."

"Ack! Are you serious?" He looked nervous as his eyes widened and his hand began to shake.

"What? Don't you want to go back?"

"I do but I didn't think it'd be this early. Am I really ready to go back?" Closing his folder and pushing it aside, I folded my hands together as I stared into his emerald eyes.

"You've recovered significantly and I, as your doctor, think that you're ready. However, the true test lies before you. Will you be able to cope with society without being at the institute? That's something every patient goes through." Watching him fill up his cup with more coffee and then finishing it quickly had me smiling. "Nervous, are we?" He slowly nodded. "Next week, you will be returning to South Park to attend South Park University where your major will be Liberal Arts. Obviously, you will be living with your parents and will most likely have to take a driver's ed course so you can drive."

"What!? So soon!? This is way too much pressure!"

"You will also be working at the Harbucks located on-campus so that the commute between your classes and work will be short. That means that you'll be taking evening classes so don't slack off. You'll be a full-time student having a part-time job. I understand that this may be a lot to take in and handle but I have 100% confidence that you can do it."

"But Josh! It doesn't matter if you -ngh- think I can do it if I don't feel like I can!"

"You're capable of more than you think." When Tweek stared at me with his mouth slightly agape, I cleared my throat before continuing. "What happened to your confidence and initiative? And here I thought you were doing better."

"Don't be such an asshole. I'm -ngh- being serious!" His twitching became more apparent as he looked away from me.

"That's why I'm going with you back to South Park." As he slowly processed the new piece of information, he looked more happy than disappointed.

"Really?" Does being in South Park by himself make him that nervous? Or does he really need the extra support to make the transition?

"Yes but no one can know that I'm your personal doctor. At school, the faculty members will not be aware of that fact so I can attend there as a student. I'll also be working the same shifts as you at Harbucks so we'll practically be joined at the hip." Hearing a small laugh, I focused my eyes on Tweek.

"I'm really happy that you're coming with me." Seeing one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen, I looked away and swallowed some of my latte.

"When did you become so honest with your feelings?" He stuck his tongue out at me as he poured himself another cup. "So immature. But remember, even though I'll be with you, this is the time for you to make connections with your old friends like Token or Clyde. Or maybe some new ones. And don't think I'm going to be with you wherever you go so learn to be independent too." When he continued to smile like an idiot, I had to say something. "Will you be friends with Craig, if possible?" His smile instantly turned into a glare.

"You always have to be a dick."

"Can't help it. It's just so easy." Turning around in my chair, I sighed out loud at the thought of going to a small town called South Park. It'll probably be boring but at least I can take care of Tweek while I'm there. Hopefully, something interesting will happen.

"I'm not sure if I can even be friends with him after what's happened."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're now at the end of the chapter! What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! Next chapter, we'll be in South Park so get excited for that! Until next time everyone! Thank you for your support and please feel free to share this story with others who you think might be interested!


	3. Chapter 3: Harbucks

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 3 everyone! I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far and I know you've been waiting for Tweek to return to South Park! Let's see what happens on his first day of work! At this point, all chapters moving forward will now be original content - for some of you, that's a blessing in disguise! Without any further ado, please enjoy!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 3: Harbucks

Day 1, 07:43:

"Can you… uh, remind me again what the -ngh- plan was?" Slowly buttoning my green dress shirt, I could hear Josh sigh, causing me to glance up at him. Dressed in a blue dress shirt tucked in his black pants, he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "You look -ngh- nice in those. I don't think I've seen you outside of a lab coat." Looking down at his clothing, he stared at me with a neutral expression.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, since you seem to be so forgetful today, we'll be arriving together at Harbucks. If someone asks, explain that we befriended one another in Denver and I decided to come to South Park for college. Stick to the plan that we discussed earlier."

"Right, got it." Quickly putting on my black sneakers, I threw on my purple and orange backpack and followed Josh out of my bedroom. Twitching a bit as we moved through the house, Josh picked up a blue jacket from one of the closets; the house was so unfamiliar. And big. Arriving downstairs in the living room, I could hear some noise coming from the kitchen. Was that mom?

"Honey?" Yep, it is. "Did you want me to pack you some lunch?"

"No thanks." Appearing from the kitchen with a smile, she tried wiping off some flour from her hands. "What are you -ngh- doing anyway?"

"I'm baking a couple of desserts using the new recipes your father brought home. Make sure you try some when you get home tonight."

"Sure mom, no problem." When she continued staring at me, I looked over to Josh who merely stared back.

"You've grown up so much without us." Finding myself in her arms suddenly, I could hear her sniffling near my ear.

"Gah! Mom, are you okay?" Oh Jesus, what's happening? If she's having an episode right now, there's no way we'll make it to Harbucks on-time! Wiping her nose with a napkin, she nodded her head after letting me go.

"Your mother will be fine. Just make sure you get home safe darling." Turning to Josh, he smiled in her direction causing her to do the same. "Please take care of my son."

"Don't worry ma'am, he's in good hands." She patted Josh on the head, which made me laugh a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You just look so young. Like you're really one of my friends or something." My mother quickly took her hand away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It would seem that I made the same mistake. I thought you were one of his friends from Denver." Josh coughed in his hand as he looked away.

"It's fine. Please remember to take your medication Mrs. Tweak." After nodding her head, she trotted back into the kitchen. "I should take a look into your mother's medication when we return this evening." Ignoring his comment, we walked through the kitchen and into the garage. Hearing the car unlock, I opened up the trunk and placed my backpack in it but not without taking my thermos out. Josh did the same with his blue backpack as I took a seat in his scuba blue Audi. After putting on my seatbelt, I took a drink from my thermos when we drove out of the garage and onto the road. "You do know we're going to Harbucks, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then why are you drinking coffee when we sell coffee there?"

"So I can refill it." Smiling at Josh, it looked like he didn't know what else to say.

"You're such a coffee-addict." And I was wrong.

"Says the person who has lattes just as much as I have coffee." Grinning back at me, I stared out the window to see flurries falling from the clouds. I forgot how often it snows here.

"Aren't you cold without a jacket?" I shook my head. "You sure? It's at least 20 degrees Fahrenheit out here." Suddenly passing someone with bright, yellow hair, I could swear that it was Bebe walking down the street. Oh Jesus. Am I running into someone I know already? Did she see us? If she saw us, she's definitely going to tell everyone! She's like, almost as popular as Wendy!

"See someone you recognize?" Turning back, Josh took the next turn as we were approaching South Park University.

"Why do you -ngh- ask?"

"You're starting to twitch more." Feeling annoyed, I took another mouthful of coffee.

"You know I can't help it."

"I'm simply making an observation so don't take it personal. I understand you're tense but remember, I'm here to support you during this transition. Don't make it harder for yourself." Sighing, I turned back to my doctor.

"Sorry. And yeah, I think I -ngh- saw someone who looks like Bebe." Making our way on campus, we found a spot very close to Harbucks.

"You'll be fine. If anything, you'll be the one surprising everyone else." Before I could ask what he meant, he turned off the ignition as he exited the car. Following suit, I left the car and met up with him at the trunk. "Remember, deep breaths Tweek." Nodding, we walked across the lot and into the cafe. Quickly darting my eyes, there were only a few people here. No one I recognize.

"Ah, Tweek! There you are!" Hearing my dad's voice, I walked up to him at the counter. "Welcome to Harbucks! How do you like being back in South Park?"

"It's okay." Actually taking some time to look around the place, it was your usual Harbucks. Some mugs, pastries and beverages to sell near the register and a little station on the other side that had all the spices, napkins and such.

"Great! And who's this with you?" Looking back at Josh, I felt a bit confused. Doesn't dad know my own doctor?

"Hi, I'm Josh. You must be Tweek's father?"

"Why yes I am young man. And you must be the person Tweek was talking about. I'm happy he was able to make friends with someone like yourself in Denver." Wait, are we supposed to pretend with my dad too? "Please, come from around the counter and we'll talk more in the back." Following his directions, we walked to the end of the counter and made our way to the back of the house.

"This must be a really small town for us to be pretending already." My dad was smiling as he led us further to the break room.

"You never know who may be watching or listening. It's best to pretend the majority of the time. Feel free to hang up your coat here. I have to leave soon; otherwise, I'll miss my flight to Los Angeles. Tweek, I'm very happy that you can be back with us again." Feeling my dad ruffle my hair, I twitched a bit. That was something I'm used to from Josh. "We'll talk more when I come back next week from my trip. Maria is currently in the office; she's the General Manager of this location and will be taking care of the both of you."

"Does she know who we are?" My dad shook his head.

"She knows that Tweek is my son but other than that, you're a student working part-time. Let's keep it that way." Nodding his head, Josh took off his jacket and hung it behind him. "Tweek, do you still remember how to do all this?"

"Of course I do. How can I forget?" My father smiled but I could see Josh grinning out of the corner of my eye behind him.

"Great, could you show Josh the ropes then? Maria will tour you around as to where we keep everything but you should be set after that." Nodding my head, he quickly said his good-byes and left us alone. Typical. Now that I'm back in South Park, I still don't get to see my dad. Some things never change.

Day 1, 09:36:

Watching Josh quickly make a latte followed by a cappuccino in less than two minutes made me realize something. "This isn't your first time doing this, is it?" He pushed three pumps of vanilla into an empty cup and began steaming a cup of milk.

"Not really. I used to do this back in… well, when I was learning psychology." When he was back in college? He added the steamed milk into the cup before adding a shot of espresso. After drizzling caramel sauce on top, he placed a lid on it. "Grande caramel macchiato for… chef?"

"That's me!" Instantly recognizing the name, I tried hiding behind the espresso machine when the African American took his drink. "You look like someone I know."

"Oh really?" Josh merely smiled as I swallowed a bit of saliva. Please don't let him see me! "Are there a lot of Asians in South Park? I'm new here."

"Haha, no there isn't, but welcome to South Park! You wouldn't happen to have seen any lovely white ladies have you?" Oh god, is he still obsessed with that?

"I'm afraid today's my first day so I couldn't tell you." They both laughed for a bit before Chef made his departure. "Hmm, paraphilia. Haven't seen one of those in awhile."

"What's that?" Grinning, he picked up a detergent rag from a green bucket as he began cleaning the espresso machine.

"Nothing you'd want to know. Anyway, now that I'm set, maybe you can watch the register since it's practically a two to three man shift." What? But if I watch the register, that means I'll definitely see someone I'll recognize. And if someone recognizes me, they'll tell everyone in South Park and it's way too early for that! It's only Monday! "Tweek, calm down. I know you're probably going at it inside that head of yours so I'll watch the register and you can make the drinks, okay?" I nodded while shuffling my feet.

"Ngh, thanks." I took over cleaning the espresso machine and was able to put everything back within 2-3 minutes.

"Who are you?" Hearing a question, I turned back to Josh and saw Bebe staring at him. Oh god, that really was Bebe back there! Too much pressure!

"My name's Josh. How can I help you?"

"You must be one of the new people Maria was talking about last week. Hmm…" Peering over the counter, we immediately made eye contact. "Oh. My. God." Feeling my heart beat faster, Bebe somehow made it around the counter in less than a second! "Tweek! Is that you? You look amazing!" When she patted my arm, I nervously smiled at her as I rubbed the back of my head. Control yourself Tweek!

"H-Hi Bebe. Yeah, it's me."

"Welcome back! This is great! I've got to tell the others!" Before I could stop her, she made her way into the back as I'm pretty sure she had her phone out. Great, now the whole town knows I'm here. "Wait," Seeing Bebe pop her head out from the back, she had a suspicious look on her face. "You _are_ Tweek, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I mean, you're taller, not twitching as much and you don't seem surprised by everything. And like I said, you look good! You always looked so restless and out of shape." Is that what she thought of me back then? Wait, did everyone else think that way too? "This is so exciting!" She squealed as she went further to the back.

"Good job." Bringing my eyes to meet Josh's, he was smiling as he patted my head. "You handled that very well."

"You said your name's Josh, right?" Gah! That was quick! Seeing Bebe back with a green apron, I took a deep breath. After Josh nodded, she grabbed both of us and placed herself right in the middle. "Time for a picture!" Bebe quickly took a picture on her phone and began tapping the screen. "This will be on Facebook and Instagram! Everyone will be so jealous that I get to work with two cuties!" Both Josh and I looked at each other and I felt kind of nervous about everyone knowing that I was back. Maybe people won't notice or care enough. Hopefully.

Day 1, 11:12:

"Dude! You really are back!" Looking above the espresso machine, someone wearing a burgundy sports jacket with brown hair stood on the other side.

"Clyde?" Slowly recognizing him, he beamed back at me as he laid his arms on the counter.

"Oh man, this is so awesome! How's it been man?" Taking a break from cleaning, I couldn't believe Clyde was really here. He doesn't usually go to places like this.

"Good, I guess. What about you?" Clyde stared at me as I began feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Um, i-is there something -ngh- wrong?"

"You've changed." What does he mean by that? Feeling an arm crawl over my shoulders, I almost jumped away but managed to hold myself in place.

"Some more noticeable than others." Turning my head, Bebe was the one on me as she simply smirked at Clyde who in turn looked annoyed.

"Tweek, I'll catch you later, all right? Same number?" I shook my head.

"No, I have a new number now." He took out his phone and held it out for me.

"Add yourself in." Feeling the tension in the air, I quietly took his phone and pushed a couple of buttons, adding my number. Once I was done, I passed his phone back. "Cool, I'll see you later." He speedily disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

"Still sensitive as usual."

"What do you -ngh- mean?" She finally moved her arm off me as she started brewing some coffee.

"We used to date back in senior year but it didn't work out. He'll probably tell you about it so there's no point telling you now." Really? Clyde and Bebe dated? I know he had a thing for her but to think they actually dated.

"If you two are done talking, can you start making these drinks? You're starting to increase the wait time." Seeing Josh irritated, I swiftly brought the line of cups closer to me. A cappuccino followed by a macchiato. Got it.

"So, do you know him? The guy working the register?"

"Tall cappuccino with low fat milk." After placing the drink on the counter, I began on the macchiato. "Yeah, we met while I was away." Wiping down the steam wand, I poured some milk into a cup and began steaming it.

"He gives off this presence like he knows what he's doing, you know? I kinda like it." I had no idea what she meant so I continued making the beverages laid out in front of me. "Are you guys friends or something?"

"Ngh, I guess you can say that." Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped for the second time today when something hot was near my ear.

"Hey, you've been doing a good job handling everything. Too bad I can't reward you with coffee like I used to do. I might have to find something else as a reward." Chuckling at Josh's comment, he went back to his register when I sensed a pair of eyes watching me.

"Uh, you sure about just being friends?" Giving Bebe a confused look, I simply shook my head at her. "What? You guys just look really close is all." Placing another finished beverage on the counter, I called it out.

"Grande cinnamon dolce latte."

"Thanks Tweek." Overhearing my name, I glanced up to see a guy wearing a brown jacket and a blue hat with a red puffball on it. Oh Jesus, that looks like Stan. I vaguely remember that he used to be on the track team but he looks… more handsome and mature than I remember. Seeing him smile, I turned back to my line of cups as he took his drink and moved on. "I didn't know you were back in town until I saw Bebe's picture on Facebook." Or at least I thought he did. "When did you come back?" Looking back up, he was leaning on one of his arms on the counter.

"A couple days ago." After pouring some hot chocolate into a cup, I placed it on the counter near him. "Tall hot chocolate."

"You're looking a lot better. And really cute." Freezing, I glanced back to see Stan smiling. Did he just call me cute? Oh god, I know my ears aren't deceiving me. He really did call me cute!

"U-Um, thanks... I guess." I could feel my face get a little warmer as I went back to my line of cups.

"Did you know you're really cute when you blush?" Feeling my face get even warmer, I tried focusing on the orders in front of me.

"Stan, stop trying to hit on him. Don't you have Kyle already?"

"I wasn't hitting on him. Well, maybe I was but don't talk to me about Kyle. I'm not in the mood. I'll see you around Tweek." He quickly left before Bebe could say another word. She seems to have this ability where she can make someone leave by just talking to them. Maybe she has some sort of anti-human device or something. If that's the case, is she an alien?

"By the way, Stan's openly gay so yeah, I'm pretty sure he was flirting with you. Not sure if you swing that way but it's cool if you do."

"Stan's gay?" Nodding her head, she finished spraying whipped cream on top of a beverage.

"Yeah, people say he did it so he could date Kyle in senior year but that never happened. I mean, they still talk to each other but I guess Kyle's straight." She went back to making drinks as I looked over at the register. Josh was in the middle of taking an order but he seems kind of bored. "Do you know if your friend is dating anyone?" Surprised at her question, I looked down and grasped the cup on the next order.

"I… -ngh- don't know." Twitching my left arm, I held it with my right hand until I took a deep breath. She's asking way too many questions.

Day 1, 14:02:

"All right guys, you can take your half hour break." Looking around the cafe, it was pretty slow at the moment. "It's fine, I'll just call Maria if I need help." Nodding, I took off my apron and laid it behind the counter from customers' view. Taking my thermos, I made myself comfortable at a bench near a window.

"That was fun." Opening up my thermos, Josh took a seat across from me with a latte in hand. Smells like caramel today. "So, it seems like you've met a couple of people already. Would you like to talk about it?" Drinking a mouthful of coffee, I began shaking my legs as I looked out the window.

"Well, you already know Bebe. Other than that, I've only seen -ngh- Clyde and Stan."

"I noticed. Although, both of them didn't spend much time here thanks to our friendly co-worker." Sarcastic as usual. "Perhaps you'll get to spend more time with them outside of Harbucks. We only have two hours left here anyway." Taking out my phone, there were a couple of new messages. Who would text me? Pushing a button, my messages appeared.

Dad: It was good seeing you again. You have no idea how much your mother and I missed you. I'll be coming back next week so take good care of yourself.

Sighing, I stared out the window again to see a clear, blue sky. Much different compared to this morning when there were flurries. It was actually kind of relaxing. Weird, huh. I never used to think like that about South Park. It was always stressful but only one person helped me through it but I don't want to think about that right now. Going back to my phone, I opened up the next message.

Unknown Number: hey u wanna hang out after work? it's clyde btw

Should I reply back? But do I want to hang out with him? Glancing up, Josh was also on his phone as he kept tapping on the screen with both his thumbs. He did say to be independent and I haven't seen Clyde for a long time. Opening up the new message box, I decided to meet with him before my class at six.

To Clyde: yea sure. i get out at 4 if u wanna go somewhere or something

Pushing send, I opened up the next message.

Doctor: Did you remember to change my name on your phone to Josh?

Quickly looking up, Josh had a smirk on his face as he sipped on his latte. "What?"

"You could have just said that instead of texting me." Going into his contact, I changed his name per his request.

"Did you already forget what we should be doing?" Glaring at my doctor for making me feel dumb, I continued watching him as I sipped on my coffee. "Don't look at me like that. Perhaps I should remind you every now and then."

"Please don't. I'll remember from now on." Hearing a noise from my phone, a new message appeared.

Clyde: cool, i'll bring Token too so we'll wait for u outside when u get out. it's gonna be fun!

Sighing again, I rubbed my forehead as I put my phone back in my pocket. "Too much pressure?" Scowling, I drank the rest of my coffee until my thermos was empty. "Two can play at that game." He drank his latte for a couple of seconds and when he laid the cup back down, I could hear that it was empty.

"I wasn't competing stupid." Maybe I should let him know that Bebe might be interested in him. No, that wouldn't be a good idea. But if my friend knew someone liked me, I'd want them to tell me. So, I should probably say something. "I think Bebe might be -ngh- into you."

"Oh? That's interesting. But what's more interesting is what you were doing on your phone. Who were you texting?"

"How did you know I was -ngh- texting?"

"It was obvious with how long you were on your phone. And besides, it looked like you were thinking hard about something." God damn, he can definitely read minds. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he's one of the best doctors at the Institute. At least, that's what I keep hearing. "By the way, our first class together is english. Should be an easy class."

"Maybe for you." Hell, these college classes should be a breeze for him considering he's a doctor and all. "Clyde invited me -ngh- to hang out with him after work."

"Sounds like fun. I'll probably take a walk around South Park."

"Did you want to come too?" He stared at me out of the corner of his eye before looking away.

"Tweek, you have to learn to be independent. The sooner you start, the better you'll be without me." Feeling annoyed, I got up and left with my thermos to refill it. When I got behind the counter, Bebe waved me over.

"Hey, I got a question." Oh great, another question. What does she want now? Moving behind her, I placed my thermos under the nozzle and began pouring more coffee in it. "Have you seen Craig yet?" I froze at the sound of his name.

"N-No, why?" Once my thermos was filled, I shakily closed it, making sure not to lose my grip.

"Well, you two were the power couple of South Park until… well, you know. I think Craig's been doing okay. He's not depressed or anything so that's good. I can only imagine how it must feel to break up after being together for that long. I guess maybe he moved on. Tweek, are you okay?" Staring at my co-worker, I didn't know what she was talking about until I felt something wet fall down my cheek.

"Here." Suddenly feeling something soft rubbing my face, I tightly closed my eyes. Am I crying?

"I'm really sorry Tweek. I shouldn't have brought it up." Sensing that Josh was done, I opened my eyes to see Bebe upset while Josh was smiling.

"Why don't you keep it?" Taking my hand, he placed his blue handkerchief in my hand. "Who knows, you might need it again. Bebe, did you want to take your break?"

"No, not yet. Tweek can use some of my time if he needs it." I shook my head.

"I'm f-fine. I just need to -ngh- take a seat for a minute or two." Taking my thermos, my legs felt almost like jelly as I moved from behind the counter and into the bench. Groaning, I gently laid my head on the table. I can't believe I was crying because she brought up Craig. That's so fucking stupid. It's been two years. Besides, Bebe said he was doing well without me. Of course he would be. Why would I think any different? He's normal compared to me. Damn it, that's why I was at the fucking Institute.

"Well, if it isn't the spaz." Lifting my head, a guy with a red jacket and a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top was standing next to me. "You look pathetic as always. What's wrong? Don't have your boyfriend with you?"

"Cartman?" Staring at him, he was taller than I remember and looked more lean. I mean, he didn't look as chubby as before but he was still a bit on the heavy side.

"Wait, you _are_ the spaz right?" Keeping my mouth shut, I stared at him until he became annoyed. "No, you can't possibly be him. But how do you know me?"

"I'm Tweek d-dumbass. Don't call me -ngh- spaz." Taking a napkin, I wiped the snot away from my nose when I noticed him gaping at me.

"Whoa, you've changed. A lot. I respect that. Well, I'll see you around loser."

"Wait! How did you know I was here?" With a smirk, he turned around and began walking away.

"Stan texted saying you were working at Harbucks. Something about how cute you were. I don't know, some gay shit. Later."

Day 1, 16:06:

"Tweek! Over here!" Turning to my right, Clyde was leaning on a white mercedes-benz. Walking over, I found Token sitting in the driver's seat. Whoa, this car belongs to him? Clyde suddenly took me into a hug and not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Guys, this is really gay so stop hugging and get inside the car." Hearing that, Clyde immediately stuck his tongue out and jumped into the passenger's seat while I took the seat in the back. "Hey Tweek, it's good to see you again." Bringing his fist closer to me, I bumped it with my own like they did in the movies. Did I do it right?

"Yeah, it's good to -ngh- see you too Token." When we backed up, I took out my thermos as we drove onto the street.

"You're still addicted to coffee?" Seeing Token stare at me through his mirror, I nodded as I swallowed some of the hot liquid. "Clyde did say that you changed but at least that's something you still love."

"Yeah, you should have seen him Token. He barely twitched when he was making drinks and actually looked calm!" He chuckled before continuing. "Not that it's a bad thing you know. It's just surprising."

"Two years must have really changed him. I mean, he was at the in…" Token suddenly stopped speaking, which made me gaze at him. "He was in Denver for all that time." How did he know I was in Denver? Is the cover story already going around? But I haven't said anything to anyone unless Josh said something.

"What? You were in Denver? That's awesome but, you know, you could have said something before leaving."

"Ngh, sorry. It was a bit sudden."

"Ah, no worries. At least you're back with us!" Clyde is still as cheerful as ever. No, that's not true. I guess he's really happy to see me. "Do you have any more classes today?"

"Yeah, I have two classes tonight. One at six and another at seven-thirty."

"Do you know what they are?" Taking out my phone, there was one new message waiting for me.

Josh: Meet me at 17:30 on-campus so we can get something to eat. You didn't eat anything all day.

I hate it when he uses military time. What was 17:30 again? Was it 4:30 or 5:30?

To Josh: 5:30? sure

After opening up an app that had my list of classes, I scrolled through Monday's schedule. "My first one is english and the other one is -ngh- math."

"Geez, there's a math class that late at night? I hate math." Nodding in agreement, we slowly came to a stop at a red light. Math definitely isn't my favorite subject.

"That's because you don't study." Clyde crossed his shoulders as he stared at Token.

"And you study too much. You barely have any time to hang out anymore."

"Priorities dude." Seeing Clyde annoyed, he stared in the opposite direction, which made me chuckle. "Anyway, do you know what's happened since you left?" I shook my head. "Well, Clyde and Bebe dated for awhile didn't you?"

"Don't talk about it."

"It's a sensitive subject for him." Hearing a groan come from the brunette, Token poked him but continued driving when the light turned green. "It'll be quick. Anyway, they dated for six months until Bebe called it off. She said something about it not working out and being able to meet other people."

"It was stupid. She just wanted to see other guys. She was even into Stan until he came out of the closet."

"Since we're on that subject now, rumors say that Stan did it to date Kyle but that never came to fruition."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means the realization of a plan or project." When Clyde stared at me, I looked between him and Token to figure out why he was looking back here.

"When did you get so smart?" Shuffling my feet a bit, I looked down to my thermos.

"He's obviously been attending classes while in Denver. Guess Tweek took his classes more seriously than you did. And looks like we're back at my place." Moving closer to the window, we were definitely back at his mansion. I can actually see my house right next to it. "Anyway, head on inside while I park the car in the garage." When Clyde made a move to exit, I did the same making sure I had both my thermos and backpack.

"Let's go Tweek. I don't want to freeze my ass off out here." Following the brunette, I walked up the walkway until we stopped at the front door. "Maybe we should wait for Token to unlock it instead of ringing the doorbell." Shrugging my shoulders, it didn't really matter to me. Hearing something click, the door suddenly opened up.

"Token, where the hell… Clyde? Tweek?" Hearing my name said in a whisper, I took a step back when Craig stood in the door way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whoa, a wild Craig has appeared! Oops, that's another series... Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter! As always, if you liked it, please leave a comment! It'll always give me more motivation and I'll appreciate it! Until next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Classes

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 4! Things are getting pretty exciting! Wouldn't you agree? I wonder what Tweek will do now that he ran into Craig. Well, let's not waste any more time and find out! Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 4: Classes

Day 1, 16:13:

"Craig? What are you doing here?" No, no, this can't be happening right now. "I thought you were home or something."

"Hey, why aren't you guys inside… Craig? What are you doing at my house?" Staring at my ex-boyfriend, he wore his blue jacket and chullo with the yellow puffball that I used to wear sometimes.

"I… uh, I should probably leave." Refusing to stay there any longer, I started walking back down the walkway.

"Tweek! Wait up!" Shit, he can't really be chasing me, is he? Oh my god, please don't follow me. Making it to the sidewalk, Craig suddenly jumped in front of me. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" Now that he was closer, I looked down to my shoes, trying to avoid his gaze. "Can we… can we talk? Please don't run. You know I can't keep up with you." Oh Jesus. This is way too much pressure! Why do I have to run into him of all people? It's like a puppeteer bringing all the people I know to torture me! It's like some sort of fan fiction! Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before staring at him.

"Talk about what?" He looked a bit surprised, which was rare for the emotionless Craig. And if it was possible, he got a lot sexier. Holy shit. His hair is a little bit longer but they were more like bangs now and it looks like we're similar in height.

"Let's talk at your place. Your house is close, right?"

"No, not -ngh- really. I moved."

"Where?" Oh god, I don't want to tell him. I don't want anyone knowing I live right next to Token.

"Um, let's just go back -ngh- to Token's and talk there." Without another word, I began walking back and saw Token standing in the doorway.

"Figured you'd come back. If you need a room, upstairs, second door on the left." Nodding, I slid my shoes on the doormat as Token moved to the side. "By the way, why are you here?" Must be talking to Craig. Hearing his footsteps behind me, I made my way up the stairs.

"I need to borrow your textbook. I'll ask you later." Climbing the last flight, I made a left in the hallway and found the room Token was talking about. Twisting the doorknob, I steadily pushed it open, seeing an elegant room. It has nice, wooden furniture inside and a bed with that white drape that hangs on top of the frame. Turning around, Craig slowly closed the door behind him. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" Rubbing the back of my neck, I took another deep breath. You can do this Tweek. Just stay calm and don't freak out.

"I… just needed -ngh- some time away." Looking down, I grabbed my right arm, trying to avoid his gaze again.

"Where did you go?" I can't tell him I was at the mental institute. He'll start asking more questions like why I was there in the first place. What happened there? When did I leave? Too many questions for me to answer!

"Denver. Listen, there's nothing to talk about. You -ngh- already know we're not dating anymore."

"No, I don't. And don't fucking tell me that shit. I waited two years for you." Smiling softly, I looked back up to meet his icy, blue eyes. The ones that could swallow me whole. And it did before.

"Craig, don't you remember breaking up? Three times? Because of -ngh- Thomas? It's over between us."

"You know that I didn't mean to do those things."

"You said that before too and it was the same amount of times you cheated. Why would you -ngh- think we would still be together?"

"Because I love you." My heart began throbbing faster that I could almost feel it in my ears.

"No, no you don't!" Biting my lip, I tried holding back all the emotions I've been bottling up. "If you did, you wouldn't have gone to him."

"Please believe me. I haven't done anything with him since you've left."

"What the fuck does that matter? You did it -ngh- while we were boyfriends. That's fucking worse so why do you want to torture me? Isn't there someone else that can be with you? Fuck, you can be with -ngh- Thomas if you want."

"I don't want him!" Surprised by his yelling, I held my arm even closer. "I just want you. There hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't thought of you. What you've been doing. Where you were. Who you were with. Wondering if you still think about me." Quickly glaring at him, I rose my right hand and pointed at him.

"Why can't you see that it's -ngh- too late!? If you didn't fucking go to him, I would never have left! We would still be together and -ngh- this would have been our eighth year together! I'm done with -ngh- your apologies! I won't go back! I've moved on." Seeing him kick the door behind him, I jumped back. "Gah! Don't do that!" Watching him, he had both his fists curled up that his knuckles were turning white.

"Isn't there anything I can say to win you back? Anything I can do?" His voice suddenly becoming soft, I felt like I understood what he wanted. For me to hear him out. No, I can't go back. I can't go back to the lies. Staring at him, he looked desperate. But I can't… not after what I learned in my sessions.

"Every action has a consequence. I only hope that the time you spent with -ngh- Thomas was worth being without me." Seeing my eyes become slightly blurry, I tried smiling to stay strong. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you. Watching stupid re-runs of Red Racer, playing video games, doing stupid things together like making a snowman even when I don't want to." Chuckling, I took out my handkerchief and wiped my eyes. "I believed you. When you -ngh- apologized back then saying you wouldn't do it again. I was stupid."

"No, you weren't. I was the dumbass. Shit, I'm so fucking sorry Tweek. Can't we try again? One more time?"

"This must be the fourth time I -ngh- heard you apologize. But you don't mean it. If you -ngh- did, you would have stopped after the first -ngh- time." Closing my eyes, I wiped my face again. "I heard you've been doing well. I'm happy to hear that." Feeling my phone vibrate, I dug my phone out of my pocket to see Josh calling.

"H-Hello?" Hearing silence on the phone, I looked at my screen to see if I picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Staying silent, I coughed a bit before answering.

"Maybe."

"Then hang up. I'll see you in an hour." Hearing the line click, I steadily put my phone away.

"Who was that?" Craig moved closer until he was right in front of me.

"A friend." Feeling his hand on my face, I quickly jumped back.

"Gah! Don't… please don't touch me." Looking slightly shocked, he clicked his tongue as he continued to close the space between us.

"You heard wrong Tweek. I haven't moved on since you left. Give me one more chance."

"Why are you being so persistent? I don't get -ngh- it." Feeling the wall behind me, Craig placed a hand near my face.

"I love you Tweeky. Don't you get it?" With him being so close, I turned away trying to avoid his eyes. "Look at me." I shook my head but that didn't last long when he turned my face towards his.

"Please stop. This is…"

"Too much pressure?" Leaning in, the space between us was quickly getting smaller. Oh Jesus, he's going to kiss me. "You belong to me."

* * *

 _"What made you want to take the pills? What did you see in the school bathroom?" Crying, I tried wiping my tears with my sleeve._

 _"Craig, he… he… -ngh- when I-I s-saw him w-with Th-Thomas, he s-said that he be-belonged t-to him and t-that I -ngh- wasn't wor-worth his t-time."_

 _"Thank you Tweek." Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes to see a blur of Josh. "It's all right. You can let it all out." I began crying into his chest as I tried to pull his coat closer._

 _"It h-hurts Josh! W-why does i-it hurt so much?" I wrapped my arms around him, hoping that he wouldn't let me go._

 _"They say that when you've been burned by love, it's hard to open yourself up again."_

* * *

Remembering that exact moment, I pushed Craig back as hard as I could. "Fuck you asshole! You said that same shit to him! I've had it with your lies!" Quickly moving past him, I was tugged backwards when I felt his hand on my arm. "Let me go!" Struggling against him, he threw me back further into the room as I tumbled on my feet.

"You're not leaving until this is settled."

 _Knock-Knock_

"We're busy!" The door opened and I couldn't see who it was when Craig turned around. "I said we're busy. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Is that any way to speak to someone you don't know?" Instantly recognizing the voice, I moved to the side to see Josh waving at me. "I'm here to pick up Tweek. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Craig quickly stuck a middle finger at him to which Josh started smiling.

"You're not taking him anywhere."

"Is that so? But it looks like Tweek wants to leave. You really shouldn't stop him."

"How the fuck do you know what he wants?"

"Tweek, do you want to leave?" Feeling nervous with both of them staring at me, I nodded my head slowly. "There you have it. Please excuse us." When Josh moved past Craig, he was quickly pushed up against the wall.

"Gah! Craig! Let go of him!" I cried out but he simply held him there.

"Aren't we violent? Is this a cry for attention?" Seeing Josh smirk, I became more nervous. Shit, he's going to piss him off. "Or better yet, were you neglected as a child? That would be a possible explanation for your behavior."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Swiftly pushing Craig off before he could throw a punch, he stumbled a bit but quickly re-gained his balance. "Tweek, what the hell are you doing?"

"Will you just stop it!? We're not talking anymore until you -ngh- fucking calm down! I'm leaving!" Hearing Josh chuckle, I glanced back to see him straightening up his shirt.

"This is a classic. When communication doesn't work, physical violence is the next step. It's amazing to see how easily someone can become so frustrated."

"Josh, can you -ngh- please stop?" Not wishing for Craig to beat his ass, I pleaded with Josh as he cracked his neck.

"Fine. Do you have everything you need?" Checking my belongings, I have my backpack but where's my thermos? "Oh, you dropped this." Speak of the devil. I took my thermos from Josh as I took off my backpack to place it inside. "And you even dropped my handkerchief? I'm hurt that this is how you would treat my gift."

"I accidentally dropped it." Quickly grabbing it, his grin still didn't leave.

"My, I wonder what happened in here for you to drop your stuff. Oh well, I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't take too long." Walking past Craig, he stopped when he was in the hallway to turn around. "Actions may speak louder than words but in this case, you might want to try using words first. Otherwise, you just may wind up in a cold, lonely place."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not. It's just friendly advice." After waving his hand, he began walking away.

"He's right, Craig." Turning back to me, he looked unfazed by Josh's comment. "We can continue this another time but only if you're -ngh- calm. And when you're willing to be honest."

"How have I not been honest?" Looking down, I tossed my backpack on my shoulders and walked closer to him.

"I was there when I saw you with -ngh- Thomas. You said that he belonged to you and that I wasn't worth your time. Well, am I worth your time now?" Not bothering to wait, I quickly walked away and saw Josh waiting for me at the end of the hallway. "I thought -ngh- you said you were going to wait downstairs?" Shrugging his shoulders, we walked side by side. "How did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say an acquaintance of mine overheard the both of you yelling." Smiling at me, I looked down at the carpeting. Were we that loud? But this is a big house. There's no way anyone could have heard us. Unless there's listening devices all over the house! That has to be the reason! Wait, Josh has an acquaintance that's here? Finally arriving downstairs, both Clyde and Token stood up from the couch.

"Tweek! You okay man?" Clyde patted me on the back as I nodded my head.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know Craig would be here."

"It's fine."

"Did you still wanna hang out with us?" Peering at Clyde, Token suddenly hit him over the head. "Ow! What the hell dude?"

"Of course he doesn't. Would you want to talk to anyone if you and Bebe just had a 'talk'?" Clyde looked defeated. "Exactly. We'll hang out with him later."

"Ah Josh, thank you for coming. Did you come through the other entrance?" A tall man walked into the room, shaking Josh's hand.

"Yes, I did Mr. Black." Mr. Black? Oh, this is Token's dad. "Finding this place was harder than I thought it'd be."

"No worries at all. Token, this is Josh, one of my doctor's sons who will be attending South Park University this year. Please be sure to show him around when you get the chance."

"Sure." Noticing that Clyde was staring at Josh, I tried to get his attention by staring back at the brunette.

"You look like an Asian version of Craig." My jaw dropped as Token immediately hit him over the head again. "Will you stop hitting me!?"

"Then stop saying things that are idiotic. Sorry about him. My name's Token and I'll be more than happy to show you around. Did you happen to visit my father's workplace?"

"Not really. I just know my father works closely with him."

"How do you know Tweek then?" I stared at Josh, wondering how he was going to answer.

"You're quite inquisitive. There was a pen-pal program set up and Tweek happened to be the one answering my letters." A pen-pal program? Who the hell is going to believe that? Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I looked back to see Craig gesturing me to follow him.

"Father, you had something like that set up?" Walking away from the conversation, Craig took out his phone.

"Can I have your number?" Oh god, if I don't give it to him, he'll pester someone else for it and Clyde will probably give it to him even if I tell him not to. Staring at his phone, I exhaled loudly when I took it and entered my number. "Thanks. I'll see you later then?"

"I -ngh- guess." Seeing Craig smile made me feel a bit warmer for some reason. Shit, I'm leaving right now. Even when the others were still talking, I moved in between them all and left through the front door.

"Now that isn't nice leaving the person who came to pick you up in the first place." Josh swiftly caught up to me as we began walking in pace. "Need some time to think?" Nodding my head, I looked up to the sky to see it getting cloudy again.

Day 1, 17:26:

"You knew that was -ngh- Craig right?" Eating a fry, I watched Josh as he began devouring his food.

"I had my suspicions. I can see why you were drawn to him." Taking a bite out of his burger, he followed it up with some water.

"What's that -ngh- supposed to mean?"

"Ignore my comment. Please continue." Glaring at him, I took another fry.

"He apologized, kept saying how much he loved me and that he wants me back." I watched as he sipped on his water, waiting for me to continue. "Ngh, he… also tried to kiss me, I think. But I pushed him away and no matter how much I kept bringing up -ngh- Thomas, he wouldn't give up."

"Interesting. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. But the truth is, you knew exactly what you had; you just thought you'd never lose it. Have you heard of this phrase before?" I shook my head. "Think about it. It may apply to your ex-boyfriend. Either way, Craig is an interesting character. It'd be fascinating to have a couple of sessions with him." I shuddered at the thought. He'd probably rip Craig's mental health in half as easily as shredding paper.

"Why do you think he's -ngh- interesting?"

"Don't worry about what I think."

"Why not?" Scowling at the doctor, he merely smiled back.

"Predisposition. You must form your own judgment and opinion first before hearing others'. Tell me what you think of what Craig said to you." Sipping my coffee, I rubbed my head, trying to think. "While it's important to use your brain, think about what you feel as well. Trust your instincts."

"I want to forgive him but I can't -ngh- forget what I went through. He cheated on me not once but three times. How can I -ngh- forgive him for doing that?"

"Ah, logic over emotion. Showing genuine compassion to those who have wronged us, instead of allowing anger to eat away at us is the best course of action. However, I do stand by what I've said in many... conversations. Everything you do has consequences. Will you choose to forgive and be with him with the risk of being hurt again? Or will you choose to merely be friends with the risk of being able to fix your relationship and potentially be happy together? That's something for you to think about."

"That's too much pressure." Feeling depressed, I took another sip of my coffee as I pushed my fries away. I'm not that hungry anymore.

"Sometimes, the choices we make will be difficult. Challenging even. But these are the things that will enable you to grow."

"What would you do?" Peering at Josh, he began picking at my fries.

"Again, predisposition. Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to be with him."

"But you're scared of him cheating on you again?" Nodding my head, I slunk back in my seat. "Trust is believing that the person who is trusted will do what is expected. When trust is absent, everything will fail if the lack of trust has not been identified and addressed. I'm assuming that you also want him to feel the same pain you went through, correct?" Feeling guilty, I twirled away from his gaze. "Don't be so ashamed. It's normal to feel that way. But there are other ways to get through this without being vengeful."

"How?"

"Rebuilding trust means a commitment to changing how you think. Mistakes are inevitable. After all, we're human beings." Not understanding what he said, he began cleaning up his mess.

"Wait, I don't -ngh- get it."

"You will in time. Now let's go, we don't want to be late for class." Annoyed, I started gathering my things as we both stood up and threw our trash out. Following him out of the cafeteria, we began walking down the hallway. What did he mean by that? Is he saying to forgive and forget? But I've done that already. Three fucking times! "Don't think so hard." Glancing back up, he ruffled my hair with a grin. "Relationships with people will be difficult but think about how many people are part of a relationship. Then who has to do the work?"

"Is that another trick question? Why can't you be -ngh- direct for once?"

"Feed a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, he'll eat for a lifetime. Well, would you look at that? I believe our first class just became more interesting." Seeing the grin on his face get even bigger, I glanced ahead to see Craig heading in our direction. Oh shit! I quickly moved behind Josh, hoping that he didn't see me. "I hope you know that was very obvious."

"Tweek?" Hearing Craig say my name, I peered over to see him standing in front of us. "Are you hiding from me?"

"Gah!" Josh began laughing and when I felt him ruffle my hair again, I closed my right eye.

"Calm down." Opening my eye, Craig had one of the angriest scowls I've ever seen. "I believe I didn't introduce myself previously. My name is Josh, nice to meet you." He merely flipped my doctor off in response.

"How do you know Tweek?" Feeling a little bit brave, I came out from behind Josh.

"Hmm, we were pen pals until I met up with him in Denver. How long ago was that? Ah, I think about two years ago? Time really flies when you're having fun." Flipping Josh off again, he turned to me.

"Do you have class right now?" Oh god, this is too much pressure.

"Yeah, english 15."

"I'm in that class. Wanna sit together?" Glancing over to Josh, he waved his hands while chuckling.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to entertain myself. We'll meet after your math class."

"Okay." Walking away, he gave a wave before disappearing out of sight.

"You're meeting up with him after your math class?"

"Yeah, what's -ngh- wrong with that?" He clicked his tongue.

"Nothing, we'll talk later. Let's just get to class." While walking up the stairs, I could feel the urge to twitch. Ugh, keep it together Tweek! "You okay?" Keeping quiet, I nodded as we landed on the second floor.

"Fucking shit!" Hearing someone yell, I looked towards the direction of our classroom to see a familiar face wearing a checkered shirt. Wait, is that Josh standing next to him? Getting closer, the rest of the students began walking into the classroom.

"My, my. What have we here?" Shit, I knew he looked familiar! That's fucking Thomas! Yep, the world really hates me right now. Maybe it was a bad idea to come back to South Park or even leave the house today.

"Sorry, I have Tourette's Syndrome."

"Ah, something incurable for the time being. Fascinating."

"Thomas?" Peering at Craig, he looked emotionless but that's how he always looks.

"Craig?" Turning towards the classroom, Josh had one of the biggest smiles on his face. Oh god, I haven't seen a smile like that since I started talking about my… attempt to kill myself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fuck! Uh, I'm going to college here. Didn't think I'd see you so soon again."

"It would appear that you two know one another. Perhaps it would be a good time to catch up. Tweek, shall we go ahead?" Craig immediately placed his arm in front of me, stopping me from going with Josh. "Are we practicing false imprisonment? That's a felony and tort."

"Cock!" Josh began laughing as we all continued staring at him.

"My apologies. Thomas, is it? I wasn't laughing at you but the situation I've found myself in. This town is such a small world. I can only hope that things continue to stay interesting. Now," He stretched out a hand to me. "Tweek, care to join me?"

"He. Isn't. Going. With. You."

"Oh? If that's the case, Thomas, would you care to sit with me?" Surprisingly, Thomas agreed as they both entered the classroom. Just who else am I going to run into today?

"I don't have feelings for him. In case you were wondering." No, I wasn't but now I am. Did you have feelings for him before? That would explain why you cheated on me in the first place. Twitching a bit, we walked inside and saw at least 20-30 other students.

"Tweek! You're in this class too?" Searching for the voice, Bebe waved her hand frantically when I noticed Josh sitting on her left with Thomas. There were two open seats available on her right, coincidentally. "Come over here! You can bring Craig too!" When is this day going to be over?

Day 1, 19:01:

"Wow, that was so boring." Bebe stretched her arms above her head as we left the classroom. "Do you have another class?"

"Ngh, math."

"Sounds like fun. Well, I wish I could stay and chat but I have a date tonight so I can't be late!" Swiftly bringing Josh and I into a group hug, she began skipping off. "I'll see the both of you bright and early tomorrow!"

"Shit! Craig, can I talk to you?" Hearing Thomas' question, I felt a bit pissed about them being alone together. Who knows what they're going to do? Whatever! Craig can do whatever the fuck he wants just like I can.

"Hey Tweek! I didn't know you were in this class." Hearing my name, Stan left the same classroom we were just in. That's weird, I didn't even see him in there.

"Hi Stan. Ngh."

"What's your next class?"

"Math 30."

"What a coincidence! So do I! Wanna walk there together?" What the hell is going on? Why are there so many people I know in this class? I forgot how fucking small this town is. "Oh, hey Craig. Didn't see you standing there." Looking behind me, Craig flipped him off.

"I'll text you later Tweek." Watching both him and Thomas walk away, I really wanted to stop them from leaving together. No, control yourself Tweek. "Wait, I want to talk to you first." Seeing Craig point at Josh, he raised one of his eyebrows. "Come with me." Taking a step forward, I grabbed Josh's arm, stopping him. Staring at me, he smiled as he moved closer to my ear.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Defeated, I let him go as the three of them turned to the next hallway.

"What was that all about?" Shrugging my shoulders, I wish I knew. "Are you and Craig back together?"

"No, not really."

"That's good. I never liked how he was using you back then. Come on, let's go." Following Stan, he went down the stairs as I stayed closely behind.

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah? You and him were one of the longest couples South Park ever had and it was easy to see when he started going for Thomas. All of us felt bad with how he treated you. You shouldn't get back together with him." Hearing his words, I felt upset. I didn't know the whole school knew what was happening. Am I the last to know? "Well, that's all in the past now. Kenny's also in the same class so I hope you don't mind sitting with him." Somehow, we were already standing in front of the next classroom.

"There you are… who's this?" Sensing someone next to me, I slowly moved away, hiding my anxiousness as I almost jumped away instead. Looking over, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an orange parka and pants was smiling at us. Where the hell did he come from?

"It's Tweek. Don't you recognize him?" Bringing his face closer to my own, it made me move back even further.

"Tweek? You look different."

"I can say the same -ngh- for you." I don't remember Kenny being attractive. Grinning, he made his way into the classroom with both of us in tow.

"Since when did you become so opinionated?" Paying no heed to his question, we took a couple of seats in the middle of the classroom. "So Stan, when are you going to propose to Kyle?

"Shut the fuck up Kenny. You know he's fucking straight." At least the classroom was still empty.

"Yeah, straight as my dick."

"I definitely did not need to know that."

"You were going to find out eventually." Seeing Stan turn bright red, this was another part I don't remember about Kenny. I wonder if Kenny's gay too. "No, I'm not gay." Widening my eyes, I stared at him as he had a smirk on his face. He reminds me too much of Josh already. "Well, maybe for Kyle I am." Hearing Stan groan, he took out a notebook and opened it on his desk. "So Tweek, how's it going? You don't seem to twitch as much anymore."

"Really?" Taking out my thermos, I opened it up and took a sip of my coffee. Yes! It's still warm.

"I see you still love coffee at least. By the way, there was an Asian guy on campus. I saw him hanging out with you in the cafeteria today. Who is he?"

"Was that the guy you were with after english?" I nodded to Stan.

"His name's Josh. He's -ngh- from Denver who decided to come here for college."

"Pft, who the hell wants to come here for college? Should have just stayed in Denver. How do you know him?"

"We were pen pals while I was away."

"Pen pals? Do people really still do those things?"

"Shut it Kenny. I think it's pretty cool they did something like that instead of meeting online. By the way, did you know Thomas is attending this university too?" Hearing his name, I decided to take my notebook out to distract myself from the conversation.

"Really? I wonder what will happen if he meets with Craig."

"They -ngh- already did." Well, I didn't last too long staying away from that conversation.

"Damn, too bad I wasn't there."

"Really dude? That's all you care about? Think about how Tweek must be feeling." Sighing, I laid my head on the desk waiting for class to start. "Sorry, we can stop talking about him if you want."

"It doesn't matter." Turning away from them, I closed my eyes, hoping to drift away in the darkness. I wonder what Craig is doing. Is he doing stuff with Thomas again? No, I can't think like that. I shouldn't even be thinking about him.

Day 1, 20:24:

Walking down the hallway alone, there was someone standing near the entrance. "Hey cutie. Need a ride?" Recognizing Craig's voice, he walked directly into the moonlight. Oh Jesus, he looks beautiful in that lighting. "Come on, let's go." Not sure what to do, he began walking to the parking lot as I followed behind. Unlocking a pretty old Honda, he started it up as I took the seat next to him.

"Wait, you don't -ngh- know where I live." Staying silent, we drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. Shit, is he going to kidnap me? Oh god, if he kidnaps me, no one's going to know! Is this revenge for our talk this afternoon? Gah! This is what happens when you deny Craig Tucker!

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? Why?"

"I spoke to Josh. He kept talking in riddles, which was fucking annoying. I can't believe you know the guy." Smiling, it felt nice knowing that I wasn't the only one who thought that way about my doctor. "He wouldn't answer any of my questions and just told me to ask you. There's no way you'd say no to being with me unless you had someone else."

"Wow, you're unbelievable."

"Shit, that's not what I meant to say." Shaking my head, I felt my phone vibrate as I took it out of my pocket. A new message.

Stan: hey, do you wanna do the math homework with me tomorrow?

"Who's that?"

"Stan." Hearing Craig groan, I glanced over to him.

"What the actual fuck? Even he has your number?" I put my phone away, deciding not to piss him off anymore. I'll just reply to him when I get home. "What did he say?"

"He -ngh- wants to do some homework together."

"Tell him no." Feeling slightly annoyed, I began glaring at him.

"What did you and Thomas talk about?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And now we're at the end! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far so please let me know what you think! Leave a review and be sure to follow this story! Thanks again for reading! Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Bridges

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 5! I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far. If you have, please make sure to write a comment and follow it for new updates! Without further ado, let's dive right in!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 5: Bridges

Day 1, 20:32:

"He wants to be my boyfriend."

"Oh." That was all I could say. They might as well be together. I mean, Craig did cheat on me before with him. Must have been better than me. Maybe I was just too fucked up that Craig couldn't handle it anymore. "That's good I guess. Are you -ngh- boyfriends now?"

"What the fuck? No, we're not. I said that I want you and only you." Yes! No wait, I shouldn't be happy about that! He could be sweet talking me for all I know. "I told Thomas that. You can even ask your friend since he was there. Jesus, what will it take for you to believe me?"

"Well it's kind of hard you dick."

"Your dick's hard? I can take care of that." Smiling at me, I turned away feeling hot again. Geez, what's wrong with me? I keep getting these heat flashes today. Is it the coffee?

"No asshole. You cheated on me a couple of times so it's -ngh- difficult to trust you again."

"I'll try and wait patiently but with you in front of me, it's kind of hard. And I mean it in that way."

"Really?" Laughing a bit, I glanced back to the road in front of us.

"Hey, I waited two years for you to come back. So I'll wait as long as it'll take for you to trust me again."

"Since when did you become so -ngh- romantic?"

"Only for you." Shaking my head, I could feel a smile creep up on my lips as we turned a corner. "I missed that smile of yours, you know. The one you used to show only to me."

"Now you're trying too hard." We both laughed as I began to remember how things used to be. It was easier but now… now things are different.

"You still didn't tell me if you have a boyfriend." Unzipping my backpack, I took out my thermos, hoping that there was still some coffee left.

"No, not really."

"Good. Keep it that way cause you're gonna be mine again." Glancing over, Craig looked earnest but shit, aren't we supposed to learn from our mistakes so we don't repeat them?

"Overconfident -ngh- as usual."

"That's cause I love you." I wonder if you really mean that. Shaking my thermos, I couldn't hear any liquid moving. "No more coffee? Well, at least we're back at Harbucks." Gazing up, we were in the process of parking in front of a Harbucks. Wait a minute, I fucking work here! Oh shit, does he know that?

"I -ngh- thought you were bringing me home?"

"Your friend wouldn't tell me where you live and I have feeling you're not going to either. At least, not yet." Looking around the lot, I found Josh's car sitting in the same spot we parked this morning.

"So you just drove around with me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you." After shifting his car to park, he turned towards me. "I'll text you later. Promise me you'll text back."

"Um, okay." Twitching in my seat, I manually unlocked the door and stepped out of the vehicle. Quietly, I closed it when a cold breeze hit me in the face. Finally, some cold air! It was getting way too hot inside his car. Staring at the Audi, I couldn't see anyone sitting in the driver's seat. Was he inside the cafe? Walking to the sidewalk, I glanced back to see Craig watching me. Waving goodbye, I briskly walked into Harbucks and found Josh sitting in the corner. Looks like he's talking to someone. As I approached, Josh darted his eyes in my direction.

"Welcome back. How was your date?" Finally reaching the bench, I have a better view of who he's sitting with.

"Kenny? Why are you -ngh- here?" Smiling towards me, he laid his head in his hand making his blonde hair cover one of his light, blue eyes.

"I was just getting to know your friend here." Staring at Josh, he gave a small yawn as he looked up at me.

"Are you ready to head back?" I nodded. Starting to get up, I moved back a bit to give Josh some room.

"Are we already done with our conversation?" Glancing back, Kenny peered at us from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry but Tweek is more important that this conversation you were trying to have." Kenny clicked his tongue as he laid back in the bench.

"For someone just starting college, you're too smart. Are you sure you should be in South Park?" Snickering, Josh hovered over Kenny with a grin.

"Don't let your curiosity kill you."

"It's so hard to resist the temptation." As Josh began walking away, Kenny propped himself over the bench.

"Let's go Tweek." Seeing him halfway out the door, I swiftly made my way back outside.

"Um, Josh? What was -ngh- that about?" Opening up his car, I did the same on my side to make sure I don't miss anything.

"Let's just say he's trying to figure out my history and relationship with you." Twitching in my seat, I shakily clicked my seatbelt together.

"Gah! Really? What should we -ngh- do? We can't -ngh- let him find out!" Starting the car, I immediately felt cold air hitting my face.

"Oops, sorry about that." Turning the dial, he switched off the air vent. "And don't worry. As long as you stick to the plan, we'll be fine. He'll never find out."

"Does he -ngh- know anything?"

"Only from what you told him. I merely played with his questions. Besides, he only sat with me for less than five minutes." Taking a deep breath, I felt relieved. I thought that we were already exposed with the way today's been going. "That worried, huh?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Not really. Even if he continues to poke around in our business, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Why is he being so -ngh- nosy anyway?"

"Most likely his personality. He seems to be the type of person who knows everything in this small town. I'm pretty new so it's no surprise he's trying to find out more about me. Although, I wish him good luck in his endeavor. But enough about that, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. And how did you -ngh- know I was with Craig?"

"Remember when he asked to speak with me after our class together?" I nodded. "First, he had some choice words about me touching you earlier. Second, he asked what our relationship was and practically demanded that I should stay away from you. Seems he dislikes our relationship." He did that? "You can see how far that led him. But his conversation with Thomas was much more interesting." Waiting for him to continue, I stayed quiet. After staring at him for a minute or two, I quickly became annoyed.

"So, what happened? What did they talk about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanted me to tell you that sort of information? That's quite gossipy." Crossing my arms, I stared directly at the road. "Don't be like that. You should remember our conversation on predisposition."

"Fine. Craig told me that Thomas wanted to be his -ngh- boyfriend but said no. Is that true?"

"Is that what he said? Interesting." Feeling shivers run through my body, I quickly gazed back at him.

"Is he lying?" Josh merely kept his mouth shut and to be honest, it was driving me insane. "Can you please -ngh- answer me?"

"It sounds like you've made a decision as to what kind of relationship you want with him. Or am I mistaken?" What is he talking about now? I just want to know if Craig was telling the truth. I haven't thought about what kind of relationship I want. Is he trying to say that I care too much? But that's because he said he loved me! No, we'll just be friends. Yeah, that's it. We'll stay friends. But what if Craig actually means it this time? What if he's really sorry? "It looks like you're having a tough debate. What else did he say to you?"

"That he waited for two years and that he'll -ngh- continue waiting until I trust him again. He also said not to get together with anyone until -ngh- we became boyfriends again."

"Interesting. Well, we're back home. I think I should leave the car outside since it's not going to snow tonight." We drove up the driveway and when he put it in park, I quickly got out. I'm not letting him get away from this conversation.

"Can you just help me -ngh- out here? I don't know what to do about him!"

"Exactly when did I become the counselor in these types of affairs?" He's so annoying!

"Josh! Why are you being..."

"Tweek?" Catching my name, I glanced at the end of our driveway to see someone walking up. "Is that you?" Squinting my eyes, a very familiar face was getting closer.

"Clyde?" Fuck. This cannot be happening right now.

"It is you! What are you doing over here?" Looking over to Josh, he had that stupid grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I… um…" Oh god, what should I say? There's no way I can get out of this. Feeling myself twitch, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Even if I tell him I'm at Josh's house, he'll start asking why we're together at this time of night. Gah! This is too much fucking pressure! "This is my house."

"Really? When did you move over here?" Opening my eyes, Clyde had his eyes on the house behind me.

"Ngh, recently."

"That's awesome! Is it okay if I crash at your place tonight? My dad is actually out of town for the month." I looked over to Josh as he kept watching us. Geez, aren't you going to say anything? "Were you two about to do something?"

"No, no. We were going to do our english homework together but we can just do it tomorrow. I'll see you later Tweek." With a smile, he opened up the garage. Damn it. We didn't get to finish talking about Craig.

"Wait, why is he going in your house?"

"He's -ngh- renting a room since we know each other." Massaging my neck, I tried to stop myself from shaking. This plan is too hard to follow.

"That's so lucky. So, um, can I stay for the night?" Nodding my head, I turned around and began walking into the garage.

"Sure. Let's go -ngh- in."

"Yes!" Suddenly feeling something heavy jump on my back, I stumbled forward as I tried to keep myself on my feet. Turning my head, Clyde smiled at me and gave the peace sign. He's starting to get annoying already.

"Can you -ngh- warn me before you do that next time?"

"Will do! Now we can catch up and stuff!" Sighing at his excitement, I looked up to see that the sky was clear like this afternoon.

Day 1, 21:12:

"Clyde, promise me that you won't -ngh- tell anyone I live here." Staring down at my bed, I bit my lip hoping that he'll keep his mouth shut.

"Don't look so serious dude. I promise, I won't tell anyone. Not even Craig or Token but don't you think Token will find out? You live right next to the guy."

"If he does find out, I'd rather not hear that it -ngh- came from you." Picking up my phone from the desk, I opened up my messages.

To Josh: can u come to my room? i wanna finish our talk

I should probably get back to Stan about doing homework tomorrow.

To Stan: sure wat time?

"You've changed." Lifting my head from the phone, Clyde began laughing. "Not that it's a bad thing. Sorry I've been saying it all day. It's just you never used to hide things from us." Sensing my phone vibrating, I hastily opened up my messages.

Josh: Isn't your friend with you right now?

To Josh: idc

Stan: when r u off work?

"Who are you texting?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get Josh to come over. I need to talk to him about Craig."

To Stan: 4

"Craig? What about him?" Putting my phone down, I peered at Clyde who was wearing a pair of my sweats and a green t-shirt.

"I'm -ngh- just trying to figure out what I should do."

"What did you guys even talk about? You know, when you were upstairs back at Token's place." Lying back on my bed, I looked up to the ceiling, trying to calm my nerves.

"He wants to get back with me but I don't know if I should."

"That's tough. All I can say is that I haven't seen Craig show so much emotion like he did today. I'm sure it was pretty shocking for him to see you but he looked kinda happy. You know it's pretty rare for him to show any emotion." Sitting back up, I looked at my phone but didn't see any new messages. Josh is literally right down the hallway but he can't get back to me any sooner?

"Did he -ngh- say anything to you or Token after I left for class?"

"He was mad at us for not telling him that you were back but he let that one go real quick. There wasn't really anything else since he left after borrowing a book from Token."

"How was he -ngh- these past two years?"

"Hmm," Clyde crossed his arms and looked down at his floor mat in silence. "Well, he was the same as usual. Kept to himself and gave everyone the middle finger who even slightly annoyed him. He was even ignoring Thomas until he left in junior year. Haven't seen the guy since."

"I actually saw him in my class tonight."

"You did?" I nodded. "Whoa, it's strange having the both of you back in South Park at the same time. Coincidence, huh?" Yeah, too much of a coincidence. "Wait, does Craig know?"

"Yeah, they both had a -ngh- talk apparently." Picking up my phone again, there was finally a new message icon on my screen.

Stan: cool. i'll meet you after work

Josh: Visit me if you really want to talk

"Hey, I'm going to see Josh. Do you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure you really want me in your business?" He looked down again, appearing a bit anxious. "I feel like you didn't want me knowing all this."

"It's fine. Just remember our -ngh- promise." Swiftly beaming at me, he nodded as he got up from the floor. "Let's go then." Moving off the bed, I left my bedroom with Clyde right behind me. If I remember, his room should be at the end of this hallway after making a left and a right turn. This'll be my first time seeing it.

"Make sure you close the door behind you." Hearing the door shut, we started our way down to the other side.

"So is your friend good in these sorts of things?"

"You'll see." Feeling myself begin to twitch, I held my right arm. Come on Tweek, you've talked to this guy many times before at the Institute. This time won't be any different. Unless he decides to be an ass tonight and not answer any of my questions.

"I feel kind of nervous dude." Making a left turn, I could see a half moon out of a window we quickly passed by.

"Why?"

"Cause this guy is your friend. I don't know anything about him at all. Is he weird?" Shaking my head, we made a right turn to the next hallway.

"He's weird but -ngh- in a good way."

"When is being weird ever a good way?" Ignoring his last question, we finally made it to his room as I raised my hand to the door.

 _Knock-Knock_

"Come in." Slowly opening the door, the sound of music came flooding out of the room. But it sounds weird. "I hope you don't mind Camille Saint-Saens." Stepping inside, Josh was on his laptop, sitting at the desk. Turning around in his chair, he smiled as Clyde closed the door behind us.

"What kind of music is this?"

"Ah, your name is Clyde, correct?" Glancing over to the brunette, he nodded his head. "This is classical music. Certain people have an affinity for it." Closing the laptop behind him, the music turned off. "But you're not here to learn about classical music. Tweek, let's start by talking about bridges."

"Bridges? What about -ngh- them?"

"Do you know how they're built?"

"No, not really." Motioning for us to sit on his bed, I took a spot closer to Josh while Clyde sat on my left.

"Think about a bridge's purpose; to connect two areas that could not be connected without it. Relationships between people could be compared to a bridge. For example, my bridge with you is pretty sturdy and it'll probably take something pretty nasty to break it down. Now, think about your bridge with Clyde. Does it have the foundation it needs to keep the bridge up? Think of the bridge's foundation as trust. Do you understand?"

"For the -ngh- most part."

"Good. Clyde, what do you think of your bridge with Tweek? Is it something strong or do we need to make some repairs to it?" Glancing over, he gave it some thought before answering.

"Um, well, we used to be good friends so maybe repairs?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer...?" Clyde still answered as if it was a question.

"You don't sound very confident but I'll ignore it this time. If you think we need to make repairs, what can we do to build a stronger foundation?"

"I don't know. This sounds really complicated." Josh softly smiled as he took out a book and a pen and began writing something. Am I in a session right now?

"Think too hard and it will be complicated. Right now, you're here with us at Tweek's new home. I'm sure you were asked to keep it a secret from everyone in South Park. Didn't Tweek put a strong foundation, that is trust in you, on his side of the bridge?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Now what can you do to ensure the foundation on your side is just as strong?"

"Keep it a secret!" Clyde shouted out the answer like a kid answering a question in class.

"Correct. Going back to an earlier conversation, Tweek, we lightly touched on relationships. How many people are involved in a relationship?"

"What kind of -ngh- relationship are you talking about?" Josh shook his head.

"You're thinking too hard. Again, how many people are involved in a relationship?"

"Two."

"Let's say that two people need to build a bridge to cross a river but they can only start on their own side. The foundation has to be built first before the bridge. That's where trust comes into play. If there's no trust, the bridge will not last and it'll probably be unable to withstand a storm. With that said, what do you think your foundation looks like with Craig?"

"Like shit."

"You're being pessimistic, as usual. Acknowledge reality. What has Craig done to establish foundation?" What did Craig do? I don't think he really did anything that can count as trust. Or building a foundation as Josh says.

"I don't think he has."

"That's an acceptable answer. And what about you? What foundation have you made?" Feeling confused, I scratched my head.

"I don't think I have either."

"Now do you see why you're having difficulty deciding what to do? You're focused too much on the past. For there to be a bridge, it needs to be focused on the future similar to a project due in two weeks. There needs to be communication and planning involved and a part of planning is having a set of expectations for one another."

"This is -ngh- a lot Josh. You make it sound so easy."

"Hmm, did you want some coffee?"

"You have some?" Eyeing him suspiciously, he took out his phone.

"Yeah, I'll have some brought up to us. Clyde, would you care for some tea or something to drink?" Peeking over, he swayed his legs back and forth on the bed.

"I'm good. I kinda want to sleep tonight." Josh started tapping on his screen for a couple of seconds before putting it away.

"The butler will be up shortly."

"You guys have a butler?" Hearing Clyde's whisper, I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know we had one. Maybe that's some kind of code for something else but I don't remember Josh saying anything about that.

"Anyway, as I mentioned in a previous conversation, decisions aren't always easy but it's important to make a decision that you won't regret. Life is too short for those things. Well, I believe that's all we have time to discuss for this evening. Once the butler arrives, please head back to your room." Hearing Josh's ringtone, he quickly looked at it before standing up. "I'll return in just a moment." Rubbing my forehead, I could hear Josh close the door as my head started to pound a little.

"Now I see why you wanted to talk to him. He's kinda intense though, which is cool but kinda scary. I mean, who listens to that kind of music anyway?"

"It helps -ngh- him to relax and destress sometimes. At least that's what he told me." Taking my phone out, I found a new message when I scrolled through.

Unknown Number: hey tweekie. wat r u up to?

Must be Craig. Adding his contact info in my phone, the number quickly changed to his name on top of the screen.

To Craig: nothing. hey can i talk to u before work tomorrow? it might be too early for you though

Craig: sure wat time

That was quick. "Do you think I should get back with Bebe?" Tearing myself away from the phone, my childhood friend looked a bit distressed.

"Ngh, I don't know man. I mean, I don't know her all that well except that she asks way -ngh- too many questions. Do you want to?"

To Craig: 7:30

"Since we're talking about this, I guess I should get it out. I just… you know. I don't want to be lonely and go through college without a girlfriend since that seems kind of lame." I twitched at his explanation.

"Dude, seriously? That's a -ngh- terrible reason. If Josh heard that, he would probably look at you like a dumbass."

Craig: cool where at

"You have it easier than me. You're gay and you could get together with Craig if you wanted. Especially if he's trying to go after you, which doesn't make sense because I could have sworn he said something about not being able to decide between you or Thomas." Grabbing my full attention, I quickly put the phone away. "Tweek, don't look so shocked. This was before you left South Park."

"You're telling me that he -ngh- couldn't decide between us? Why the hell not?"

"Listen, it was two years ago and I don't remember everything. We were just sitting in the cafeteria one day and Craig came to us asking for advice. Token just called him a dumbass for cheating on you and that you deserved someone better. He was actually about to punch him until I said that I agreed. Then he just flipped us off and walked away." Great, now I don't feel like seeing Craig anymore. Hearing the door open, I watched as Josh came back in with a blue thermos.

"Here, it's for you." Handing it to me, I took it and immediately knew there was coffee in it. "Leave the one you have in the kitchen tomorrow so it can get cleaned." Opening up my present, the smell of coffee immediately filled my nose. This is so relaxing. "Tweek, have you decided what to do now?" Taking a sip, I sighed as I focused on the carpet.

"I was actually going to try and -ngh- meet up with Craig before work tomorrow but that was until Clyde said something."

"Dude, don't blame it on me! Besides, it's in the past!"

"Yeah but you made it sound like Craig wanted to be with Thomas."

"Tweek," Hearing Josh sound half sarcastic and half serious, I could feel goosebumps run through my neck. Slowly bringing my eyes to meet Josh's, he wore a smile on his face. It was too familiar even though I saw it once or twice but it was during those... incidents. "Do you intend to continue dramatizing your relationship with Craig based on the past? Even after the work we've done covering how relationships are formed and maintained?"

"No, I don't. Ngh, I'm s-sorry. I just didn't like hearing that he actually had to think about picking me or Thomas. That -ngh- just makes this whole conversation pointless!" Seeing his smile change back to normal, I immediately sighed out loud.

"People make mistakes. It's up to us to decide whether or not we should show forgiveness. Now, what time are you planning on meeting him?" That was too close for comfort. I don't even want to remember the day he made a patient have a mental breakdown during class. The worst part about that moment was that everything he said was right.

"Dude, are you okay?" Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I glanced over to Clyde who seemed worried. Looking back to my doctor, he was just watching us.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm meeting him at 7:30 at Harbucks so I'll probably just walk or something."

"It's fine, I don't mind driving you earlier. Clyde, when is your next class tomorrow?" Taking my phone out again, I shakily opened up my messages.

"Nine."

To Craig: harbucks, on campus. the same one you dropped me off at

"Would you like a ride to campus around seven or would you prefer to sleep in some more and walk to campus later?"

Craig: cool. can't wait for our breakfast date

"I'll just walk. I don't want to disturb you guys any more since I'm staying over tonight."

"Don't worry too much about it. Any close friend of Tweek's is a close friend of mine. Please let me know if you change your mind in the morning. If you do decide to sleep in, I'll be sure to have breakfast prepared for you when you wake up."

Craig: i knew u couldn't stay away from me

Shaking my head at his text, I looked back up to see Clyde and Josh staring at each other.

"Um, are you guys okay?"

"What!? What are you talking about?" Staring at the brunette, he looked either worried or confused as he avoided my eyes. Josh was grinning as he opened up his laptop letting the classical music play again. Did I just miss something?

Day 2, 07:28:

"Hey. How'd you sleep last night?" Taking a seat in front of me, Craig looked as dashing as ever in his blue attire. It's a crime to look that good in the morning. Sipping on my coffee, I twitched a bit as I tried to picture how this conversation was going to go.

"I only -ngh- slept for about five hours."

"That's a lot longer than you used to sleep." Oh yeah, I did sleep a lot less than that. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Our -ngh- relationship. What we want to do about it." Looking more serious, he brought his arms up on the table. "Let me finish talking before you say anything, okay?" Nodding his head, I took another drink. Keep it together Tweek, you can do this. "We were together for six years until you -ngh- cheated on me with Thomas. You did it three times and each time you apologized saying that would be the -ngh- last time. It became hard to sleep at night and the only time I could was if I cried myself to sleep. I really thought you -ngh- loved me just as much as I loved you. I couldn't understand why you did it in the first place and I don't think you ever told me why." Taking a deep breath, I kept going.

"The third time you did it was probably the worst for me. The image of you and Thomas -ngh- in the school bathroom is stuck in my head. You have no idea how much I want to forget what I saw. How the both of you were -ngh- enjoying it. How it looked like there weren't any regrets. I went home and I…" Staring at the table, I tried so hard to focus on my thermos. "I tried to kill myself. I thought that being without you wasn't a life worth living but if you wanted to be with Thomas, I -ngh- wasn't going to stop you. Obviously, that -ngh- didn't work since I'm here now." Looking back up, Craig was biting his lip so hard that I thought it was going to start bleeding. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. "I… I don't know why you want to be with me after all that."

"You… you tried killing yourself?" Smiling softly at my thermos, I moved it a bit to the side.

"Yeah, I was stupid for doing that wasn't I?"

"Stop saying you're stupid." Slowly glancing back up, his eyes held so much emotion. Sadness, confusion, desperation. Emotions I haven't seen in a long time. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I pushed you that far. The whole thing with Thomas was stupid. I thought he was super cool for being able to say and do whatever he wanted and I just wanted some fun. I meant it when I apologized to you but Thomas was always there to tempt me. It was just hard for me and I couldn't stay away. When you left, I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know who to blame more. Myself or Thomas. I felt lost without you telling me what I should be doing or how I should be behaving with people. There was just this huge empty space for two long, fucking years. Seeing you yesterday made me so happy. I actually thought I was dreaming but you're here right now, sitting in front of me." Swallowing some saliva, I popped my thermos open.

"I… ngh, I don't know what to do about us anymore. I want to be with you but I'm scared Craig. I'm scared that you'll hurt me again. We can be -ngh- friends like before but I need to think about being your boyfriend again."

"Fine but don't forget that I want to be with you. I'm just… so sorry that I pushed you to try and kill yourself, you know. If you died back then, I don't know what I would have done."

"Tweek, it's almost eight. Here, I brought you an apron." Looking up to Josh, he placed a green apron on the table as I took a sip of coffee "Make sure you clock in on-time." Nodding my head, he walked off to the counter.

"If you ever have those kind of thoughts again, even if we aren't boyfriends, I want you to talk to me. Okay?" Looking away, I didn't know what to say. "Please promise me Tweek. I don't want to lose you like that." Slowly nodding my head, I looked back up. "Can we meet after you're done working? Maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm meeting Stan after work so we can do our homework."

"You're meeting with him?"

"Yeah." He opened his mouth to say something but simply nodded his head. Getting up from the bench, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I really wanted to say this yesterday but you've changed. You really are capable of doing more than you think. Thanks for giving me another chance." Returning the gesture, I shakily hugged him around the shoulders. Wait, what's that smell? Leaning closer, I breathed deeply to find out that it was Craig. Oh my god, I forgot how good he smells. "I see you still like my scent." Quickly pushing him away, I rubbed my face with my arm as I felt hot again.

"I-I don't know what -ngh- you're talking about. I have work so I'll talk to you later." Walking away, I felt so embarrassed. But I couldn't help it! He just smells so good!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the chapter! I tried making the transition between scenes be seamless so let me know if anything seems out of place. What do you think of the relationship between Craig and Tweek? Let me know in a comment and be sure to follow the story! Until next time everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 6! Remember, I love reading what you guys think so leave a comment below and hit that subscribe button to receive updates as soon as they're posted! Without further ado, let's begin!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 6: Beginnings

Day 2, 12:34:

"How was your conversation?"

"It was -ngh- okay I guess."

"You guess?" Glancing to Josh, he was in the middle of cracking his neck. "Then it must have gone well. That's good to hear." Bebe was at the register today, which I was thankful for. She seems to be in everyone's business like an annoying game show host. And I didn't want to hear any more of her questions. Unless she's really a game show host and we're actually playing a game! Quickly looking around the cafe, I saw a couple of cameras but those were for the cafe. Maybe it's some type of undercover game. Like that show. What was it called? Undercover boss or something like that? Scanning the cafe again, there were a couple of students on their laptops but besides that, it hasn't been busy. Maybe we'll get a rush later.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Stan last night?" Bebe twirled around, placing a cup next to Josh's espresso machine. "Supposedly, Kyle told him that he needed some time apart to think about things. If you ask me, it sounds like Stan just needs to give up. Kyle is obviously not that into him." Slightly twitching, I stared at Josh who began making the order.

"That -ngh- sucks." I wonder if Stan's okay. Maybe I should text him later.

"May I ask who you heard this from?" Sounding bored, Josh placed the finished order on top of the machine. "Tall hazelnut latte."

"You know a girl doesn't reveal her sources." Giggling, Bebe started restocking the cups and fruit at the register.

"I see. Well, how was your date last night?" Date? What date?

"It was boring like that english class we had. Ugh. And I thought he'd be more interesting considering he was from North Park."

"That's quite unfortunate." Noticing Josh cleaning his milk wand, I glanced over to my own machine to see if everything was clean and well-stocked, which it is. You never know when a line will suddenly appear. They're like bees who swarm the place once they find the fountain of honey. Oh god. I hate the buzzing noise bees make. Oh Jesus. Now I can't get the noise out of my head! Shivering from the thought, I held my arms closer. It's not a noise you want to hear every day.

"Oh my god, it's Kenny." Looking over to my female co-worker, she began jumping up and down when Kenny walked through the entrance. "Hey Kenny!" Making eye contact, a smile appeared on his lips and if I'm not going crazy, I could have sworn I saw a pink arrow hit Bebe right in the heart. "He's so hot and cute. That combination drives me insane." Walking up to the register, he leaned on the counter.

"Hey Bebe. Wanna hook me up with something good?"

"Sure! What are you thinking?" Going into full on girl mode, she fluttered her eyes causing me to turn away. Girls can be scary. And weird sometimes. High maintenance too. You have to go out with them on dates, go with them to the mall, make sure they always feel good about the clothes they wear. Shivering, I held myself again at the thought of being with a girl. What a nightmare.

"Surprise me but can that guy over there make it?" That guy? Looking back, Kenny had his finger pointed at Josh who was just adding more beans to his espresso machine.

"You want Josh to make it? Sure I guess but I'm not sure what to recommend. Hey, any idea what we can give him?"

"Perhaps he'll enjoy a tall latte with vanilla bourbon, an extra shot of espresso, 2% milk with caramel drizzle on top." Really? That's very customized and I'm not even sure if Kenny drinks coffee. He'll probably hate it.

"Sounds great. I'll have that then." Or maybe not.

"Don't worry about paying. I'll take care of it." Watching Bebe wink earned her an air kiss from the blonde. Are they together or something? Writing the order on a cup, she passed it to Josh who started it in silence.

"Hey Tweek. Heard you made up with Craig." Caught off guard, Kenny began heading in my direction.

"W-Who did you -ngh- hear that from?"

"Why Craig of course. We're buddies now." Buddies? "I got to see a whole other side of him when you left South Park." Leaning on the counter, he wore a grin while chuckling at me. "Yep, a whole other side." Oh god, what does he mean by that? Does Craig have a split personality that's evil? Like that kind of other side? No, that wouldn't make sense. Maybe he meant that he did something sexual with him! But if he did, that means Craig was lying to me when he said he waited! Hearing a cup land near me, I glanced up to see Josh smiling.

"Your latte sir. You should find another way to entertain yourself instead of poking fun at my co-worker." Picking up his drink, Kenny didn't bother waiting as he took a mouthful of his hot beverage. Hearing a satisfied sigh, I looked down at my machine, hoping he wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Good recommendation. You sure know a lot about coffee."

"Thanks but Tweek is the master. You should try his beverages next time. I hear they're to die for." Looking between the two, Kenny slowly took out his phone.

"Is that so? Maybe I should have Tweek give me a private show of his skills." Turning towards me, I could feel myself twitch. Oh Jesus, what does he want from me now? Does he really want me to bring an espresso machine to his house just to make him a latte in his room? That makes no sense! "Care to share your number with me? Pretty please?"

"Kenny, are you really flirting over there?" Glancing back, Bebe looked really annoyed.

"Oops, my apologies. I'll get your number another time but I can always get it from someone else if I really need it." With a soft chuckle, he walked out of the cafe with his drink. Geez, what was that about?

"He really needs to control himself." Bebe began wiping down the counter very furiously with a detergent rag. "I can't believe he's bisexual. That makes it so much harder for me." What? He is? But he said he wasn't gay. Wait a minute...

"Hey, did you want to go on break?" Peering at Josh, he walked around me and took his spot in front of the machine. "It's a bit early so I'll stay with Bebe this time."

"You sure? Ngh, didn't you want to take it together?" Josh shook his head.

"It's fine. Besides, we can't keep taking our breaks together." Nodding, I took off my apron and left it underneath the counter. Bringing my coffee, I sat on a high chair facing the window, instantly noticing that it's cloudy. I wonder if it'll snow. Taking my phone out, I swiped my finger across the screen to check for any messages.

Craig: hey how's work?

Clyde: thanks 4 letting me stay over

Clyde: we should hang out again tonight. tell josh thanks for the breakfast

Unknown Number: Hey it's Token. Clyde said that you wanted to hang out tonight at my place. I don't mind but are you good with Craig being there?

Gah! I never said that! What the hell is Clyde doing? Shaking my head, I began typing in my responses.

To Craig: good. i'm on break now

To Clyde: since u told Token we were hanging at his place, i can't say no

To Token: first i heard about this but yea i'm fine

Craig: should i come see you?

Oh god, Craig replied too fast! Does he have some sort of psychic power that lets him know when I text him? Twitching in my seat, I looked around the cafe to make sure no one was watching me. I'm only on break for a half hour so there's no point if he comes over. But I kind of want to see him. With my fingers twitching a bit, I slowly typed in a response making sure not to mess up.

To Craig: i'm only on break for a half hour

Clyde: sorry dude. i really wanted you to come out tonight

Clyde: i wanna talk about something in private

Talk? What does he want to talk about? Does it have to do with him knowing where I live? Or maybe he found out about Josh!? No, take a deep breath. Exhaling through my nose, I went back to my phone.

Token: Hah, that's not surprising since it's Clyde. It's good to hear you'll be fine if all of us hang out again like old times. Are you adjusting well back here?

Craig: enough time. ill be there in 5

Gah! In five minutes? That's too soon and so unexpected. Bobbing my right leg, I laid my head down on the table while still being able to look at my phone.

To Token: yea thanks 4 asking

To Craig: k

"You seem anxious." Looking back up, Josh stared down at me as he took a sip of his latte.

"I'm trying not -ngh- to be."

"Taking deep breaths?" I nodded. "Take your medication before we left the house?" I nodded again. "Then it's normal. You'll be fine." Feeling his hand ruffle my hair, I leaned into it a bit.

"Clyde says thank you for breakfast."

"I see. Let him know he can stay over again if he's interested. Anyway, looks like there's a line so I'll see you in a few." Disappointed that his hand was gone, I watched as he walked behind the counter to help Bebe.

"Why was he touching you?" Quickly sitting back up, I turned around to see Craig standing behind me.

"N-no reason." Oh god, how long was he standing there? He looks mad. Twitching in my seat, he took a spot right next to me. "You didn't have to come and -ngh- see me."

"I wanted to. We're friends aren't we?" Sensing a hand on my head, I glanced over as he stared out the window. "Put your head back down." Listening, I laid on my arms as he began swaying his hand back and forth. His hand's bigger than Josh's. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." Seeing him smile, I did the same as I moved closer. "Do you have class today?"

"My bio class finished at twelve-thirty. Then I have computer science at two so I have some time. I heard we're hanging out with Clyde and Token tonight." Covering a yawn, I closed my eyes as his hand continued to run through my hair. "Tired?"

"A little bit."

"What time is your break over? Here." Sensing his hand disappear, I stared as he stood up. What is he doing? "Give me a second." Moving the chair closer to mine, he sat back down. Feeling his hand cross my shoulders and to my hair from the other side, I closed my eyes. "This better?" I was kind of in his arms at this point but I guess it doesn't really matter. His hand feels nice. "I didn't know you liked doing something like this." Oh man, I feel really sleepy all of a sudden. And I can sort of pick up his smell again. "You look so relaxed." Opening up my right eye, he was smiling at me. His black hair was covering a part of his forehead and his smile was so handsome. I don't think it's something a lot of people get to see. And that's why I feel really special when I'm with him. "What's wrong?"

"Ngh, nothing. You just look… nice when you smile." Seeing his face turn a bit red, I instantly looked away, embarrassed by what I said. Oh god, I didn't mean it like that! It was just a compliment! "I just meant that it's something not a lot of people -ngh- can see. So I feel special when you smile like that with me." Daring to glance back, he looked even redder than before. I'm really messing up right now.

"That's cause you're special. I like hanging out with you." Turning back at me, I stared into his icy, blue eyes that matched him so perfectly. He was someone that no one could touch. The epitome of badass that only a few people would think twice about messing with him. He's as cold-hearted as they come, even to our friends. But for me, I feel like I could thaw him out just a tiny bit. Like I could be the sun for him. But that's stupid, romantic love you can only find in stories or movies. This is reality. And in this reality, there was a second sun that shined brighter than me. "Tweek, I want us to be more. You can twitch less and act normal with the others but to me, you'll be the same twitchy, coffee-addicted guy I still know and love." Gazing up at him, he wore a grin as if he could see right through me. Like he knows that the new me isn't that much different than the old me.

"Aww, you two look so cute together." Feeling Craig pull his arm back, I picked myself up from the counter. Watching him give the middle finger, I turned around to see Kenny smiling at us. What the hell? Why is he back? "I didn't know you two were boyfriends again. I hope I didn't interrupt a special moment just now." Staying silent, I glanced towards Craig who was keeping quiet too. "Oops, am I wrong about the boyfriend part?"

"What do you -ngh- want Kenny?" Annoyed by his presence, he briskly walked closer and took a seat next to Craig.

"I'm just here to pick this guy up. We're going to be hanging out for a bit before our next class." Craig clicked his tongue as he stared off in the opposite direction of Kenny.

"I told you to come at one."

"But I'm hungry and I want to eat!"

"I don't care. Go find something to do until then."

"You're so mean." Seeing him lift a part of Craig's hat, he immediately slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my hat dumbass."

"If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna die!"

"Die and see if I care." Hearing these two banter back and forth, I slowly stood up from the chair. "Where are you going?"

"I'll -ngh- be right back." Moving behind the counter, I opened up the low boy and picked up a pecan tart. Removing it from the plastic, I placed it in the turbo chef oven and pushed a couple of buttons to warm it up.

"Are you back already?" Hearing Bebe, I shook my head.

"No, not -ngh- yet. I will be soon." When the oven beeped, I opened it up and placed the tart on a small plate. Even though I felt her eyes on me, I walked from behind the counter and back to the others. "Here. It's a pecan tart. The pecans are -ngh- crunchy and it has brown sugar and honey on the crust. You might like it since it's sweet, which is -ngh- similar to what you had earlier." Passing it to Kenny, he took the plate while licking his mouth. It kind of looks like he was going to devour it in one bite. Suddenly standing up, he quickly took my hands within his own. "Gah! W-What are you -ngh- doing?" His face was so close that it was a little uncomfortable.

"Uh-oh, I think I'm starting to fall for you."

"Wha…" Seeing him move even closer, I couldn't move. Oh my god, what do I do?

"Don't fuck with me McCormick." Seeing Kenny pulled back so quickly, Craig was holding the back of his parka. "Pull that shit one more time and I'll beat your ass within an inch of your life." Kenny merely smiled as he began eating his tart.

"Thanks for the food Tweek. If you keep that up, I might have to steal you away."

"That's it. You're coming with me right now." Kenny managed to finish up the tart as soon as Craig began pulling him away. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll -ngh- see you tonight."

"Tonight? Can I be there to watch?" Chuckling awkwardly, Craig pulled Kenny right out of Harbucks. These two have a strange friendship. I wonder how they even became friends in the first place. Maybe I should ask Craig one day. Noticing the empty plate, I grabbed it before going back to work.

"Care to explain what happened?" Staring at Bebe, she had her arms crossed like she was annoyed. Placing the plate underneath the counter, I patted my green shirt in case there were any crumbs on it.

"I… uh, I think Kenny -ngh- was messing with us."

"Oh." She let her arms out as she nodded in understanding. "It looked like Kenny was trying to kiss you but if it was just a joke to tease Craig, then it makes sense." Kiss me? Kenny? No way. "Anyway, you finally back?"

"Yeah. Did you want to take your break?"

"Sure. You and Josh will be fine without me?"

"We should be." As she took off her apron, I picked mine up and placed it around my head, making sure to tie it behind me. "See you soon." Smiling at me, she walked passed and sat at a table near the entrance. Looking back to Josh, he was quietly re-stocking some of the syrup as there weren't any customers.

"Did you have fun on your break?" Gah! How did he know I was back? Does he have eyes on the back of his head or something? Or maybe he has a tracking device on me.

"It was okay."

"Okay? Must have gone well then." I feel like he says that every time I say something is okay. "By the way, what are you doing after work?" Taking my spot near the espresso machine, Josh stood at the register waiting for the next customer.

"I'm meeting Stan to do some math homework."

"I see. And you have your biology class at seventeen hundred hours, correct?" This again.

"You know that -ngh- I don't understand the whole twenty-four hour thing." Smiling, he took a sip of his latte that was hidden behind a sign.

"Seventeen hundred hours is five o'clock pm. So, do you have biology or not?" I nodded. "Hmm, my next class is psychology at sixteen-thirty and then chemistry at eighteen hundred hours." Psychology and chemistry? Not surprising at all. "Do you have anything after that?"

"I have computer science at six-thirty."

"Should be interesting." Running a hand through my hair, I can sort of remember how it felt having Craig's hand in it. Great. Here I am thinking about him again. Bringing my hand down, I took out a menu from underneath the counter and focused on learning the new fall recipes instead. "It's been kind of boring today. I wonder if that's a good thing."

Day 2, 16:02:

"Hey Stan." Sitting across from him, he was looking down at the table with a blank face. "Are you -ngh- okay?" Lifting his eyes to meet mine, he looked almost lifeless. It's like he was here but he wasn't. "Here, I brought you a cup of cinnamon dolce latte." Placing it in front of him, it took a while before he picked it up and took a sip.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm just of out of it right now."

"It's fine. Just, uh, take some time if you need it." He looked back down at the table, taking some sips here and there. Staring out the window, I could see Josh walking down the sidewalk but there was someone running towards him from behind. Whoever it was, they placed their hand on his shoulder making Josh turn around. That looks like Thomas though. I didn't know what they were saying but they soon strolled out of sight. That's weird. Was that really Thomas? No, that wouldn't make sense. But if it was him, why would he want to talk to Josh? Oh god, is he trying to tell him something bad about me? Like I'm a demon hiding in human skin?

"Did you hear what happened to me last night?" Surprised by his voice, I turned back to see him peering at me.

"Only -ngh- from what Bebe said."

"What did she say?"

"Something about Kyle asking for some time away from you." Sighing loudly, he laid back in the bench. His black hair was like Craig's where it was covering part of his forehead and you can see some coming out underneath his hat on the side. And they both have blue eyes.

"That sounds about right." Sitting quietly, I wonder if we were actually going to do our homework. I guess if we don't, I could do it tonight or tomorrow before class. "Can I talk to you about this sort of thing? I… don't have anyone else to talk to. Kenny is close to Kyle and Cartman wouldn't give a shit. I would talk to Craig but he's an asshole and probably wouldn't care." Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that.

"Sure. What's -ngh- going on?" Opening my thermos, I steadily took a drink, swishing the liquid back and forth in my mouth.

"I like Kyle. A lot. And I thought that maybe he had feelings for me too and that's why I came out in high school. I wanted to be in a relationship with him. But ever since I did that, I feel like I've been walking on thin ice. He says things like how that's against his religion or something stupid like that. He even said that he really likes me and said he could see himself with me but he couldn't do it. Then last night, I tried kissing him and I guess he's pissed off now." Sighing again, he sat upright as he took a drink. "I don't know what to do and we've been friends for a long time."

"If he did have -ngh- feelings for you, he wouldn't give a crap about his religion. It sounds like he's -ngh- using it as an excuse or something. But I don't know, I could be wrong. I don't know him that well and -ngh- I'm not really the person everyone goes to for advice." Chuckling nervously, I took another sip of my coffee.

"That sounds real though. What else do you think?"

"Well, um," Twitching in my seat, I looked down at the table. "There might be something more to it. It just feels like something's missing cause the story doesn't make -ngh- sense. But maybe you should give him some space and -ngh- see if he feels better but I don't think it would. It sounds like it's either you or his religion and if he's picking his religion, well, how do you feel about that?"

"It's fucking stupid. Why choose that than being happy with me? I don't get it." Shrugging my shoulders, I held onto my thermos. God, giving people advice is so hard. How does Josh do it everyday? "It makes sense what you're saying though. Thanks Tweek. I feel a little better talking about it." Seeing a soft smile, I smiled back in reassurance. "Is it okay if I ask something about you and Craig?" Unsure of what he was about to ask, I nodded. "Are you guys back together? I saw the two of you hanging out last night when you were leaving class." He saw all of that? How? I don't remember seeing him anywhere. Maybe he had binoculars or something.

"We're still -ngh- friends but he wants to get back together. I'm still thinking about it." He looked slightly disappointed by my answer.

"Hey, I know we didn't talk a lot even before you left South Park but I don't think it'd be good for you. The only reason why I say that is because he cheated on you, apologized, and then cheated on you again. Then he had the nerve to actually think about being with Thomas after what he's done to you. Listen, if there's anything I've learned, is that people don't change. At least, not as quick as you'd want them. You deserve someone way better than that. Someone who will cherish you. Hell, I'd even go for you if I had to be that person." Staring into his blue eyes, he reminded me of Craig again but their personalities are totally different.

"Oh, okay. Ngh, thanks I guess." Feeling depressed, maybe Stan's right. Is it really a good idea to be with Craig? Would people think I'm stupid if I went back to him? I mean, I guess it does seem really stupid if I did that since he cheated on me more than once. But Josh said that other people's opinions shouldn't matter. Forgive and learn from our mistakes right? This is too much pressure just thinking about it.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria for some food? I'm kind of hungry even with this latte." Snapping back from my thoughts, I shook my head.

"I'm not that hungry but I'll go with you." Standing up from his seat, I closed my thermos as I prepared for the walk over.

Day 2, 16:21:

"What time is your next class?"

"Five." We were standing in line at the register as I looked around. There were a couple of students inside but no one I recognized. Well, except for someone who looks like Butters that's sitting in the corner with someone.

"Really? What class?" Looking back, Stan was taking his wallet out to pay for his meal. "Did you want anything?"

"No, -ngh- I'm good. And I have biology."

"I think we might be in the same class." Really? I guess that isn't so bad. Stan's a pretty nice guy and I think he means well. "Let's sit over there." Pointing at a table with four chairs, I followed closely behind.

"I guess I'll walk with you to class then. Unless, you're -ngh- meeting someone else."

"No way dude. We'll walk and sit next to each other in class." Smiling, he began eating his pizza as I took out my phone.

Craig: what r u up to?

Clyde: hey wat time does your last class end?

Josh: Do you need a ride back home tonight?

To Craig: sitting with stan in the cafeteria before bio

To Clyde: 7:30

To Josh: it's ok. i can walk if ur busy

Looking back up, Stan was also on his phone until he caught me staring at him. "You sure you don't want to eat anything? I'll treat you." I shook my head. After finishing his slice, he wiped his hand with a napkin. That was pretty quick. "Do you wanna walk around until class starts?"

"Sure, if you want." Checking my thermos, it was still sort of full but it'll probably be done before class.

"All right, let's check out the campus a bit. I still haven't seen what's around." Standing up with him, he threw out his trash at one of the bins near the entrance. Opening the door, he stopped moving, which made me move to the side.

"Stan?" Someone with a greenish lime ushanka and bright green jacket stood in front of us.

"Kyle, I want to…"

"Please don't. I know what you want to say but I meant what I said last night. Just give me some space okay?" Stan began biting on his lip as he stared down at the marble flooring. "Let's not make a scene at school."

"But Kyle!"

"No buts. Just stop pestering me so much about it. When will you get the hint?" Moving around Stan so I could get a better look, his knuckles were turning white and it looked like he was holding himself back as his eyes were a bit watery. "Tweek? Is that you?" Ignoring him, I took Stan's hand.

"You're an asshole. He's just trying to say something but you're being a dick. Can't see you how important it is to him?" Pulling Stan with me, we walked past Kyle and down the hallway. I had no idea where I was going but anywhere is better than there. After a couple of turns, I felt him tug my hand back before finding myself in his arms. Hearing him sniffling, he brought his face to my neck. Oh god, what's happening? I definitely did not expect this. This is too much pressure! Um, I guess I should hug him or something? Wrapping my arms around him, I rubbed his back up and down. "A-Are you -ngh- okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks back there. I didn't know you could be so aggressive." Slightly embarrassed by his comment, I twitched a bit in his arms.

"Sorry. He just -ngh- pissed me off a little."

"I appreciate it. You know, you smell a lot like coffee."

"Maybe that's cause I work at Harbucks all day?" Laughing at my sarcasm, he released me as he began wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, that's true I guess. To think I'm relying on Tweek Tweak for help. I never would have thought that back then."

"Don't be -ngh- an asshole about it." Hearing him laugh a bit, I felt better about his mood.

"I wasn't trying to be." Looking back at the hallway we just came from, he sighed as he turned back to me. "I didn't expect Kyle to be like that. I guess we're not even friends anymore."

"Don't say that. You guys have been together forever so just -ngh- look forward to the future. Good things will -ngh- happen to you. I'm sure of it." Or at least, that's what Josh sometimes tells me. Suddenly feeling something peck at my cheek, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Stan kissing me.

"Gah!" Jumping back until I felt the lockers behind me, I covered my face with a hand, feeling hotter as my heart began to race. Stan continued staring at me but copied my movement.

"Don't look at me like that Tweek. You're making me want to jump you." Hearing my heart beat louder, I looked away as I held my hands in front of me.

"Maybe we should get -ngh- to class." Looking back, he was still watching me with his blue eyes, similar to the color of the ocean. It felt like I could almost drown in them. "Why are you -ngh- staring?"

"You're really cute when you're blushing." Walking closer, I quickly looked at both ends of the hallway to see that it was only us. Oh Jesus, where are the other students? Staring back, he placed his hands on the lockers behind me, stopping me from moving. "I kind of want to see more."

"Wa-Wait. What about -ngh- Kyle?"

"He already said he wants nothing to do with me." Bringing his body closer to me, he pushed his leg up against my groin.

"Eeek!"

"That's a cute noise. I wonder what other noises you make." Feeling his hand caressing my cheek, I turned away again. "Giving me full access?" I could feel wet, soft kisses on my neck as I trembled in his arms.

"Ngh, don't you -ngh- love Kyle?" Feeling his arm wrap around my lower back, I began shaking more. Oh god, what do I do!?

"I think I answered that question already." My heart was beating faster as I peered back at him, his face moving closer to my own. "I want to kiss you." His thumb caressed my lower lip as I softly whimpered. "Don't be nervous. I'll treat you gently." Oh god, he's going to kiss me! Sensing his other arm wrap my neck, he pushed up against me, leaving nothing in between. Moaning out by the sudden movement, I could feel something hard on my leg.

"S-Stan... it -ngh- feels hot."

"God you really know how to turn me on. Keep saying my name like that." Moving in a grinding motion, I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from making a noise. "If you're going to resist, you better try harder or I'm not going to stop." It was too hot. I can't even think straight. Struggling to put my arms against his chest, it didn't work when he pushed against me again, his chest lying flat against mine. "You feel really hot. And your heart is racing quite a bit."

"Stan! What the hell are you doing?" Slowly turning to my right, Kyle stood at the end of the hallway panting. Taking deep breaths, he began glaring at us. "So this is what you're doing when I ask for some space?! This isn't what I asked you to do!" Hearing a whistle, I glanced over to my left and there stood Kenny and Craig. Oh Jesus, this cannot be happening right now. What kind of luck is this!? While Kenny was grinning, Craig looked like he was out for blood.

"Marsh! Get the fuck off of Tweek!" Seeing Craig striding over, Stan finally let me go but I quickly moved in front of him.

"Wait! Don't -ngh- hurt him!" Stopping in front of me, Craig still had his eyes on the person behind me.

"Fuck that!" Giving me the middle finger, he tried sidestepping me as I did the same. "I'm going to send his ass to the hospital!"

"Fuck you Craig! Don't act like you're his boyfriend! Not after you cheated on him three fucking times! And besides, if Tweek really wanted me, I'd treat him way better than you have. All you've done is take him for granted and used him over and over." Snarling, he managed to get past me.

"I'm going to have you eat your words Marsh!" Throwing a punch, Stan stood his ground when Kyle quickly stood in between them, receiving a super, hard punch to the stomach.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" The redhead fell to his knees, covering his stomach with his hands as Stan quickly went down to check on him.

"You idiot! Why the fuck are you picking a fight with him?!" Kyle screamed out as he leaned over on the floor. Oh Jesus, this is getting out of hand. Running over, I took Craig's hand and began pulling him with me.

"Craig, please just stop and come with me!"

"If I see you pull that shit again, you won't be getting away! I promise you!" Passing Kenny, he still had a smile as I dragged my ex-boyfriend with me to the next hallway. "Tweek! Why the fuck was he on you like that?! Tell me what happened right now!" Once we got to another hallway, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to calm him down. Oh god, he felt just as hot as I am.

"Just c-calm down and I'll -ngh- explain okay? Please, just -ngh- calm down." After staying silent for a couple of seconds, I heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Staring at his face, he still looked super pissed but calm enough to talk.

"Explain then."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of Chapter 6! That whole scene between Tweek and Stan was kind of sexy, wasn't it? Maybe it should have been longer. I was considering on making it into a full scene where they make out and stuff but Craig may not have been too happy about that. Although, I may do something like that in a future chapter depending on how the story runs. Hope you enjoyed reading it! If you did, please write a comment and subscribe to the story! Until next time everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Progress

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 7, the continuation of  The New Student! I hope you didn't wait too long for the update but if you felt like you did, here it is! Let's see what happens in this chapter so let's get started! Have fun reading!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 7: Progress

Day 2, 16:41:

"So you're saying Broflovsky turned Marsh down and he started doing all that shit to you because you were comforting him? You know that sounds like a bunch of shit right?" Feeling the urge to pull my hair by how doubtful he is, I forced myself to stay still.

"I know but that's really what happened. Please -ngh- believe me." Looking very annoyed, he turned his head away towards the lockers.

"Then why didn't you push him away? If I didn't hear Broflovsky yelling at you guys, I probably wouldn't have found you." Quickly glaring at me, I looked down trying to avoid his eyes. God, why does he look so angry again? I mean, I really did try to push Stan away but he was kinda stronger than me. What else could I do? Knee him in the balls? I guess I could have pushed him harder. "Don't fucking tell me you actually liked what he was doing to you." Shocked by what I heard, I brought my eyes back up to meet his cold eyes. Swallowing whatever saliva I had in my mouth, was that what it was? Did I actually like what Stan did to me? Shaking my head, I glared back at the raven.

"Ngh, I don't know all right? This is all too much pressure."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's either you liked it or you didn't. Which one is it?" Picking up his pissed off tone, I brought my head down to the brown-tiled floor.

"Why are you pushing me to answer?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Bringing my hands up, I began rubbing my face. I couldn't understand it. Why the fuck is he so persistent? Taking a deep breath, I looked back up and stared into his icy orbs.

"You want me to -ngh- answer? Fine. I didn't hate what he was doing." Noticing his eyes widen, I kept on going. "But -ngh- I didn't want him to do it. I kept bringing Kyle up but he just didn't want to -ngh- listen to me. And it's not like I wanted this to happen. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have -ngh- tried harder to push him away but you could have some -ngh- trust in me at least. If you're that mad, maybe -ngh- we should talk later then." Turning around, I began walking away towards my classroom.

"Hold on." Stopping, I looked back as he held onto my sleeve. Looking down at the floor, I could hear him take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be your friend but I'm fucking up real hard."

"It's -ngh- fine, I guess."

"No, it's not!" Taken by surprise, I peered at him as he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "What chance do I have of getting back with you if I keep acting like this?" Smirking, I instantly remembered one of Josh's stupid quotes.

"No one said a relationship would be easy."

"What?" Staring up at me, I was surprised by what left my mouth.

"Sorry! I -ngh- didn't mean to say that. It's just something I remember Josh saying to me before." Swiftly looking away, I didn't want to see what kind of reaction he was going to have.

"Well he's right then." Feeling him let go of my sleeve, I glanced back to him. "Even though I still don't like him." Giving him a look, he gave me the middle finger which I quickly pushed down. "Listen, I want this to work but I don't know how. I just... I don't like it when someone touches you like that. I really wanted to knock Marsh out when he was all over you."

"Yeah, I know. You basically -ngh- knocked Kyle out with one punch. You should apologize when -ngh- you see him next time."

"Do you really want me to apologize?" Staring at him, I wanted him to know that this was something he wasn't going to get out of. Besides, he needs to stop being so violent anyway. Hearing him click his tongue, I smiled. "Fine but only cause you want me to." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I really like it when he listens to me. "Is this my reward? I was hoping for something like I saw earlier." Chuckling, I lightly bumped his head with my own.

"Fucking pervert. Anyway, I -ngh- have to get to class before I'm late." Watching him smile, I could feel him hug me back.

"Can't you just skip it and be with me?"

"No stupid. I can't -ngh- miss two classes! You know how much stuff I'd miss?" Letting me go, he playfully mimicked me. "Shut it wise ass."

"Fine but can I kiss you?"

"Kiss me? But friends don't do that."

"But this friend does." Staring into his eyes, I could feel myself burning up again. Is he being serious? Winking at me, he began laughing. "I'm just kidding. You don't need to look so scared." This fucking asshole. I'll show him. Quickly kissing him on the cheek, I watched as he looked surprised. That'll show him. Seeing him suddenly grin, I instinctively twitched. Oh god, I fell into his trap. Seeing him come closer, I jumped back but not enough when I felt his lips on my own.

"Gah! You c-can't -ngh- do that!" Wiping my lips with my arm, it started getting hot again.

"You're really red. That's cute."

"Sh-shut up!"

"God damn it, I really want to do more." Coughing a bit, I took a step back. He better not do something weird again.

"Don't get -ngh- ahead of yourself." Grinning at me, he raised his hands in the air.

"I surrender. I won't jump you this time but it's hard to control myself around you."

"Well, you better -ngh- control yourself when I see you later tonight."

"I make no promises." Rolling my eyes, I looked back when I felt a hand on my head. "Have fun in class Tweekie." Staring at him, he actually looked genuine. With a smile that matches! Oh Jesus, that's too much pressure.

"Ngh, see you later." Turning around, I waved goodbye as I swiftly walked down the hallway, trying to get away. Oh Jesus. What was that about? How did an argument suddenly turn into him flirting with me? I mean, that's what he was doing right? Or maybe he wasn't and I actually wanted him to flirt with me! Gah! Rubbing my hair, I stopped and took a deep breath. Calm down Tweek. Everything will be fine. We're still just friends that somehow kissed. Yeah, that's right. No, that's stupid! Somehow kissed? I need to accept reality. Sighing, I walked into the next hallway, trying to find the classroom I'm supposed to be in. Was it around the corner? Making another left, I found the science wing with someone standing next to one of the classroom doors. Noticing me, they moved off the locker and began walking in my direction.

"There you are." That sounds like Stan. "I was afraid you were going to skip." Now that he was closer, yep, that's definitely him. Instantly remembering our interaction, I quickly lowered my head, trying to find something amusing on the floor.

"No, why would I -ngh- skip?"

"Because of what I did." Oh Jesus, please don't bring it up! "I wanted to apologize." Apologize? Glancing back up, he wasn't even looking at me. "You know, before class started. I don't know what came over me. You just looked attractive at the time and I couldn't resist. And it's like everything you did just made me want you more." Oh god, what is he saying? Feeling hotter, I looked down and unbuttoned one of the buttons on top of my dress shirt. Bringing my head up, he glanced in between my shirt and my eyes. Wait, why is he slightly pink? Oh shit.

"S-Sorry! I -ngh- didn't mean to do that. I was just feeling hot. Shit, I don't know what's happening to me." God, it's like I drank hot coffee the whole day or something.

"Can I ask you something?" Peering at him for a couple of seconds, I steadily nodded. "Are you... interested in me? You know, like maybe you wanna be more than friends?" I immediately looked down. Oh god, this is definitely too much pressure. I mean, Stan's isn't bad looking. Looking up, he smiled at me making me look away again. But I barely know the guy! What do I do? "Here. I'll help you find out." Suddenly being pulled, I quickly found myself in a bathroom. Swiftly glancing around, there didn't seem to be anybody here. "Let's try again."

"W-Wait, what are -ngh- you doing?" Without answering me, I stared into his blue eyes as he raised his hand, caressing my right cheek. Slightly moving back, I stopped when I was pulled into his arms, sensing his lips on my own. Surprised, I began pushing him back. "Wa-Wait..." Feeling his tongue over my lips, I shuddered by the sensation. Shit, this can't be happening right now. Slightly leaning his head over my own, I panted into his neck.

"Open your mouth."

"What?" Before I could close my mouth, he began kissing me again. But this time, his tongue was inside my mouth. Accidentally moaning, I closed my eyes as I felt myself pushed up against the wall. Fuck. Feeling something tight in my pants, I tried pushing my leg up, trying to hide my hard on. Finally removing his mouth, I took deep breaths, staring into his eyes. Oh god. I can't think. I can't get lost in them.

"When did you get so fucking cute?"

"Stop. Ngh, we can't be doing this." Grinning at me, I could feel his hands moving their way down my back.

"Why not? You seem to be enjoying this." Feeling his hand groping my ass, I tried to push him back as I looked towards the door. Oh god, why isn't someone coming in right now!? "Are you the type that pretends that they don't want it but actually wants it to keep going? Cause if we keep going, we're going to do more than just make out." Taking my hand, he brought it to his crotch as I felt something really hard. "Hey Tweek, wanna play some more?" Getting hotter, I slowly brought my eyes up, seeing him grin. "And besides,"

"Ahhh!" Feeling his hand rubbing my crotch, I tried hiding my face behind my arm.

"Don't you want to take care of this?"

"Why are you doing this?" Refusing to look at him, he continued rubbing me as I bit down on my lip, trying to keep quiet. "What about Kyle?" Feeling him stop, I could hear him groan.

"Did you have to bring him up?" Looking back up, I stared into his eyes. I don't care if his eyes were going to swallow me whole at this point. Like how the ocean took the titanic. I have to say something.

"You -ngh- came out in high school for him didn't you? You've been his best friend forever."

"You're right. His best friend. Not his boyfriend. Why should I keep going after someone like that?"

"Because you love him!" Raising my tone, he seemed surprised. "You can't tell me that you can push away your feelings for him like that! How would you feel if you lost him to someone else? A guy even!" Narrowing his eyes at me, he removed all physical contact.

"He would never, never go for another guy."

"But you said that he said that he could see himself being with you!"

"Yeah if it wasn't for his goddamn religion! Fuck him for being a jew! Fucking asshole!"

"That's not -ngh- his fault! If you really loved him, you would accept everything about him! Including his religion!" Groaning in annoyance, he turned his back.

"Even if I did, we still couldn't be together! Why don't you get it? He doesn't want me like that. He just wants me to stay as his friend and that's it! I don't want that. I'd rather go after someone that I actually have a chance of being happy with. He asked me for some time apart. Don't you get it?" Steadily turning back to me, he glared at me with a cold expression "That's basically a break up. He doesn't want me anymore." Sighing, he used his sleeve to wipe his face. "What is this? Are you rejecting me too? For that asshole? When I could treat you so much better?" Lowering my eyes, I took a deep breath, twitching in the process.

"I know he cheated on me. I know." Glancing back up, I took another breath. "Call me hopeless but I still love him." Chuckling, I ran a hand through my hair. "Even while I was gone, I -ngh- couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the only one who stayed by my side back then. When I used to twitch more. When everyone thought I was crazy. He was the only one who really -ngh- made me happy. I can't forget what he did."

"So what? Now he's holding you down. I can't believe you're actually thinking of going back to him."

"I love him."

"That isn't enough!" Walking closer, he grabbed my shoulders. "Can't you see? You can love him all you want but what about him? What will you do if he cheats on you again? That would be the fourth time! Wouldn't you feel like shit? Do you even want to feel that way again?"

"Even if he cheats on me again, I'll still love him. Even if we get back together and break up again, I'll still love him." Closing my eyes, I smiled.

"How can you be so stupid?" Opening my eyes, my smile didn't leave.

"But even if I vow to never be with him, I'll always love him. Because in the end, he's my friend who treasured me like I was the whole world back then." Staring at me like I'm crazy, he let go of me and began rubbing his forehead. "That's why your feelings for Kyle shouldn't change even if he pushes you away. You can find someone else to be with but you can still love him."

"What the fuck man? You sound like a psychologist or something." I do? Grinning, I couldn't believe what he said. Am I starting to pick up stuff from my annoying doctor? Hearing him sigh, he caught my attention again. "Fine. You convinced me but I want you to know this. If you do get back with that douchebag and he cheats on you again, I want you to never be with him again. Because guess what? I'm here, ready to take his spot." What? What does he mean by that? "Besides, if things don't go well with Kyle, well, at least we have each other. If you're willing, you know." Unsure of what to say, I held my hands together. "Anyway, we should get to class. We're probably late." Nodding, I waited for him to leave the bathroom first as I followed suit.

"Excuse me." Watching someone enter the bathroom, I couldn't fucking believe it. Now someone decides to go in!? I really have the worst luck.

"Did you still want to sit with me? Kyle and Kenny are in the class but I know they're going to sit with each other."

"They are?" He nodded. "Yeah, okay." Making our way to the classroom, Stan opened it up revealing an almost full lab. Noticing the professor, she cleared her throat, motioning for us to take a seat. Spotting an empty spot near the back and middle part of the classroom, we both took our spots, feeling everyone's eyes on us. Looking around, I found Kenny and Kyle closer to the front but I saw something I didn't want to see. Kyle glaring at me while Kenny was grinning like an idiot.

Day 2, 18:00:

"Tweek, I want to talk to you." Zipping my backpack up, I lifted my head to see Kyle standing in front of our table. Glimpsing at Stan, he slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll just text you then. What's your next class?"

"Computer science." Picking his backpack up, Stan stood from his stool.

"I have chemistry next so I'll text you later all right?" Nodding, he strolled through the laboratory until finally exiting the room. That was kind of weird.

"You have computer science? What time?"

"Six-thirty." Seeing Kyle smirk, he gestured for me to get up.

"Then we're in the same class. Let's walk together." Unsure of what was going to happen, I got up from the chair with my thermos in hand. Fucking professor didn't even let me have a sip cause we were in a laboratory. At least, it's still somewhat full I guess. "I spoke to Stan earlier and we cleared up any misunderstandings we had." Really? Because Stan seemed like that conversation didn't happen. Maybe Kyle is lying but he doesn't have a reason to do that. Or does he? Twitching, we strolled out of the classroom, making a right turn in the hallway.

"That's good. I guess." Taking a sip out of my thermos, I tried avoiding any suspicion.

"It is. But I want to know what kind of relationship you have with him." Glancing over, he eyed me, waiting for me to answer.

"We're just -ngh- friends. Why are you asking?"

"Seeing him grind up against you wouldn't exactly make me think you two are just friends. So what are you to him?" Feeling annoyed, I stopped walking. Fuck this shit. I'm not about to go through another difficult conversation. That is just way too much pressure.

"If you -ngh- want to know so bad, why don't you ask Stan? I see us as friends and -ngh- you're not going to get a different answer from me." Scowling at him, he returned the favor.

"I did ask and you're basically saying the same thing he said. It sounds like some sort of cover story that you both are using to hide something. I don't care what it is but just stay away from him or I'll make you regret it." Now I'm pissed.

"Listen jackass. If you have enough time on your -ngh- hands to tell me what I should be doing, then you should be talking to him instead of being a dick." Looking surprised, I felt a bit confused at his reaction.

"Dude, you've really changed."

"If it isn't the loser and jew." Looking behind Kyle, I could see Cartman marching his way towards us. It was kind of hard to miss him. Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything. Oh god, I sound like an asshole right now.

"Fuck off Cartman."

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your cat fight over Stan?" Widening my eyes, I peered over to Kyle who seemed pissed.

"Shut the fuck up you fat fuck!"

"I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned. And I heard all about it from Kenny. Looks like the little jew is about to lose his best friend to a former spaz. Oh wait, you already did lose him when you asked for some space didn't you?"

"Don't talk like you know everything! Stan isn't interested in him."

"And why not? He's got nothing to lose by being with him. If he stays at your side, he has nothing to gain and everything to lose." Glancing between the two, Cartman was really poking fun at him. "And I heard Tweek's really good at satisfying a man. Isn't that why Stan was straddling him?" Immediately embarrassed, I looked away from them.

"What!? That's it!" Peering back, Kyle threw a punch at his chest but Cartman didn't even bother avoiding it.

"Is that it? Weak, man." Kyle threw another at his face but Cartman caught it mid-way and basically pushed him back. Holy shit. When did Cartman get so strong? Oh god, if he ever turns on me, there's no way I'll be able to win. I'd definitely need a weapon like a knife to survive a match with him. Maybe a sword to be safe since it's longer. Seeing the red head throw another punch, it was easily blocked, making me sigh loudly.

"Can you guys -ngh- stop? I need to get to computer science."

"Computer science? Interesting. I have that class too." Kyle's face dropped.

"I have to have a class with you all semester? Shit."

"Feeling's mutual. I don't need to hear about Hanukkah when it's December." Gah! I don't have time for this. As the two of them continued their banter, I tried walking past them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Turning around, both Kyle and Cartman were staring at me. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Can you just talk to -ngh- Stan? I don't see why you need to -ngh- talk to me."

"It's obvious the jew wants to be with him but now that he's interested in you, he wants you to stay away. Typical selfish jews. First they monopolize the economy and now they try to monopolize love."

"Will you shut up? And stop saying he's is interested in him when it isn't true."

"What's wrong? Do you need to hear yourself say it to believe it?" This is too much fucking pressure right now. I just want to go to class and hang out with Craig and the others tonight. And why do these two keep fighting with each other? This whole shit is pointless. Twitching, I took another sip of my coffee, trying to calm down. This probably wouldn't be happening if he would just talk to Stan like a normal person.

"Hey Tweek!" Hearing my name, I stared down the hallway to see Clyde running towards me. "I didn't know you were here dude. Do you have class right now?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to go to computer science but these guys -ngh- won't let me leave." Looking behind me, Kyle and Cartman glanced at each other.

"Cool! I have that class too! Come on, let's walk together." Not bothering to say goodbye, I began walking to the technology wing with my brunette friend. Thank god he showed up. I would probably still be stuck back there. "Since we're in class together, I guess we can have that talk earlier." Talk? Oh yeah, he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Ngh, sure. What about though?"

"Bebe. Well, she's a part of it but I'm just a little interested in what you said last night. Remember you said something about Josh thinking I'd be dumb for why I want to be with her." Oh good. It's just that. I thought it'd be something like him finding out about Josh or that he's actually a spy for the underpants gnomes. "Geez, it may not mean that much to you but don't look so relieved." Chuckling, I patted him on the back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. And yeah, I remember. What about it?" Reaching the classroom, I opened the door revealing a couple of students already sitting inside. It was like an auditorium with the seats in the back being higher than the row in front. Walking up to the third row, I took the seat closer to the aisle while Clyde took the seat on my right.

"Looks like we still have some time to talk. So yeah man, why did you say that? Was my explanation really that bad?" Popping my thermos open and taking a drink, I placed it right next to the computer in front of me.

"Yeah, -ngh- kind of. As Josh would say, it's immature."

"Why would he say that?" Gazing over to him, he looked very interested in the conversation. But why? Was it because he wants to get back with Bebe? If that's the case, he really shouldn't. As much as I like her as a co-worker, she's kind of annoying.

"Can you just shut up?" Hearing Kyle's voice, I glanced over to see him and Cartman walking up to the fourth row on the other side of the auditorium. Guess they're sitting with each other.

"Anyone home?" Seeing a hand snapping fingers in front of my face, I lowered the hand as I stared at Clyde.

"I'm here dude. And it's -ngh- immature because you think you need to be with someone in college or you think you're not going to be cool. Don't try and tell me I have it -ngh- easy again." Appearing guiltily, he smiled awkwardly. "Josh would probably say something like how you care too much about your image and not on what would make you happy. If you really want to know, just talk to him."

"But he's scary! I told you that last night." Rolling my eyes at him, I started tapping on the keyboard.

"He is sometimes but he's helpful. All you need to do is ask."

"Can't you ask for me?" Glancing back to him, I tried giving him an unamused expression.

"No because he's -ngh- going to say that you should be the one asking him." Making out a couple of girls talking, I looked over to the first row and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting with another one with long, black hair. That kind of looks like Bebe from behind. Oh god, if that's her, she's definitely going to say something to me. I hope she doesn't see me.

Day 2, 19:48:

"Oh hey Tweek! I didn't even see you come in." Well, there goes the puppeteer fucking me over again. Maybe I should start calling it the director instead. You know, like the ones that make movies.

"Hey Bebe. Didn't see you -ngh- either."

"See? Didn't I tell you he looks a lot better?" Some girl wearing a pink beret and a light purple jacket kept looking up and down at me. "Clyde? Oops, I didn't see you with him." Glancing behind me, he looked a bit disappointed but less than what I expected. I thought he'd be more upset. He's usually sensitive when it comes to stuff like this unless he's changed too.

"Yeah, you're right. Too bad he's gay though." Overhearing that last part, I hastily turned back around.

"Wendy! You shouldn't say that out loud." Wendy? The class president from high school? "Sorry about her. She tends to be very blunt."

"It's fine. I'll -ngh- see you tomorrow?" Nodding, she waved goodbye while dragging Wendy out of the classroom. Twirling around, Clyde seemed like he was in his own world. "You okay?" Some life flickered in his eyes as he gave me a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just go meet up with the others." He doesn't look okay though. Maybe I should talk to Josh about it. Following him out of the classroom, I took out my phone.

Craig: hey i'll see u later tonight. i had fun with u just now

Token: Craig's already at my place and he says we should watch a scary movie. Are you still scared of them?

Gah! A scary movie? I may be a little less anxious but there's no way I can handle one of those.

Stan: wat did Kyle talk 2 u about?

Josh: Hey, do you mind walking back? I have something that needs my attention

To Craig: me too. i just finished class so ill be there soon

To Token: yes i'm still scared of them!

To Stan: he told me to stay away from u

To Josh: ok i'll see u later

After pressing send, my phone began lighting up from a phone call. Oh god, why is Craig calling? Slowly pushing the button, I held the phone to my ear. "Ngh, hey."

"I'm outside in the parking lot. I'll drive you to Token's place." Glancing over to the brunette he was busy texting on his phone.

"Clyde's with me." Hearing his tongue click over the phone, he sighed.

"Fine, bring him with you." Noticing that the line was cut off, I looked down at the screen to see a couple of new messages.

"Who was that?"

"Craig. He says he'll drive us."

"Cool."

Token: By the way, Craig said he'll drive you over here. Is Clyde with you?

Stan: that's retarded. don't listen to him

To Token: yea, he'll drive us both

To Stan: are u and him ok now?

Hearing the door open, I looked up to see Clyde holding it for me. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not really. Just that he's -ngh- somewhere in the parking lot." After walking out of the building, we both looked around for him. It was pretty dark outside but there were a couple of lights throughout the parking lot. "I don't see him or his car."

"Yeah, me either. Maybe he's parked behind Harbucks." Strolling down the pathway, I followed Clyde as we made our way behind the building. "Wait!" Suddenly pushing me back, I almost fell backwards.

"Ngh, what the fuck?" Immediately bringing a finger to his lips, he signaled me to be quiet.

"Look." Poking his head around the corner, I did the same but above him. Squinting my eyes, Craig was parked three spots away from us but he wasn't alone. Oh Jesus. Why is he with Thomas? "If you keep quiet, we can hear what they're talking about." I could feel myself shaking at the sight of them being together.

"Why do you want to be with him? You know he's not going to take you back after you cheated on him with me. Fucking shit!"

"I told you last night. Now fuck off before anyone sees us together."

"But Craig, aren't you scared? That he's not going to take you back? At least you can still be with me and you won't have to be alone."

"He will. I just need to wait."

"You don't even sound that confident." Thomas slowly held Craig's hand making me want to jump out at them. But I can't. If Craig meant what he said, he won't do anything. Grasping tightly on the brick wall, I watched. "I remember when you asked to hang out with me back then." Biting on his lip really hard, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. "You even offered to do my laundry. Remember?" Craig nodded as Thomas brought his hand up to his cheek. "Doesn't this feel nice? Being with me? Being with someone that loves you?"

"I…" Not knowing what to say, Thomas kissed him as I felt my heart beating like it wants to burst. This can't be happening. No… this can't be happening right now. I began pulling my hair, trying to breathe through my nose. The kiss slowly became more passionate as I hid behind the wall, quickly taking my phone out.

"S-Shit." Accidentally dropping it, I quickly picked it up.

"You okay Tweek?" Not knowing what to say, I stayed quiet. Oh god, what should I do?

"Wow Craig. I knew you would pull some shit like this." Recognizing Stan's voice, I shivered as I peered around the corner again. Craig quickly pushed Thomas off as he wiped his mouth. "I wonder how Tweek would feel if he found out you were doing this behind his back again."

"Please don't say anything to him." Seeing Craig plead was surprising. A rare sight. Almost as if the underpants gnomes was some made-up story.

"What does it matter if he knows?" Thomas looked annoyed as he still held onto Craig's hand. "Fuck! You can't seriously be thinking of being with him again. You already have me."

"Shut your fucking mouth. I'm tired of you seducing me when I already have someone else I love." Shaking off Thomas' hand, he seemed very annoyed.

"Stop lying to me. If you really loved him, you wouldn't have done those things with me back then! And look at yourself. Didn't you enjoy our kiss just now?"

"You're pathetic." Stan quickly interrupted. "I hope Tweek does find out so he can see how far you've betrayed his trust. In fact, I should tell him anyway."

"No! Please don't!" Both Thomas and Stan were staring, surprised by his reaction.

"You can't be serious. The one who wanted to give me a beating for being so close to Tweek is being so passive now. Look at how far you've fallen." I can't take this anymore. "If only you treated him right in the first place, you wouldn't be sneaking around like this." Standing up, I began walking towards the group.

"Dude? Come back!" Ignoring Clyde, I continued walking until I stood underneath a parking light, one spot away from them. I was shaking but I needed to know. When Stan noticed me, he glanced between Craig and Thomas, shifting their attention to me

"Tweek? How long have you been there?" Seeing Craig widen his eyes, I watched for all of his reactions, including those from that tourette asshole.

"The whole time."

"I'm going to leave." Walking closer to me, Stan stopped, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything. Don't even hesitate to ask, okay? I have your back." Nodding, he let go and resumed walking. Moving closer, I began breathing through my nose more heavily, trying to take deep breaths.

"Tell me the truth. I d-deserve -ngh- that much, at least." Staring at my ex, I tried so hard to control myself. Why was he with Thomas? Why didn't he push him back when they were kissing? Why didn't he slap his hand away? It feels like I'm holding a dam against a flood. "If you lie t-to me, I'm -ngh- leaving you for good."

"Yeah, tell us who you want to be with. You might as well say it since we're both here." Craig stared between us, deep in thought. "It can't be that hard." Glaring at the other blonde in silence, I took one of the deepest breaths.

"I'll make it easy for you since I've gone through this before." Steadily walking up to Craig, I took his hand and intertwined it with my own. "If you let go of my hand, you'll have more freedom to do what you want. You won't have to wait for me anymore. You can be with Thomas, someone you've met with behind my back but you don't need to do that anymore." Looking down at our hands, I could feel it coming but I can't. Not yet. Be strong. "You won't need to lie anymore. You can be yourself again and go back to not caring what anyone else thinks. You can be happy." Slowly, I began letting his hand go as I looked back to his face. Oh god, his face looks so blurry right now. "You can go back to the same old, boring routine that you know and love. That's all I really want for you. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy too. If you can share that smile I've seen with someone else, I'll be happy cause I know that means you're happy. You don't need to worry about me anymore." Quivering my lips, my hand was barely holding onto his fingers.

"I know you think you need me but you don't. Even when we were kids, I didn't do much for you but you did everything for me. You became my friend. You took care of me. You protected me. You were my first boyfriend. But I'm fine now. You don't need to watch over me anymore. Okay?" Finally letting his hand go, I felt a tear run down my face as I tried smiling as best as I could. This is it. There's no turning back. "See? That -ngh- wasn't so hard was it?" Wiping my eyes, it was becoming so much harder not to cry. "We'll both be fine without each other, won't we?" Oh Jesus, I don't think I can hold it back anymore. Feeling another tear fall down my face, I looked down, trying to hide my tears. Come on Tweek. Don't cry now. Not after getting this far. You can do this.

"No." Feeling myself jerk forward, I tried wiping my face but my arms were held tightly together. "I'm not letting you go. Never again. And I'll prove it to you right now." As another tear fell, I stared at Craig's blurry face. "Thomas, I'm sorry but we can't be together. I'll always remember your feelings but I love Tweek too much to lose him. Please, don't contact me for a while." Seeing Thomas start to shake, I immediately felt bad.

"I can't believe you would pick him over me. F-Fine then! Fuck you too! I hope you'll be happy together!" As he stormed off, I stared at Craig, surprised at what he did.

"I'm sorry for hurting you again. Even though I said I wouldn't, I did it again. Please forgive me. You mean the world to me and I don't ever want to lose you." Taking his phone out, he held the screen in front of me. Finally able to wipe my eyes, he navigated to Thomas' number and deleted/blocked it from his phone. "I'm all yours now." Softly kissing me, I gently hit him with my hand.

"You're an -ngh- i-idiot! You d-didn't have to wait for me -ngh- anymore! Why would you p-pick me?" I can't do it anymore. Crying into his chest, he held me tightly against him. "What if I d-don't come -ngh- back t-to you? You dumbass!" I desperately pulled his blue jacket closer to my face, trying to wipe the tears that still kept falling.

"Look at how much you're crying for me. How can't I be in love with someone like that?"

"That's a -ngh- stupid reason!"

"Thank you for loving me." Stopping to look up at him, he had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. "I'm really happy. I'm so lucky to be loved so much by you." Feeling flustered, I hid my face in his jacket.

"Stop -ngh- looking so good with that smile of yours." Hearing him laugh, his hug became even tighter.

"You mean stop looking so sexy?" Chuckling, I tried to hide that he was making me laugh. "Don't hide from me Tweekie. I want to see your face." Even though I really didn't want to, I peered back at him as he wiped my tears with his thumb. "I promise that I won't make you cry anymore. Well, I can't guarantee that when we're in bed."

"Sh-shut up stupid." Now I couldn't hide it anymore. Laughing, I began wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Here, let me do it. Close your eyes." Doing what he asked, I felt his thumbs wiping my cheeks, using his jacket for my eyes. "There we go. Better?" Opening my eyes, it was finally clear again.

"Yeah."

"Tweek, I... I'll wait for your answer. I just want you to know that I love you so much. And if you choose to be with me again, I promise that I will make up all the pain I've put you through. And I swear on my life, as long as I live, I'll make you the happiest person in the universe."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hearing Craig groan, we both turned around to see Clyde. Oh shit, I forgot he was still here. Removing myself from the warm embrace, I could feel the cold air hitting against my hot skin. "Sorry guys but I didn't want to freeze out here anymore. Are we still going to Token's or not?" Craig glanced back to me, as if he was asking if we should.

"Yeah, I guess."

Day 2, 20:11:

Stan: is everything ok?

To Stan: yea, i'll tell u in person

"Who are you texting?" Taking a sip of coffee Token made with his personal espresso machine, I glanced over to the others who were in the middle of watching a scary movie. Something I really didn't want to be a part of.

"Stan. He's asking me what happened." Catching a sigh from Craig, I playfully elbowed him. "Don't be like that. He's -ngh- a friend." Giving me a sideways look, he laid his head on my shoulder.

"That better be all he is to you." Staring at his hat, I played with it for a bit before taking it off. "What are you up to?" Putting the hat on my head, I smiled and gave him the middle finger.

"How do I look?"

"All you need now is black hair, blue eyes and a terrible personality and you can be just like Craig Tucker." Chuckling, I started playing with his jet-black hair. It was really soft, which I didn't expect. "I like it on you though."

"Will you two lovebirds get a room? I have one right upstairs if you need it." Craig slowly gave Token a middle finger before we started laughing. "Geez, you guys were arguing yesterday and now it's like you guys never argued. Are you boyfriends again?" Sitting still, I glanced at Craig who merely shrugged.

"We're getting there." Pausing the movie, both Token and Clyde turned around in their chairs.

"So what's taking so long?"

"Yeah man, you two are so lovey-dovey right now that it'd be weird if you guys aren't actually together. Unless you guys are trying to pass off as best friends with a secret." And Craig did his usual thing but this time, it was directed at Clyde.

"I -ngh- still need some time." Staring back at me, Craig straightened up my hat, making sure that both my ears were covered.

"I'll say it if no one else is going to. Tweek, you do realize what Craig did to you right? And that he's probably the reason why you were gone for two years?" Nodding, Craig looked annoyed while Clyde agreed with a nod as well. "That's a lot of time that's all of a sudden being made up in just a day or two. I think you should spend some time away from Craig."

"Token, I'm going to beat you real soon."

"Hold on, hear me out. I think Tweek should date some other guy first and see if his feelings for you change. If it does, then maybe it wasn't meant to be. Besides, look at what you did. You went to Thomas because you were tempted and you could have lost your boyfriend forever. Tweek, I think you're being way too forgiving. Don't you want to see what else is out there? Isn't there another guy who can make your heart beat faster?" Looking down at my coffee, there was only one other guy I could think of that did that. Sort of I guess.

"No one cares what you think. Tweek and I are happy where we are right now so don't go trying to mess it up."

"Maybe he's -ngh- right." Raising my head, Craig looked annoyed. "I mean, maybe we are going too fast." Quickly looking back to Token, he stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to kick your ass for putting that idea in his head."

"Whoa, hold on a second. Don't you have any trust in Tweek?" Hearing Clyde speak, I was surprised that he was talking. Oh my god, is he under some kind of mind control? Maybe it's a parasite. Or maybe he's under the control of the director!

"Of course I trust him. What does that have to do with this?"

"If you trust him, then wouldn't you believe that Tweek wouldn't fall in love with any other guy no matter what happens? He'd still love you and that would only prove us wrong." Staring back at me, Craig looked conflicted. "And look at what Tweek did tonight. He put your happiness before his own so show some faith in him will ya?" Clicking his tongue, he sat back down in his chair.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Only if you're -ngh- willing to wait." Grasping his hand, he ran a hand through his jet-black hair and then flicked Clyde off again. Looking at him now, he still looks good, even without his blue hat.

"I swear Tweek, if you fall in love with someone else, you have no idea what I'm going to do to keep you for myself." Softly laughing, I took a drink of my coffee. "Especially after that whole speech you gave me."

"Oh yeah, that was amazing! I didn't know you could talk like that!" Clyde jumped up in his seat as he turned to Token. "You should have seen it! It was like something out of a movie and Craig looked like he fucking fell in love with Tweek all over again. Like he had this amazing realization or something."

"Shut your fucking mouth Donovan."

"Really? Guess Craig finally realized how much of a dumbass he was for cheating. Even though I said this to him two fucking years ago but he just flipped us off." Lifting both his middle fingers at them, I grinned as Clyde gave it right back. "Very mature guys." I really missed this. Being with my friends and having fun. I almost forgot what it was like back at the Institute. Hopefully, it'll stay this way for awhile. If only the fucking Director would just stay out of my life!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the chapter! Just in case you didn't notice, I did make this chapter a bit longer than usual because I may not be able to update next week. I have a lot of stuff coming up but hey, maybe if I get more comments, that'll motivate me to write some more! That reminds me, I really loved what you guys wrote last time so keep them coming! If you haven't already it, please subscribe to the story! Until next time everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: Opinions

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 8! I hope everyone enjoyed the length of the last chapter! I'm not sure if I'll be writing a chapter that long again but who knows. Anyway, have fun reading!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer** : South Park Characters do not belong to me

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 8: Opinions

Day 3, 07:32:

"Hey. Thanks for -ngh- meeting me this early."

"Yeah, sure." Taking a seat, I passed a grande cinnamon dolce latte as I glanced back to the counter, seeing if Josh was there. Yep, there he is. Wiping the see-through glass making sure it's spotless. "You didn't have to make this for me." Glancing back, Stan blew softly into the small opening before taking a sip. "Hey, didn't I have this the other day?" I nodded. "You remember what I ordered?"

"Ngh, yeah. And it's a little thank you for coming." Seeing him smile, I stared outside the window, unsure of what to say. Fucking Token, putting that idea in my head. Maybe I should have listened to Craig after all. I mean, there wasn't a huge problem with us being together right? Shaking my head, that didn't make sense. What's wrong with me? Why can't I decide what to do? I was fine with this whole thing last night so I can't back out now.

"So what happened last night?" Slightly twitching, I took a sip of the coffee Josh made. It had caramel syrup in it since he kept saying how much better it tastes. Even though the jerk doesn't even drink coffee in the first place. Just lattes.

"Craig -ngh- wants to be with me." Appearing unconvinced, he laid his elbows on the table, his hands holding his head up. "He broke it off with -ngh- Thomas saying that he loved me more. He also deleted his number." Taking another drink, he tilted his head, staring towards the counter.

"Well, I'm sure you must be happy. Isn't this what you wanted?" Nervously shaking my head, he twirled back to me.

"No, it's not that. Ngh, it's just that I'm still thinking about it... considering what he's -ngh- done before. Token said we were moving too fast and that I'm -ngh- too forgiving for everything he did." He nodded as if agreeing with Token. "Then he said that I should probably see someone else first and see if my feelings -ngh- change or something like that." Watching a small smile form on his lips, he began leaning over the table.

"Are you saying that we should date? Cause if you are, I'm up for it." Looking away, I held my cup, feeling its warmth. Oh god, this sounds like too much pressure! To go through with this like going on dates, dinner and whatever. It's so easy with Craig. All we do are play video games, hang out, and do things that aren't so complicated.

"You -ngh- already know how I feel about him."

"Yeah I know. You went on a whole speech about how much you love him but maybe I can change that." Listening, I looked back down to my drink. "And if you're really against dating me, who else would you date?" Hearing the door open, I watched a customer walk to the counter, placing an order with the raven. "I hope you're kidding me. You want to date that guy?" Swiftly turning back, I shook my head.

"No! Ngh, he's just my friend." And my fucking doctor! That'd be so weird. I mean, he also has black hair but he has brown eyes. Although, his personality is more like Craig's with how he doesn't care about other people's feelings. Just says what he believes in. Looking back to Stan, he stared at me, sipping on his latte. Oh god, I don't like being stared at. Looking away, maybe I should change the subject.

"Umm, did you talk to Kyle yet?"

"Yeah. He apologized for not letting me speak when we met at the cafeteria. But he just said the same thing over and over. That he needs some space to think and that even after he's done thinking, we could only stay as best friends. It's so retarded." Trying to relax in my chair, I took another drink. "Since that's the case with my love interest, we should date. It's not like we have anything to lose." God, why is he being so persistent about this? Fidgeting with my fingers, I brought my eyes up to see him smiling. It kind of reminds me of Kenny. Like he has some ulterior motive behind this.

"Did you want to? I mean, wouldn't that -ngh- be weird?"

"I don't think so. Especially not after the fun we had yesterday." Feeling warm, I twitched in my seat, moving slightly to another spot on the bench where it was cooler. "Yeah, it's true we only started talking two days ago but I still think you're cute. And your eyes are gorgeous, like an emerald. Even the way you twitch sometimes is adorable." Oh god, why is he turning red? Peering at me, I could feel myself twitching again. "See? I don't know why but I never used to think that way about you. Guess I missed something all these years." Stan isn't bad looking. He's really attractive and generally has a nice personality. He basically looks like Craig but he isn't. Oh my god, is he his twin brother? That'd be so weird but that'd make sense. Like Stan is the good twin and Craig is the bad twin. Oh my god, does that mean I go for bad guys? "So what's your answer?"

"I," Biting on my lip, I had no idea what to say. Should I really give this a chance? Taking a deep breath, I should just do what Josh taught me. Talk things out. Communicate. "I guess. It's -ngh- not like you're not attractive or anything. And when I look at you, it feels like I'm looking into an ocean sometimes. Like I could be -ngh- swallowed up or something." Feeling kind of embarrassed, it was getting hotter inside the cafe. Maybe Maria turned up the fucking heat.

"That'd be cool. Maybe I should drown you whole until you can't come back up to the surface."

"Gah! Then I won't be able to breathe and I'd die!" Seeing him laugh, I quickly took another drink of my coffee.

"I wasn't being literal. Anyway, sounds like we're dating now. Cool. Maybe we should go out tonight after math."

"If you -ngh- want." This feels kind of weird. Is it supposed to feel like this? But it's different than when I was dating Craig. This is too much pressure! Love is way too hard to figure out! Why can't it be simple like making coffee?

"You have work soon, right?" Glancing to the clock, it was 7:50 so I had some time left.

"I still have ten minutes." Watching him get up, he took a seat next to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We should meet after you're done so we can do our math homework. Since you know, we didn't do it yesterday." Somewhat chuckling, I felt a hand push me closer to his chest. Looking up, he stared down with a smirk.

"Aren't you getting -ngh- too comfortable with me?"

"Nah. Did you already forget that we were basically one step away from a full on make-out session and two steps away from having sex?" Feeling flustered, I gazed downwards as I held onto his brown jacket. "Tweek, you can't make that face right now; otherwise, I might just pull you to the bathroom again." Gah! That isn't helping me! Hiding my face in his jacket, I could feel him laughing as he patted me on the head. "Sorry, am I teasing you too much? I can't help it. So, do you wanna meet up later?" Refusing to look at him, I spoke through his jacket.

"We can -ngh- do it after english."

"Don't you get off at four?" Finally moving my face, I gazed upwards to see that his bangs is actually one of the reasons why he looks more attractive. Even more up close.

"Yeah but I'm meeting Craig and the others." Oh god, he's not going to get mad is he?

"That's fine. After english then." That was a much different response than I expected. He really is different from Craig. "Hey, if this doesn't work out, we're still going to be friends right?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" He began rubbing his hand up and down on my arm as he hugged me tighter.

"Tweek, it's…" Hearing another voice, Josh stood by our bench holding a green apron. Oh god! I totally forgot that he doesn't know what's going on. He'll probably think I'm cheating or something! "I see I'm interrupting something. Nonetheless, make sure you clock in on-time. Here." Leaving the apron on the table, he walked back to the counter.

"Guess it's time for you to get to work." Feeling a kiss on my cheek, he stood up from the bench, stretching a hand out to me. I don't remember saying it was okay to kiss me. Grabbing it, he helped me stand up, ruffling my hair once I was on my feet. "I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay." Waving goodbye, he left the cafe with his drink as I touched the spot where he kissed me. Are we that far already? Is this what guys do when they're dating someone? Oh Jesus, maybe I should ask Clyde. No wait, that wouldn't work cause he got dumped. Maybe he doesn't actually know how to date someone. Walking around the counter, I looked around the cafe to see it was still quiet. Maybe I should check my phone for any messages.

Craig: hey u at work?

To Craig: yea i just finished talking to stan

To Craig: i'm hanging out with him after math. plz don't be mad!

Pressing send, I waited anxiously for his response. Oh god, what if he decides that I don't love him anymore? And then leave me for someone else again? That'd probably be the worse thing that could happen! Sensing my phone vibrate, I quickly checked it.

Craig: don't worry tweekie. i'm not mad at u but Token is gonna have a black eye when u see him… if you can even see it

Smiling, I began typing my reply.

To Craig: don't be mean

"Who was that guy you were with?" Looking up, Josh was standing near the register as he drank out of his cup.

"That was Stan. I -ngh- have to explain the whole thing for you to understand." Wait a second, he can help me out with this! God damn it, how did I forget? "Long story short: Craig picked me over Thomas and deleted his number last night, Token said I was being too forgiving of Craig and that I should date someone else first to see if I really love him, and now I have a date with Stan tonight." Staring at me for a couple of seconds, my doctor cleared his throat.

"Did you forget that I like specifics?"

"Did you have to sound like douche?" Shrugging his shoulders, he merely took another sip. "Yeah but that would take -ngh- too long to explain and we're working right now." Feeling my phone vibrate again, I looked down at the screen.

Craig: btw, we're still meeting at 4 and we're sitting next to each other in english

To Craig: ok

"You seem very busy on your phone but don't forget, we're at work." Spotting a cup next to my machine, I quickly made the tall macchiato. Seeing no more orders, I peered back to my co-worker.

"Okay, fine, let me explain it then. Craig and Thomas were -ngh- talking last night and Thomas was trying to get him to be in a relationship. They kissed but stopped when Stan called Craig a douchebag for doing shit like that. I -ngh- couldn't watch anymore so I spoke to them and gave Craig a choice. He can wait for me like he said he would or he could be with Thomas and not -ngh- have to worry about me. He chose me and apologized to Thomas and then deleted his number. At Token's house, Token said that we were moving too fast and that I shouldn't forget what Craig did to make me leave for two years. I spoke to Stan this morning and -ngh- now we have a date tonight but it feels kind of weird. They -ngh- look the same but they're different, you know?" Catching my breath, I opened up my thermos and took a couple mouthfuls of coffee.

"You know you could have paused in between each sentence instead of talking like one of those guys in a radio commercial." Panting, I closed my thermos and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"I wanted to get it all out before a customer came. So what do you -ngh- think?" Without saying anything, he turned back to the register. "There's no one on line." Come on, answer me already.

"I see. Well, I'm waiting to hear what you think of the whole thing." Twitching in annoyance, I took a deep breath. Sometimes, talking to my doctor can be a little frustrating. If only he didn't make me feel like hitting him sometimes.

"I understand what -ngh- Token's trying to say and I want to see if I really do love Craig."

"So you're playing this little test to see if your feelings will change? That kind of game isn't for the weak of heart."

"What do you -ngh- mean?" Finally turning around, he cracked his neck a little bit.

"Think about it. What will happen if your feelings do change? What if you fall in love with Stan? And if that happens, think about where you've put Craig. From what I understand in your explanation, he's willing to wait for you, thinking that you'll be back in his arms. What will happen to him if you don't become his boyfriend? Isn't this similar to what he did to you?" Biting my lip, I didn't think of it that way. "What's done is done so you can't feel guilty. In fact, you don't even have a right. This is where your choice has led you. I do hope that the consequences won't be negative"

"Wait, what if I call the whole thing off? Wouldn't everything go back to normal?"

"If only the world worked like that." Turning back to look at me, he took another drink. "Understand that love can be complicated. There's never a right answer when it comes to these types of things. However, feelings can change depending on the circumstances. And don't you think it's unfair for you to be dating someone else while having Craig wait for you on the side like he's some sort of backup? Is that your definition of love? But I won't fully hold you accountable. You merely agreed with Token's idea and he's part of the reason for you behaving this way. Tell me, would you be upset if Craig dated someone else while you're having a date with Stan tonight?" Swallowing some coffee, I felt extremely nervous.

"Yeah, I -ngh- would." Oh god, I hope Josh doesn't get pissed off. I don't want to have a meltdown right now. There were too many rumors of him pushing a patient or two to breakdown and never recovering. Jesus, I even saw him do it once!

"Then what makes it right for you to behave this way? Because Token says you're going too fast? What happened to our discussion regarding predisposition and other people's opinions? If I tell you to jump, are you going to jump?" I shook my head. "So why is it okay for you to date someone else while restraining someone else's freedom? It's not fair Tweek. I highly recommend you re-evaluate your decisions before getting off work. And choose if you're going to forgive and love Craig or let Craig go so you can date Stan. That's my exercise for you today." Without waiting another second, I immediately took my phone out.

To Craig: i need to see u on my break. 1 pm. plz come

Day 3, 12:58:

"Hey Tweekie." Seeing Craig walk in, I briskly stood up from my seat. "What's…" Quickly embracing him, I breathed deeply, taking in his scent. Kinda smells like winter if that even makes sense. "I'm glad to see you too. Did you finally come to your senses?" Laughing, I immediately felt comfortable in his embrace.

"Shut up idiot. Let's -ngh- sit down." Letting go, I led him to the high-top chair I was sitting on as he sat on my left. "I wanna talk about what Token said last night." Appearing unamused, he covered his mouth while yawning. "If -ngh- you want to date someone else, you can."

"What did you say?" Instantly appearing annoyed, he stared me down.

"D-Don't you think it's -ngh- unfair for me to hang out with Stan while you -ngh- just wait for me? It's like you can't do anything." Slowly, he went back to being poker-faced. Oh Jesus. I thought he was going to be upset.

"Is that what this is about?" Nodding, he stared out the window with a lazy look on his face. "It's just one date. It's not like you're going to fall in love with him because you already have me."

"But we're -ngh- not even together. Aren't you scared that I'll -ngh- fall in love with him?" Looking away, I can't imagine being without Craig. It'd be like a nightmare I wouldn't be able to wake up from. Like hell on earth. Like how it was two years ago.

"You're not going to. You trusted me last night didn't you?" Glancing back, he still had no emotion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know that I'd pick you over Thomas?" Staring at me, he became confused as I shook my head.

"Not really. I didn't know who -ngh- you were going to pick but I was scared. Scared that you'd pick him over me but if that made you happy, then I -ngh- wouldn't argue with your decision. I'd live with it for the rest of my life." Looking down to my hands, my throat felt dry that I could only whisper. "Anything to make you happy."

"So you're telling me if you fall in love with Stan, I should be okay with that? Because that would make you happy?" Glancing back, Craig suddenly looked even more pissed off. "I don't work like that. Wait, are you trying to tell me that you love him?" Widening my eyes, I harshly shook my head.

"No! That's -ngh- not what I'm saying!" Looking around, a couple of people were staring, making me feel like I should crawl under a rock.

"I can't believe this shit. You would have been happy if I picked him if he made me happy?" Oh god, please stop being so mad! This isn't what I wanted! "So you were serious when you wanted to think about us? I thought you were going to be with me again in a couple of days or something. You know what, fuck this." Standing up from his chair, he didn't bother looking at me. "Don't you love me?"

"I," Curling my hands into a fist, I felt lost, staring at the floor as if the answer would be written on it. "I -ngh- think so."

"Then why aren't we together? You know that I love you and said that I wouldn't cheat on you again. What the fuck is stopping you?" Not knowing how to answer his question, I stayed quiet, hoping he'd stop being so upset. "I think I have a good idea. Stan, right? Should have known you'd pick him over me after what I saw. I'm out of here."

"Wait, Craig!" Seeing him walk out the front door instantly crushed me. My heart was aching like someone was throwing daggers at it. Lying down on the table, I closed my eyes, trying to stop my eyes from being so wet. I'm pathetic. I couldn't even stop him from walking out.

"Well, he seems to have quite the attitude." Ignoring my doctor, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes even tighter. "Tell me what happened." Hearing him move the stool to sit down, I turned the other way.

"Don't you -ngh- have a l-line or -ngh- something?"

"I'm not going to stand idly by and watch my patient send himself to depression. Talk to me." Sniffling, I hid myself in my arms so that not even the sun could shine through.

"He wasn't -ngh- mad when I s-said he could date someone -ngh- else." Clearing my throat, I wiped my face with my sleeves. "But he doesn't -ngh- believe that I love him. He thinks the reason I said all that is because I -ngh- love Stan!"

"Do you remember our conversation on building a proper foundation?" Feeling completely frustrated, I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Foundation is made up of trust and it sounds as if you two haven't gotten there yet. With the past you've had, perhaps it's too late." Tilting my head and opening my left eye, I glanced over. "You see, it's easy to build a foundation with people you are on good terms with or even people you've met for the first time. However, your history with him is complicated. While he may make you happy now, perhaps it's time to think of letting him go, even as a friend." My heart sank hearing that.

"What do you -ngh- mean?"

"He's a fleeting desire, someone who makes you happy temporarily. Will he really make you happy in the long-term? Maybe. Maybe not. But thinking about it, he said you aren't in a relationship with him because you love Stan. Looking at it from a different perspective, it's as if he's insecure. In another perspective, perhaps he wants to say that as an excuse to be with someone else, like Thomas for example." Not feeling any better, I turned away. "Whatever the case may be, there's a wall between you and him. At this point, it may be insurmountable."

"I don't even know what that means."

"It means that there's a wall that you will not be able to overcome. As your personal advisor, I recommend that you cut off all contact with him." Cut off? All contact? With Craig? "I understand that it may sound ludicrous right now but it'll help you in your recovery. Isn't that what you want to do? Recover so you can move beyond him? Isn't he the main reason why you were in Denver? And maybe Stan will treat you better." Glancing back to him, he stared, waiting for me to do or say something.

"Is this really for the best? I had so much -ngh- fun with Craig though." He shook his head.

"It's temporary. Don't you want someone more permanent in your life? Someone stable? Someone dedicated to you and only you?" Looking away, I closed my eyes again. This is too much pressure. Why is this even happening? Just a couple of minutes ago, we were still friends! "But we have class together."

"I'll have your work and class schedule adjusted so we can minimize that possibility. I'll look into having your new schedule effective as soon as possible. Monday, at the latest. Now, would you like to block his number?"

"What?!" Standing up-right in my seat, he didn't seem to flinch by my movement. "Why would I do that?"

"You'll be less tempted to go back to him if you block his number. Out of sight, out of mind." Hesitating, I took out my phone and unlocked it, not seeing a single message from anyone. Going to Craig's contact information, I stared at the 'block number' button. Oh god, what if this is a mistake? "Be confident Tweek. You will be able to live without him. I'll stay by your side until you're able to do just that."

"We're supposed to meet at four today." As if that was my last defense, I peered back to my doctor who simply gestured for me to push the button. No more Craig? Ever again? "What if he comes here?"

"Then someone else will take care of him. No matter what he says or does, do not fall to temptation. You're stronger than that. You've grown so much since I first met you in Denver. This is probably one of the last obstacles you have left in your recovery process. And for that, I'm proud of you. Let's climb the wall together to freedom." Sniffling, I pushed it and quickly turned off the screen. "There you go. Good job." Feeling his hand rub my back, it did little to help me relax. "For now, why don't you invite Stan over here at four?"

Day 3, 16:13:

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes with Josh's handkerchief. "Geez, what happened after I left?" Feeling Stan's hand rubbing my head, I leaned into him some more. "You really don't look so good. And didn't you say were going to meet Craig at four?" How can I even explain it to him? How can I explain that my fucking doctor told me not to see him ever again?

"I can't see him anymore."

"Why? Did he do something to hurt you again?" Sounding pissed, I looked up to his face even though I could feel myself about to cry again. "Don't worry, I'm here." Smiling softly at me, I hid myself in his chest as I let it all out.

"I was -ngh- told not to see him again! They said -ngh- he's a -ngh- bad influence! But it hurts so fucking much!"

"Who told you that?" Continuing to cry into his jacket, I slightly pushed myself back a bit, refusing to get it all wet. Grabbing a napkin, I wiped my face furiously. "Tweek, tell me who told you that."

"I can't! It's… I just can't." Shivering in his arms, he held me tighter as he kept rubbing my head.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me now but what are you going to do? Don't you have classes and stuff with him?"

"My," Snorting into the napkin, I threw it to the side as I grabbed another. "Schedule is -ngh- going to be changed."

"That drastic? Are your parents doing this?" Shaking my head, I threw my arms around him, needing some sort of comfort right now. "I can't think of anyone else who can do this to you. Just so you know, you're going to tell me who's doing this. Maybe not today but you will later. It doesn't sound right at all. It kinda reminds me of my shit with Kyle."

"You're so -ngh- nice." Not expecting to say that, I stared upwards as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"What the fuck?" Hearing a voice too similar to Craig's, I turned around and saw him standing with Token and Clyde behind him. Fuck! What's he doing here? Why can't the fucking director stay out of my life for one fucking day!? Moving quickly towards us, he was stopped by Josh, only two tables away.

"Excuse me. I'd like to have a word with you outside." Raising both his middle fingers, he tried sidestepping him but was stopped again. "You're going to listen if you ever want to move past me."

"Fuck off right now before I make you."

"Dude, will you just listen to the guy?" Token walked next to Craig as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're in public right now."

"I don't fucking give a shit where we are."

"Right now, you're in Harbucks, where your language is deemed offensive and is not only disrupting our work environment but also our customers. If you refuse to cooperate, I will contact the local authorities." Josh cracked his neck as I could see my friends staring at me. This is too much pressure. Why are they even here? "Good. We will discuss this outside." Gesturing for everyone to turn around, on a scale of one to ten of being pissed off, Craig is at a hundred right now. Moving outside to the parking lot, I could still see them from the window.

"What was that about?" Hearing Stan, I shrugged as I continued watching them. "Do you want me to go find out?" Shaking my head, I held his brown jacket down. Craig was shouting again but this time, I couldn't even hear him. Watching him grab Josh's collar, Token quickly pulled him off but was now standing at Josh's side. What are they talking about? Token was saying something, which only seemed to have irritated Craig more. Oh Jesus, what's happening? Are they telling him to stay from me? That would make sense right? Seeing Craig throw a punch, Josh somehow dodged it as Token and Clyde jumped in to restrain him. "Are you sure you don't want me to find out? Cause it looks like it's getting intense out there."

"Shouldn't -ngh- I go out there instead?"

"Do you want to?" Gazing downwards, I wiped my face one more time.

"Would it be bad for me to go?" Sensing his hand squeeze my own, I gazed back.

"I'll go with you." Nodding, we both stood up but our hands still stayed together. As we approached the front door, my heart began to race when Stan pushed it open. Walking out, we moved to the left-side of the building to see everyone, including Kenny who was standing next to Craig. Where did he come from? Standing behind Josh and Token, everyone but those two quickly noticed us.

"Tweek! What the fuck is this asshole on about?" Hearing Craig scream, I kept my mouth shut. Token and Josh quickly glanced to us but turned back just as fast.

"Will you stop screaming? At this rate, you're going to get South Park's attention."

"I don't fucking care. This is all your fucking fault this is happening and I won't let everything go your way just cause you think this is better for him!" Craig used his signature move on Token but it wasn't very effective.

"Oh-ho? So you two are meddling in Craig and Tweek's relationship? You're going to regret that very soon." With Kenny chiming in, my doctor shook his head.

"You make it sound like it's a coveted relationship."

"You probably don't know this but they've been together for so many years. You're going to regret interfering very soon." Watching Kenny smile, I felt a little bad. If only he knew who Josh is.

"He doesn't need to know. All that matters is what he did not only in the past but today as well." Turning to them, Token continued talking. "I'm sorry but I agree with him. You really do need some time apart especially from what you've told me about your conversation with Tweek today." Oh god. Craig told him what we talked about? Breathing heavily, I could feel Stan squeezing my hand harder.

"You're such a little bitch. Some friend you turned out to be." Glaring at Token, I saw something green heading our way behind Clyde.

"Look at yourself! I warned you two years ago but I can't do it. I can't continue watching you hurt him anymore."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

"It doesn't matter! You get mad when you think he doesn't love you but when he pours all his heart out to you last night, you take it some other way when he tries to talk to you? Fuck that. You've used up all your chances and then some."

"Stan?" Picking up a new voice, Kyle soon popped up between Craig and Clyde. "What the hell? Why are you holding hands with him? Wait, don't fucking tell me you're actually going for him?" Quickly glancing at each other, we turned back to see him glaring at Craig. "Why haven't you kicked his ass yet?" Widening my eyes, I definitely did not expect that. Why does he want Craig to beat Stan up? Aren't they supposed to be best friends?

"You don't need to fucking tell me twice Broflovski but these assholes are in the way." And the director chooses to fuck my day up even more.

"Oh god, not you." Rubbing his forehead, Token turned to the side as he sighed.

"Stan, you better let go of him right now!" Hearing Kyle scream, I was suddenly pulled into an embrace as I felt a kiss on my cheek. What the hell!? What's he thinking!? "You're going to regret that." Walking towards us, Josh instantly stood in his way.

"You're not going anywhere either."

"Listen, I don't know who you are but he and I have some business to deal with."

"Then you'll need to postpone that business to a different day. We are dealing with something else right now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere or make matters worse."

"Don't listen to him. He's just scared that you're going to ruin their whole plan." Kenny began chuckling while making a face.

"Shut up Kenny! Why don't you come over and help me then?"

"Isn't this a cute family gathering?" Noticing another new voice, Cartman walked past us as he stood next to Josh. "Ah, Josh. Looks like you might need some assistance." Wait, they know each other?

"And the help would be appreciated Eric." Turning around with a grin, Josh made a gesture telling us to go away. "Why don't you two head on back inside? We'll deal with this."

"You better not fucking listen to this asshole Tweek!" Oh god, what do I do? Should I go back inside? If I do, Craig will be even more pissed but if I don't, Josh will get angry with me. Feeling a hand rubbing back and forth on my head, I glanced over, seeing a smile on Stan. "You better get your fucking hands off him Marsh before I rip them off!"

"Will you stop screaming for once!?" Token yelled as Kenny began laughing loudly.

"You're one to talk. You haven't been in a relationship with anyone so you don't know how it feels to lose the person you really love so why don't you shut your mouth?"

"This is coming from the whore? Seriously?" Cartman chuckled.

"Shut your fat fucking mouth Cartman! You're an asshole who puts everyone else down to make yourself feel good!"

"Looks like I offended the jew. Your cries of outrage are so delicious to hear." Hearing Josh begin to laugh, he twirled around not once, but twice.

"What fun! This is even more fun than Denver! The amount of interesting things seem infinite at this rate! But seriously, why don't all of you just leave? I will not let a single person standing before me interfere." Suddenly feeling someone's hand, I looked over to the brunette who gave me absolutely no warning as he began pulling me away.

"Gah! Clyde! W-what are you -ngh- doing!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the chapter! I'm kind of surprised I was able to get this out on-time so I hope you guys appreciate it! Also, please keep those reviews coming! If you haven't already done so, please make sure to subscribe and share it with your friends! Until the next chapter everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**Author's Note:** For those who read my notes, I had to re-write this chapter multiple times. When I was originally writing it, something felt off so I was never satisfied with what I wrote. And then, when I was reviewing it and made my changes, I lost it all when I was automatically logged out! But here it is. Without further ado, let's get into it!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary** : A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 9: Decisions

Day 3, 16:24:

Pushed into an empty classroom, a pair of hands pushed me down, forcing me to sit in front of the entrance. Glancing over to Clyde, he swiftly shushed me with a finger, hearing footsteps in the hallway outside. Trying to keep my voice down, I whispered. "What -ngh- were you thinking!?" As it became quiet, he laid his back against the door to slide down next to me.

"That was a close one." Peering at him, he didn't even notice until he looked over. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean -ngh- what's wrong? Why did you bring me here?"

"Listen man, weren't you getting tired of hearing everyone argue? You kinda looked like you didn't want to be there anymore, so I thought I should help, you know?" I looked like I didn't want to be there? What kind of look did I have? I mean, I was okay with them arguing. Then again, everyone was getting on each other's nerves so maybe I didn't want to see what would happen. Twitching, I laid my head back, trying to relax. Deep breaths Tweek.

"You could have given me -ngh- more warning." Beaming innocently, he began unzipping his jacket, revealing a white, plain shirt.

"It became a huge fuck-fest when Kenny, Kyle and Cartman showed up. I don't even know how that happened." Bringing his legs closer to his chest, he hid the lower part of his face behind his knees. Why does it feel like he's about to flip the switch on his mood setting? "Why can't everyone get along? Look at what's happening to Token and Craig. They weren't like this before." And I was right. Went from okay to being depressed. Studying the classroom, it was sort of dark because of the clouds but there was enough light to see what was inside. There were a couple of telescopes, the usual desks, and a podium at the front. The telescopes look pretty expensive. Glancing back to the brunette, he kept staring at the floor. "Then there's you and Stan kissing in front of everyone. What the hell was that about?" Suddenly glaring at me, I twitched a bit, feeling a bit tense. "I thought you wanted to be with Craig?" Twitching again, I looked away from him.

"It's... complicated right now."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Staring out the corner of my eye, he steadily changed his glare to a softer expression. "You guys were the power couple for a long time before... well, you know what happened." Giving him a look that said don't talk about it, he scowled back. "I'm not going to say anything about it but you're great for each other. Dude, did you see how pissed off he was? When was the last time you've seen him like that? You can't say he doesn't have feelings for you. If he didn't, he wouldn't care enough to find why you weren't answering his texts or why you didn't meet up with us."

"He was texting me?" Giving me a confused look, I swiftly looked away. Oh shit, please don't ask me, please don't ask me.

"Didn't you get them?" Swallowing nervously, I shook my head. He's going to find out isn't he? I know he will! "That's weird. I wonder… wait, don't tell me you blocked his number?" And the director fails me again. Banging the back of my head against the door, I breathed deeply.

"Yeah, I -ngh- did. Josh's idea." Giving me a puzzled look, he also seemed kind of pissed.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Josh says he's a -ngh- temporary thing and someone who won't -ngh- make me happy long-term." Looking away, he stared upwards to the ceiling.

"That's bullshit. I know your friend is smart but he can't possibly know that."

"He's smart, Clyde. Smarter than you will probably ever know." Bringing his hazel eyes to meet my own, his aura felt so intense. It's fucking making me anxious.

"Try me." And this guy says I've changed? I don't remember him being this aggressive. He was more sensitive and someone who would cry over spilled milk. What the hell happened while I was away? Blinking my eyes, I stared out the window across from us, the clouds becoming grayer.

"Back in Denver, we had a -ngh- mutual friend. He said that he was worthless for -ngh- victimizing himself. He manipulated people to make them feel pity for him. He kept saying things like how pathetic he was for not trying to improve and that he deserves to be away from society."

"Sounds like an asshole." I rolled my eyes. How can I explain it so he'll understand?

"He's very -ngh- blunt with people who don't try to improve or make logical decisions. But the thing is, he gets in your head like some kind of -ngh- parasite. It's scary." Beginning to shiver, I held my arms closer. "He can make people snap. Even the ones you think are sane. I don't ever want -ngh- to experience that."

"Is that why you're ignoring Craig? You're a coward. Guess that's something that hasn't changed." Staring angrily at him, he stretched his legs out. "Instead of being happy, you want to be scared of that guy? Is that what you really want? Wouldn't Josh call that an illogical decision?" Dropping my jaw, he actually had a point. Oh god. Is it the end of the world? Swiftly looking back outside, the sky wasn't red and there weren't meteors falling out of the sky so that's a good start. "I don't know how close you two are but shouldn't you talk it over some more?" Sighing, he stuck his hands into his jacket.

"Talking with him isn't something that's easy. Or do you not remember the time when -ngh- he started talking about bridges?"

"Yeah, he talks in riddles but I think he gives you the answer. It's just hard to find. And besides, being happy is important. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. At least that's what I learned last night." Giving a dirty look, he closed his eyes, which only irritated me.

"You keep talking like you know him or something. But you actually don't so you need to..." Hearing footsteps in the hallway, I immediately shut my mouth.

"You." Making out Craig's voice outside, I couldn't believe my luck. "You better stay from him." Looks like today is fuck Tweek's day as much as possible.

"Stay away from who?" Oh god, that's Stan! Are they together?

"You know who I'm talking about, Marsh."

"Why don't you remind me in case I forgot?" Glancing over to Clyde, he had his right ear on the door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Tweek. He belongs to me. And if I see you so much as touch him again, you're through." I belong to him? But that doesn't make sense. Isn't he angry at me?

"Looks like all you do is give empty threats. And he doesn't belong to you so why don't you get over it?" Hearing nothing, I swallowed in anticipation. "Give the middle finger all you want. You're just mad cause you're about to lose him. Hell, look at what you were doing last night. I'm surprised he even forgave you because if it was anybody else, they wouldn't have put up with your shit."

"That's cause he loves me. You're just too blind to see it. He'd never go for someone like you."

"And why not? I don't have a nasty personality like you. Flipping people off, or even cheating, not once, not twice, but three times."

"And I'm not a overly pussy, sensitive, depressed bitch who wants attention from everyone. You can't even get Kyle in your pants."

"God Craig, you can be such a douchebag."

"At least I'm a sexy douchebag." Not hearing anything again, I brought my ear closer to the door. "Looks like the fag agrees that I'm hot."

"Dude, you can't be serious. You're fucking head over heels for Tweek and you're calling me a fag?"

"Are you jealous that I want him over you? Here's a better idea, why don't we just hook up instead?" Hearing my heart beat in my ears, I couldn't believe it. Did he really just say that? Glancing to Clyde, his eyes were so wide. "Look at yourself. You actually believe me." Hearing Craig laugh, I twitched at his joke while Clyde clicked his tongue. "I knew you wanted me with the way you look at me. You'd probably pick me over Tweek."

"Actually, no." That's surprising since it sounded like he would have gone for him just a second ago. "Yeah, I might have done something like a one night stand with you but I'd be happier with Tweek. He's way cuter now, especially when he blushes. And I can say that from experience."

"Shut the fuck up." Oh Jesus. Why is he telling Craig all of this? Peering to the brunette, he gave a puzzled look, which I quickly ignored.

"And if we were boyfriends, I know he'd look at no one else but me. You have no idea how lucky you were to have someone like him. I actually want to see the look on your face when you find out we're together."

"That's not going to happen so keep dreaming loser."

"We'll see. Anyway, I'm not here to argue since I'm looking for him so why don't you get out of my way?" Feeling something bang on the door, I hastily turned to see Clyde rubbing his elbow.

"Shit, that fucking hurt." Oh god, that noise definitely got their attention. There's no way it didn't!

"You idiot!" Jumping to my feet, the door swiftly opened up. With both ravens standing in the doorway, I glared at the idiot who made the noise.

"Sorry dude. My bad." Chuckling at the situation, Clyde was really starting to push me over the edge.

"Sorry? What was the -ngh- point of hiding me if you -ngh- were going to do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose you know."

"That doesn't matter!" Hearing someone clear their throat, I stared back at the two, blocking the exit. Geez, now that they're standing right next to each other, they really look the same. Black hair, blue eyes. Hair covering a part of the forehead. Similar hats and clothes but different colors. Same height. The only thing that's really different are their faces and personalities!

"As much as I'd like to watch you two argue, why the hell didn't you show up like we said?" Seeing Craig pissed off irked me.

"Does it -ngh- even matter? You were mad at me and I'm pretty sure you could have entertained yourself with a one night stand, couldn't you?" Craig clearly looked surprised while Stan grinned.

"Looks like the whore's been found out." Elbowing Stan right in the stomach, he gritted his teeth. Oh Jesus. "You fucking bitch." Rubbing his stomach, he took deep breaths. "Tweek, just text me. Are we still up for tonight?"

"Fuck that. You two aren't going anywhere together."

"I wasn't asking the whore." Elbowing Stan again, he was able to avoid it by jumping to the side this time. "Message me later since the whore wants to be a bitch." Blowing a kiss at me, Craig threw a punch at his face, quickly running away.

"Yeah, maybe I should go too." Walking out of the classroom, I stared at the brunette as he waved goodbye. "Just let me know how everything works out." Craig groaned out loud causing Clyde to narrow his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you. Sheesh, Stan's right. You can be a douchebag sometimes." Swiftly turning around, he immediately shut the door before seeing Craig's middle finger. This feels like deja vu.

"I didn't think I'd find you. You're tough to catch when you want to get away." Spinning back to me, he wore a neutral expression on his face. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything." I wonder if you looked that way when you spoke to Stan outside.

"Are you mad at me?" Ignoring his question, I continued watching him, even when he took a couple of steps closer. "You know I was kidding about having a one night stand with him, right?"

"If you -ngh- say so. Can I go already?" I really don't feel like talking to him right now.

"Okay, so you're mad at me. I get it." Glaring into his azure eyes, he was unfazed. Typical. "What was with everyone trying to keep us apart? Your friend was fucking annoying." Seriously? He's actually trying to talk. Turning around, I walked closer to the window, seeing flurries fall from the sky. "Don't ignore me." Feeling irritated, I quickly turned back.

"You know what. I made my decision. I'm not going to be your boyfriend." Appearing a bit startled, he quickly went back to being poker-faced.

"You have some fucking nerve saying that to me after last night."

"You're right and I'm -ngh- sorry for saying all that. If you want, I'll take it all back so you can date Thomas and I'll date Stan." Seeing his eyes widen, there was finally some sort of emotion that I can see.

"You wouldn't leave me for him. I mean, look at the guy. He's sensitive and he can't protect you like I can."

"Protect me? At least he won't hurt me like you did." Speedily walking past him, I could feel his hand grab my wrist, stopping me from leaving. "Let me go. There's -ngh- nothing else to talk about."

"Why the fuck are you mad? What the hell did I do?" Taking a deep breath, I twitched, hearing his voice getting louder.

"Forget it man! I said there's -ngh- nothing else to talk about so leave me alone!" Forcing my wrist from his hand, I quickly realized it was in vain as his grip was too strong. Turning around, he looked confused and lost.

"Don't do this to me." Swiftly looking away, I stared at the door, hoping someone would come.

"Don't -ngh- do what?"

"Please don't say you're going to be his boyfriend."

"Why not? You can -ngh- say all that shit to him behind my back but I can't say it to your face?"

"There's a huge difference. I was kidding." Snickering, I shook my head at how much I felt so aggravated.

"Were you also kidding back then?!" Raising my voice, I spun back around. "Were you kidding when you apologized for cheating on me? What about the second time? And the third time? I -ngh- fucking trusted you! And what about now? Go have your fucking one night stand with whoever you like. As long as we're not together, I won't give a shit." Pulling my arm much harder, his grip tightened on me as he pulled me into his arms. "Fucking let go of me!" Struggling, I tried breaking through his arms so I could be free. "I don't want this anymore!" Oh Jesus, why is it starting to feel hot again? Why does it feel like something is hurting inside my chest?

"Then tell me. What should I do to keep you? What should I do to make you happy with me?" Exhaling loudly, I stopped moving as it was only making his grip tighter.

"I'm -ngh- sorry for making you choose last night. I guess neither of us can keep our -ngh- promises."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Can't you -ngh- fucking read between the lines!? You can't do anything so would you let me go?" Not listening to me, I began trying to break free again. "You're -ngh- being stubborn! Why the hell won't you let me go? You already did it three times so why can't you do it this one, last time!?" Suddenly, the world spun as I fell on my back, colliding with something hard. Regaining my senses, I looked up to see Craig on top of me, his hands besides my face. "Gah! What the -ngh- hell man? Don't fucking throw me around!"

"Don't you love me anymore? Was last night just a lie?" Hearing a sad tone, I was amazed by how miserable he looks. Oh Jesus. The last time I saw him like this was when Stripe died. "You're really leaving me for him?" Turning away, I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"What do you -ngh- want from me?" Feeling his hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Open your eyes." Oh god, I can't. I don't know what to expect if I do. "I'll make it easy for you. Don't open your eyes if you don't want to be with me. If you don't, you get to be with Stan and I won't chase after you anymore." Wait, this sounds too familiar. "I'll leave you alone and..." Quickly opening my eyes, I glared in irritation.

"You -ngh- can't use that on me!" Grinning, he threw himself on top of me, feeling him hug my neck. "Eeek!"

"You opened your eyes. I didn't even have to finish." Lifting his head, he had one of the biggest smiles I've seen in a while.

"That's cheating."

"I don't usually play by the rules." Suddenly kissing me on the cheek, I could feel a heat flash run all the way up to my face. Struggling to push him away, my hands fell to the floor as he pushed back. This is definitely not fair.

"And why the -ngh- hell is it it getting hotter?" Hiding underneath my arm, I glanced down as his hands reached for my shirt. "Gah! What are you -ngh- doing?"

"You said you felt hot, right?" Watching him unbutton the first one, it was so nerve wracking as he went for the one below it, forcing me to stop him.

"One is enough." Breathing heavily, it's starting to feel like I went running or something. Bringing his face above my own, he began chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you so red. Let me see your adorable face some more." Softly pushing my hand away, I darted my eyes off to the side, feeling totally embarrassed. "You're getting redder."

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm not making fun of you. It's really cute." Sensing one of his legs push between mine, I looked back up to his face. "Don't let anyone else see you like this. Otherwise, I might have to punish you." Squinting my eyes, it was getting hard to breathe through my nose, my breaths getting heavier. Suddenly feeling his lips on my neck, I bit down on my own, trying to keep quiet.

"Craig... s-stop." His tongue moved up and down as he kept sucking on one spot. It was getting unbearably hot as I spread my legs, trying to get more air. "It's -ngh- too hot." Moving his weight off me, it started to feel cooler but his tongue is driving me insane! Trying to lift my head, he was unbuttoning my shirt but before I could do anything else, his teeth sank into me. "Aaaah! Are you -ngh- trying to eat me?" Finally removing his lips, he re-positioned himself in between my legs. Oh god, what is he about to do?

"Can't help it. You taste good." Steadily lifting my legs, he hovered above me. "Say my name again Tweekie." Grinding me, I held onto his neck for support, biting harder on my lips. Don't make a noise. Don't give him what he wants. "Are you holding back? Let's see how long you can resist." Gasping for air, I shut my eyes as his crotch kept rubbing mine. Oh god, it feels big. And hard! "I love it when you play hard to get." Feeling his hand go underneath my shirt, he began playing with my nipple.

"Gahhh, C-Craig... pl-please..."

"There you go. Don't be shy." Meshing our lips together, I opened up, letting him to shove his tongue in me. It feels so slippery and weird but I can't think anymore. All I could hear is my heart beating inside my head. Hearing him moan, his grinding motion became faster. "I want to fuck you so bad." Lowering my hand, I maneuvered in between us as I rubbed his cock through his black jeans. "How bad do you want me?"

"Sh-shut up." Taking a deep breath, he thrusted into me harder, making me moan.

"You've always been feisty." Gently removing himself, I watched as he began rubbing his crotch, dreadfully slow. "Wanna suck me off?" Seeing the outline of his dick, I couldn't stop looking at it. Bit by bit, he unzipped his pants, finally taking out his manhood. Oh Jesus. I forgot how big he is. Slowly jerking it in front of me, I became entranced by his movement. "Come and play with me Tweekie." Glancing up to his face, he took me into a kiss, licking my lips.

"But Craig... what if -ngh- someone comes in?"

"Isn't that part of the fun?"

"No way man. We could -ngh- get in trouble." Shaking my head, he chuckled while caressing my face.

"Then make me cum quick." Oh god, is this really happening? Moving to his knees, I crawled closer to him. Are we really about to do this? Glancing up, he grinned at me, waiting for me to make a move. Opening my mouth, I took his head in, slowly sucking the tip. "Ahh, there you go." Feeling a hand in my hair, I steadily moved up and down. Using a free hand, I gently massaged his balls, trying to use my lips as a suction. I could feel him jerking in my mouth, using my tongue to lick his shaft like a lollipop. "Shit, your mouth feels good." Taking it out, I coughed as I tried to avoid letting it hit the back of my throat. "Can't take it all in yet?" Grinning down at me, I only sucked the tip. "Don't be a tease. Didn't you want this to be quick?" God, he's annoying. Slowly taking his whole rod, I tried to go as far as I could and held it there for a couple of seconds. "Fuck." Hearing him groan, his hand began bobbing my head up and down. "I'm going to cum soon. Move your mouth." His jerking became faster as I tried to copy his speed. "I'm cumming!" Tasting hot liquid, I quickly swallowed it as I licked my lips. Kind of bitter. "You swallowed that? That's hot." Wiping my lips, he pushed me back as he started unzipping my pants.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to cum by myself. Besides, we're boyfriends now after doing this."

"You don't have to do this." Paying no attention to me, he swiftly took my dick out of my pants. "Did sucking me off really get you this hard?" Before I could say anything else, he hastily took it into his mouth.

"Ahh, shit!" Is this what Craig felt just now? Breathing heavily, it felt so sloppy as he kept licking over every inch of it. Moving his hat, I tried to slow down his pace but he kept moving quickly. "C-Craig... I can't..." Feeling a hand, he began jerking my cock while sucking it. Jesus, how is he so good at this? Whimpering, I closed my eyes as I tried holding back, wiping the sweat running down my forehead.

"Don't hold back. Just cum in my mouth." I shook my head.

"Won't you find it -ngh- disgusting?" Hearing a popping sound as he took it out of his mouth, he grinned up at me.

"I'm not going to let you one-up me." Quickly going back on my dick, I couldn't hold back anymore as I closed my eyes again.

"I... I'm cumming soon." His movements were driving me insane. It feels too good! This is kinda better than coffee! "I'm going to cum!" Moaning, I shot my load, taking deep breaths while wiping the sweat off my brow. Slowly opening my right eye, he managed to swallow everything, while licking his lips. "Oh Jesus." He looks so hot.

"Have fun?" Sitting in front of me, he zipped himself back up as I did the same. It still felt hot but I can't go out there looking like this. Starting to button my dress shirt, he grabbed my hand, making me stop. "I'll do it for you." Watching him button my shirt one at a time, it's hard to believe what just happened. We made out and sucked each other off! How did this happen? "I'm happy we're together again." After buttoning the last one, I looked away while crossing my arms.

"I -ngh- never said I'd be your boyfriend."

"You wouldn't have done all that if you weren't going to be mine." Groaning, I hate how he fucking makes me do what he wants.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me. And I promise we'll have a real talk, okay?" Glancing back, I wanted to trust his words so much that I simply nodded. Kissing me on the cheek, he stood up and straightened his hat. Feeling a bit weak, I slowly pushed myself off the floor until he stuck his hand in front of my face. Taking it, he pulled me up, catching me in his arms. "I really do love you. I'm never going to let you go again."

"Actions -ngh- speak louder than words."

"Don't start talking like that asshole." Sticking my tongue out to annoy him, he laughed instead, showing me a huge smile. "I'm so happy we're together." You just said that. Laying my head on his shoulder, I wrapped my arms around him.

"You better not hurt me again." Feeling him play with my hair, I could smell his scent again. It kind of smells like snow if that makes any sense. Matches the cold personality he has with people.

"I won't Tweekie. Come on, let's get outta here." Opening the door, we left the classroom as I looked down the hallway, seeing no one. Strange. Are people in class right now? Walking through the building, we turned on the next corner.

"If it isn't my good friend." Hearing a voice, I pulled Craig back, signaling him to be quiet. "Good to see you so soon." Oh god, what is it now?

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same. Exactly how much longer do you intend to interfere?" Peeking my head out, both Kenny and Josh stood in the middle of the hall. How did they miss us?

"What's this? Are you finally getting irritated?"

"Is that your intention? To irritate me? Hah. I wonder if this is because people don't care about your existence." Glancing to Craig, he gave a big yawn, leaning on a locker next to me. Giving him a questioning look, he yawned again in response.

"I really don't care what they're talking about. Just let me know when you're ready to leave." Seeing him take his phone out, I looked back to the others.

"Didn't you know? Everyone in South Park loves me!" Josh suddenly began laughing. Oh Jesus, what's happening? Are they fighting?

"Is that so? Kenny McCormick: age 18, blonde hair with blue eyes. Family is one of the poorest in South Park. Parents are alcoholics and have dabbled in drug abuse. Little sister is Karen." How does he know all this? "Oh? You look more serious now. Karen appears to be suffering from child abuse and has not been able to fully recover. You've tried to stop the abuse but your attempts were futile. Older brother is Kevin."

"Don't say another word about my family."

"It's too late now. Every action has a consequence and this is yours for interfering with me. Kevin, age 22, brown hair and eyes. Frequently gets into fights with others and has ended up in a gang somewhere in Colorado. Wanted for…" Kenny suddenly threw a punch but Josh moved to the side, barely dodging it. "It's rude to interrupt others when they're speaking. This is your last chance. Get out of my way and do not interfere with me again."

"Not a chance. I always pay back my debts to people even if you call me poor. I guess someone like you wouldn't understand that."

"A debt? Ah, now the pieces are coming together. But I wonder what debt you have to Craig that would warrant this much effort. I suppose I'll find out soon enough, won't I? Continuing on, Kenny, you're known in South Park for sleeping around with some of the female students back in high school. More recently, you've been with some of the male students. But what hides behind that facade? What's your fear? Isolation? Death? Rejection? But isn't that a part of the reason why you've disappeared from time to time? Haven't you supposedly vanished more than once?"

"Who told you all of this?"

"But where did you go? I wonder if it has to do with your parents suddenly…" Watching Kenny throw another punch, he missed again as Josh began laughing. "Are you trying to keep me quiet? Scared that everyone will know your secret? You will understand true fear soon enough."

"You don't scare me with the way you talk. And if I didn't know any better, it sounds like how some crazy doctor would talk." Oh my god, Kenny is going to find out his secret! This can't be happening. If he finds out, he'll tell everyone and then Josh can't help me recover and won't be a student or work at Harbucks!

"You know, the path that has taken us here is very interesting. There were so many other ways that this could have happened but this is the path we're on now. Do you understand? Imagine that a single choice could have totally changed this situation. Think about it. If you hadn't shown up in the parking lot, would I be standing here right now? If Craig wasn't so persistent, would he have the opportunity to make up with Tweek? If you actually listened to me the first time, could you have avoided this situation altogether?"

"Who knows but we're here right now. That's all that matters."

"I like that mindset. The present is where our choices will have an impact on the future, not the past. You see, those who refuse to learn from the past are doomed to repeat history. But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you?" Hearing nothing again, I glanced to Craig as stared back at me.

"Are they done talking?" Shaking my head, he clicked his tongue. Guess he really doesn't care about what's happening.

"Anyway, I highly recommend that it would be in your best interest to cease your interference. Otherwise, you'll find that handling me will become quite difficult as time goes on."

"That sounds interesting. Maybe I'd like to know what it's like to bother you more and see what kind of reactions I'd get."

"Oh? I had no idea that you're a masochist."

"Josh! Fucking cocksucker!" Who the hell is that? Squinting my eyes, I could see Thomas walking down from the other end. What the hell is he doing here? "Are you busy?" Glancing back to Craig, he still looked uninterested. I wonder if he knows Thomas is out there.

"You seem troubled. Well, I'd like to help but it seems I'm being held up by someone here." Turning his head to Kenny, Thomas began glaring at him.

"Bitch! I need him right now." Smiling, Kenny began chuckling.

"Sometimes, I can't tell if you're cursing on purpose." Wait, why does Thomas want to see Josh? Was it really them I saw walking together yesterday? "Guess I don't need to do anything if you're not going to look for Tweek."

"And that's based on the assumption that Thomas is here? I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken."

"You're looking for Tweek? Why?" Sighing, Josh closed his eyes for a second before opening them up.

"There's no point in sharing that information. At this point in time, it's most likely too late for me to do anything. So, it would seem that Kenny succeeded in stopping me."

"Well, he's over there staring at us." Seeing him point at me, I tried hiding behind the corner.

"Looks like we're caught." Suddenly being pulled towards the others, I peered at Craig, feeling very anxious. Oh Jesus, why is he bringing me to them?

"What the -ngh- hell?" Watching Craig, he dragged me until we were in front of them, causing me to look down at the floor.

"You two finally made up. That's awesome!" With Kenny smiling, I glanced over to Josh, staring down at something. Following his line of sight, my eyes widened when Craig and I were still holding hands.

"So this is the decision you've made." Peering at my doctor, he sighed again while shaking his head. Oh god, he's definitely mad or at the very least, disappointed. "I can only hope that this is a step forward and not two steps back. I will see you later tonight. Thomas, let's take our leave." Watching him walk away, I rubbed my face. Oh god, how do I fix this? It's not like I didn't want to listen to him! Things just happened! And why the hell is he hanging out with Thomas!?

"Fuck that douchebag. You don't need him in your life." Taking a peek at Craig, he ruffled my hair, making me close my right eye. "We'll be fine together. Trust me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here's the end of the chapter! I'm actually going away for the weekend so that's the reason I'm updating on a Friday. The whole mini-smut scene just kinda came gushing out when I started writing it so I hope you didn't mind it! Let's see what happens next! Will their relationship blossom or will it fall apart again? Until the next chapter everyone! Please leave a comment and if you like the story, make sure you subscribe for updates!


	10. Chapter 10: Discussions

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 10 of The New Student! It's been about ten weeks or so since I've started this story so thank you for staying with it this far. I hope you guys have been having fun reading it! As always, let's get right into it! Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 10: Discussions

Day 3, 17:13:

"Shit! I can't believe they got back together. I thought I'd have more time." Appearing frustrated, Thomas kept picking at his pasta. Noticing the whispers and stares around us, I peered at the other students out of my peripheral, quickly silencing them.

"So you lost to the former spaz? That's hilarious." Snickering, Eric began stuffing his mouth with some chips. Even though he lost some weight, his eating habits haven't changed that much.

"It doesn't make sense. There's no way Craig loves him that much."

"Or he couldn't handle you saying cock all the time while sucking him off." Hearing him laugh even more, I took a sip of my latte. "You really think because you stole him a couple of times, you'd be able to keep him? You're so fucking ignorant. No wonder you disappeared right after the spaz did."

"You still have quite a mouth on you, Eric. Do you mind toning it down a bit?" Staring at me, he quickly shrugged me off, looking in some other direction.

"Eh, sure. Whatever."

"Cock!" Overhearing a snicker from Eric, I watched him, causing him to stop. His maturity hasn't changed either. I wonder if I had more time with him back at the Institute, would he have turned out differently? Then again, if he wasn't as manipulative and cunning, he wouldn't have been able to leave as early as he did. "Craig belongs to me. That caffeine-addicted loser doesn't deserve someone as cool as him." Is that how you see Tweek? You're severely underestimating your rival. "Josh, what should I do?" Glancing to the blonde, he stared at me patiently, waiting for an answer. Cracking my neck, I peered my eyes towards my former patient.

"Before I answer that, Eric, have you heard anything?" Taking his phone out, I took another sip as he went through his phone.

"Let's see here. Well, it's official about Tweek and Craig." Eating another fry, Thomas quickly looked vexed with that confirmation. I hope Tweek made the right decision. It'd be very troublesome if something were to happen that would cause him to relapse. If that were to occur, we'd have to return to the Institute meaning the past two years would have been for nothing. "Stan's still having trouble with the jew. And Kenny is poking around in your business. I can take care of that for you. For a fee."

"Do you really think I need help?" Chuckling, he shook his head.

"After what you've dealt with, nah. You'll be fine. You know, since you're a witch doctor and all." Was that supposed to be an insult? Scanning the room, there were still a couple of students watching us. "Word's gotten around that you're like Kenny." Giving him an intriguing look, he drank his soda through a straw. "Sarcastic, knows everything, fucking overconfident, finds everything amusing, and so on."

"Do they also think I'm promiscuous?"

"Hell no. What the fuck? They'd have to be fucking dumbasses if they thought that about you." Hearing Thomas clear his throat, he began tapping his fingers on the table. "Does spaz number two need attention?"

"Screw you fat-ass. I actually have a question that needs to be answered. Fucking shit!"

"Just give up already. Craig isn't interested in you anymore." Turning red, Thomas muttered to himself, staring down at his food. Eric is still confrontational as before. It's the one trait that annoys a lot of people. Hmm, there's actually a lot of things that hasn't changed about him. I suppose it's not a bad thing. "Do you think he's actually interested in the spaz?" Glancing over to Eric, he gazed back. "You know, like for real."

"Unknown. He has strong feelings for Tweek but who knows if something will change that. Take Thomas for example." Raising his head, Thomas swiftly immersed himself in the conversation. "If Thomas continues to go after Craig, would his feelings change? Would he cheat again?" Noticing the blonde's smile, I closed my eyes. "It's not something I'd prefer to see but it's out of my control."

"Cold hearted as usual." Opening my eyes, Eric threw his empty bag of chips onto the table. "You're very black and white. Just like a doctor I used to know." Shrugging my shoulders, I looked up to the white ceiling above us.

"Having an emotional attachment isn't necessarily a good thing." Glancing to my new-found acquaintance, Thomas looked befuddled. "Why are you so interested in Craig?"

"How can I not be? Fuck! He's so sexy, cold, and does whatever he wants. Hell, he even asked to be my friend and do my laundry when we were kids. That has to be fate." Glancing back, Eric snickered at his response. Fate, huh? There's no such thing. Only events that happen to coincide with people's choices.

"Is there anything else you find interesting about him?" Thomas thoughtfully looked away but then shook his head.

"Bitch! Not really. I mean, do I need more than that?" Taking a sip of my drink, I closed my eyes. This boy has no idea what it means to truly love someone. Compared to Tweek, he barely understands the meaning. In this case, it really comes down to Craig. Will he choose to stay with Tweek or will he go with Thomas if he doesn't give up his pursuit? And if that happens, will Tweek be able to handle the consequences? Opening my eyes, I finished up the remainder of my fries. "Why do you look so unsatisfied? Fucker!"

"Don't bother asking unless you want to hear the run-around." Giving Eric a look, he merely continued. "But I won't say anything else. At least, not in front of this guy." Shaking my head, I also finished up my latte, standing up from my chair.

"Thomas, if there's anything else to say, it would be that you need something substantial. You may be able to tempt Craig but would you really be able to keep him? Can you stop him from going back to Tweek over and over again? Something for you to think about." Strolling away, I emptied my tray into the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. A lot of things happened today. It's odd that such an event can occur in such a small, mountain town. I wonder if it's a daily occurrence or is it because Tweek is back? But his file didn't mention that he was a big part of people's lives. If anything, he was a minor character. So what's changed since then? Sauntering down the hallway, passing a couple of students, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly turning around, I was met with blue eyes.

"You're Tweek's friend, right?" Looking down to his hand, he quickly removed it. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Observing the teenager, this is the same person I saw twice today. "Stan, was it?" Nodding, he scanned the area around us. Looks nervous. Perhaps he doesn't want to be caught seen with me. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Becoming intrigued, I turned around to face him.

"Of course. Any boyfriend of Tweek's is more than welcome to speak with me." Quickly blushing, his eyes widened as he timidly stared into my eyes.

"What makes you think I'm his boyfriend?"

"Oh, you're not? I could have sworn you were with all the hugs, kisses, and hand-holding I've seen today. My apologies." Smiling at him, he coughed into his hand.

"Yeah, we're not together. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't be with him."

"But your heart belongs to someone else." Appearing surprised, he swiftly grabbed my arm and began pulling me with him. "May I ask where you're taking me?"

"Somewhere private." Passing the cafeteria, I stared at his back, wondering where he might take me. The parking lot? An empty classroom? Bathroom? Looking down a corridor, there were a couple of familiar faces. There's Bebe with a couple of her girlfriends. Passing another hallway, I found Clyde, which I briefly made eye contact with. And then, another one, where Tweek was standing behind Craig at his locker. Oh? That's very interesting. Glancing to Stan, we began walking up the stairs, passing a couple of lockers on the way.

"Hey Stan! Where are you going?" Suddenly stopping, I stared past him to see one of the most interesting people I've come across in South Park.

"Kenny? Oh we're just… going somewhere." Moving his eyes to his hand, Stan hastily let me go as a smile appeared on the blonde.

"I didn't know you two were together now. I'm so surprised that you could move on so easily from Tweek. I guess it couldn't be helped. He's too in love with the douchebag. Maybe if you were in his life about… let me see, eight or nine years ago, you would have had him."

"Move it asshole." Sighing, I peered down into the middle section of the stairs, only to see that we made it up two flights.

"Are you in a rush? Well, can I come with? I'd like to know what's happening too."

"This has nothing to do with you. Besides, you've done enough for today. Getting them back together like that. Did you already fucking forget what Craig did to him?"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten. But all I did was give them a little push. If anything, I'd say Josh did most of the work in getting them this far, especially by asking Tweek to ignore Craig. That wasn't such a good idea." Feeling a smile crawl on my lips, I glanced back.

"You're very quick to pass judgment but perhaps you should judge yourself first. Things are always subject to change. They may be together but do you think it'll last? Do you really have faith in their relationship?" Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and stared out the window.

"That part isn't up to me. All I had to do was get them back together. Anything after that isn't my problem." I began laughing.

"So quick to relieve yourself of the consequences. I wonder if that explains why your family isn't so close any more." Turning around, he wore one of the biggest glares. Grinning even more, I walked past Stan to reach Kenny's level on the stairs. "Are you upset? But why? They're not your problem anymore, are they? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"You just love talking about my family, don't you? Is this what gets you off?" Moving towards the window, I could see snow falling heavily on the ground below.

"Don't misunderstand. What's happened to your family is most unfortunate but your reactions are very interesting. I could delve into it more but I wouldn't want to drive you insane with the truth."

"You're really starting to piss me off. You think you know everything about me? You have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes." Raising my finger, I brought it to my lips to silence him.

"I don't have to be in your shoes to understand what it's like. All I have to do is gather the facts, analyze them, and move from there. Showing empathy isn't necessarily a strong point for me."

"But you can show empathy for Tweek and his stupid love for Craig? You're a god-damn hypocrite." Smirking, I turned back to him.

"Empathy? Do you really think I have empathy for him? Do you really think I care about their relationship?" Moving closer, I stopped when my face was mere inches away from his. I could practically smell something minty from his hair. "Love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice. And we all make choices but in the end, our choices make us." Taking a step back, I gave him the once-over. "You know, you'd be very attractive if your personality wasn't similar to my own. Blonde hair, blue eyes. It's no surprise you've slept around." Suddenly, I felt myself pushed to the wall, slowly raising my eyes to meet his.

"Would you like to find out how good I am in bed?" Even though Kenny was smiling, in his eyes, he looked desperate. As if he's trying to prove a point. Either to me or to himself. Sighing, I gently pushed him away.

"If you need an ear, find me at eighteen hundred hours." Gazing back to Stan, he kept glancing between us, unsure of what was happening. "I believe you wanted to speak with me? Unless of course, that's changed."

"No, no. It hasn't. Let's go." Walking past us, I followed him up the next flight of stairs, leaving Kenny behind. "I've never seen him like that."

"Like what?"

"He doesn't usually act like that, you know? Ah, forget it. You probably wouldn't tell the difference." Letting the subject go, he opened up the door at the top of the stairs, revealing a roof covered in a thin layer of snow. "Hope you don't mind talking outside." It's not like you're giving me a choice here, are you? Walking outside, I took out my blue gloves and wore them. I'm definitely not going to freeze out here. Shutting the door behind me, I followed him until he reached the other end of the rooftop, stopped by a tall fence. Interesting. Tall fences on school roofs aren't typical. "Do you think I could be in a relationship with Tweek? Maybe fall in love with him?" Feeling intrigued, I observed the teen as he stared back.

"Now what makes you think I'd have the answer to that?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're smart and I've seen how you talk to people." Tilting my head, I wonder what gave him that impression. I don't recall having any sort of interaction with or around him except for this morning at Harbucks.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know everything that goes on in this town. I've heard the rumors. That you're like Kenny." So it's true what Eric said earlier. "But you're friends with Tweek so you can't be that bad." Smirking, I placed both hands on my hips.

"Even if that were true, that doesn't mean that I'd have the answer to your question. In reality, wouldn't that really be up to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sighing, I closed my eyes. Since when did I become the go-to person for relationship advice? Do people no longer know how to socialize anymore? Or ask one of their friends for advice instead of someone they barely know?

"You seem like a nice individual and I'd rather not have to dig any further into your history. You took care of Tweek when he wasn't feeling well so if anything, please accept this as my thanks. Could you fall in love with him? Yes, but that would require you to overcome your love for someone else."

"How do you know I'm not in love with Tweek?" Staring at him, I became a little annoyed by his interruption.

"Forcing yourself to love someone else isn't fair for yourself or the person you're doing it to. You need to move on and the only way to do that is to tie up any loose ends you may have."

"But we already spoke and I…"

"That doesn't matter. You don't feel any closure, do you?" Staying silent, he nodded. "Then you know what needs to be done. Please remember that this is the only piece of advice I'll give that's straightforward."

"Why?"

"It's better for everyone to learn for themselves. If I simply give the answer, then no one would learn and would be doomed to repeat their mistakes. It's happened more often than I wanted it to."

"Then what should I do? He doesn't love me because he's a Jew even though he admits that he could see himself with me. Tie up loose ends? Are you telling me to give up on him? I've known him for almost all of my life!" Clenching his fist, he stared down at it as I could see his breath from the cold air. "Tweek. I don't know what to do with him. He didn't push me away when we kissed." What? That happened? Smiling, I was happy that the teen was still looking downwards. I wouldn't want him to misinterpret my smile. "But he looked like he didn't know what to do."

"Did you expect him to?" Lifting his head, I walked closer to the fence, standing next to him. "I'm sure you're aware of his history. Imagine someone as attractive as your ex-boyfriend became romantically interested in you. Someone you've known since childhood. Would you know what to do? Or better yet, why are you doing this?" Glancing over, he looked confused. "Why pursue him? Because he's different than how he used to be?" Appearing guilty, he dropped his hand. "I'm not trying to suggest it's wrong. If you do actually like him, I don't mind it at all. But..." Forming a smile, I stared into his eyes. "If you're using him to make the one you like jealous, I may have a problem with that."

"That's not what I'm doing!" That's surprising. He seems annoyed by my accusation. "There are only a handful of guys in this town who actually like other guys. Kenny just sleeps around with anyone. Thomas just wants Craig. And Craig's taken cause he's in love with Tweek and vice versa." Understanding his logic, I looked down past the fence, seeing a couple of people walking through the parking lot below.

"Your options are limited. And if by chance, Tweek doesn't want Craig, you have an opportunity. But doesn't that also mean that Craig is available? Don't you think he's more good looking?" Hearing silence, I looked over to see him deep in thought. He's taking this conversation seriously. Interesting.

"He's sexy, yeah. And his personality is kind of douchebag-ish but Tweek is way nicer. I feel like I'd be happier with him because I know he'd love me. That he wouldn't try to leave me for someone else."

"If you know that, can you also put in the same effort as him?" This is quite unfortunate. The more I talk to him, the more irritated I become. "Which do you value more? Loyalty or honesty?" Looking away, he bit his lip, trying to hide his eyes behind his hair.

"Honesty."

"Then if he were to ever cheat on you, felt guilty for committing such an act, apologized and begged you to forgive him, would you be able to do it?"

"No."

"Why not? Didn't you say you value honesty more than loyalty? You didn't find out through a third party but Tweek himself." Breathing deeply through my nose, I looked away from him, opting not to pursue this any longer.

"You can't just pull these questions out of a hat and expect me to give you the answer you want." Smirking, I quickly peered back, seeing his eyes filled with confidence.

"The answer that I want? What makes you think I want one in the first place?"

"Because you're asking all of these questions! If I became his boyfriend, any issues we run into, we'll deal with them together."

"That's plain ignorance you're spewing out." Hardening his glare, I crossed my arms in response. "You look pissed off. I wonder why."

"Then what the hell do you value more? Loyalty or honesty?" Chuckling, I thought it was kind of cute how he was throwing my own question back at me.

"Loyalty. Meaning that I'd sooner tell a lie to protect a friend."

"Isn't that just as bad?!" Suddenly hearing the volume of his voice increase, he took a step forward, gritting his teeth. "Would your friend even want you to tell a lie for him? There isn't a fucking right answer to this question." Feeling goosebumps, I began laughing, holding my stomach with my arms. How have I not met this teen yet? He's almost as entertaining as my patient. "What the fuck is so funny?" Taking a deep breath to stop my laughter, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Aren't you a passionate one? Let me ask you this then. Would you sooner be boyfriends with Tweek or with the one you actually love?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"In that case, aren't you using Tweek as a replacement? Like I said earlier, forcing yourself to love someone else isn't fair to yourself or the person you're doing it to."

"He's not a replacement if I really do love him." Shaking my head, I covered my forehead in embarrassment.

"What's the name of this person you like?" Peering through my fingers, I watched as a snowflake landed right in the middle of his bangs.

"Kyle."

"Then if Kyle were to share your feelings, you wouldn't have loved Tweek in the first place, correct?" Noticing both his fists clenched, it seems too easy to get on his nerves. Almost reminds me of Craig but at least he's less violent.

"You're starting to sound like a psychologist or something." Smiling, I looked away as I lifted both hands above my shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe I am one."

"Yeah, right. If you were, you wouldn't be in fucking college with us." Chuckling, I rubbed the back of my head.

"I suppose. Anyway, we're going in circles. No matter what you decide to do, take action. An inch of movement will bring you closer to your goals than a mile of intention. If you choose to be with Tweek and if he feels the same way, I'll give you my support. But if you choose to be with Kyle, don't involve Tweek in your affairs as nothing more than a friend. Understand?" Without waiting for an answer, I began walking away.

"Wait! Can I have your number?" Raising my right hand, I waved good bye.

"If you want my number, you'll have to ask Tweek for it. Think of it as a reward when you decide what to do." Lowering my arm, I looked up to see the darkening sky. He means well but he still has a couple of things to work through. I wonder what would happen if he and Tweek became a couple. It seems that would be one of the better options but if he doesn't want that, then that's his choice. I'll have to respect that. Opening the rooftop door, I quietly closed it behind me, stomping my shoes on the floor to remove any snow. Taking my phone out, I began opening up my messages.

Tweek: plz don't be mad at me

Tweek: can we talk later?

Grinning, I wonder how long it took him to send this message. I can see him twitching, trying to figure out if he should even send it or not.

To Tweek: Of course. When would you like to chat?

Token: Sorry about the mess earlier. I didn't think Craig would be so riled up.

This is quite the pattern with him. He never seems to expect what Craig would do. Odd if you think about it, especially since they've been friends for so long.

To Token: It's fine.

Eric: spaz #2 is looking for u

Thomas: where did you go? i wanna talk

Rubbing my forehead, I looked up from my phone. I'm surprised Stan hasn't come through here yet. Oh well. Walking down the stairs, I quickly glanced out the window, seeing the snow fall even heavier. Sighing, I wonder if anything else will happen tonight. With the way today's been going, I won't be surprised. Returning to my phone, I scrolled to the next message.

Clyde: u busy tonight?

To Clyde: Did you need something?

Probably wants to finish up that conversation from yesterday. He's very interested in hearing what I have to say but he doesn't seem to be that type of person. Maybe he's curious? Or perhaps there's something I'm missing.

Tweek: is after my math class ok?

To Tweek: Sure, do you need a ride home tonight?

Unknown Number: Harbucks on-campus at 6?

Oh? That was quick. And impressive. I wonder how Kenny got my number.

To Kenny: Sure

Clyde: maybe we can hang out for a bit?

To Clyde: It might be late when we can chat but maybe you'd like to sleep over tonight?

Tweek: yea, craig offered but i'd feel better if i was with u

That's interesting but a wise decision to make. It'd be best if Craig doesn't find out where he lives just yet. Continuing to walk down the stairs, I could hear a couple of students chatting as they were either walking to or from their classrooms. Feeling a bit bored, I stared at my phone again.

Clyde: awesome! i'll let tweek know

Director Black: Your proposal to change your daily reports to weekly has been approved. Please be aware that any and all information related to your patient must be included. That also includes his relationships with other people.

To Director Black: Understood. However, at this rate, he's becoming a normal, teenage boy. I'm afraid that everything you might receive would be mere relationship issues that people typically have.

Looking up from my phone, I found myself on the first floor already. It's much quieter now. Strolling down the hallway, I found a couple of students sitting in their classes. I guess I'll be missing english class this evening. Pushing the front door open, the cold air hit me again but it wasn't so bad. The snow, on the other end, was getting worse. At this rate, an inch of snow is going to accumulate every hour or so but I don't remember hearing about a storm today. Trudging through the snow, I found my car covered in it. It's going to be a pain cleaning that up later. Standing in front of Harbucks, I pushed the door open, feeling the warmth of the cafe.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" After pounding the snow from my shoes, I looked up to see Wendy, standing behind the counter.

"Hello Wendy. I'm meeting someone here."

"Don't tell me it's that guy." Pointing to a booth at the end, I found Kenny waving at me with a smile. So he's already here? I wonder if he immediately came to the cafe right after our little interaction on the stairs.

"Yeah, seems like he wants to talk."

"Please don't get yourself too involved with that guy. He's nothing but trouble."

"Oh? Is this from experience?" Rolling her eyes at me, she took out a nail file and began working on her left hand. "Try not to get any of that in our coffee."

"Yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound like Maria. Anyway, did you want something?" Patting my jacket down, I removed some more snow that stuck to me.

"May I have a grande latte, three pumps of caramel and vanilla, light foam, regular whipped cream and caramel sauce on top?"

"Sheesh. You're one of those?" Putting her nail file away, she got to work on my latte. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yeah but like I said, I'm meeting someone."

"I didn't know you were such a bad boy. Well, it better not be because you're interested in Kenny. You won't believe how many people he's pulled the wool over their eyes. Pretending that he's actually interested in them."

"I'll do my best to avoid falling into his trap." Smiling at her, she closed the lid on my latte. "Also, do you mind making a tall latte with vanilla bourbon, extra short of espresso, 2% milk and caramel drizzle on top?" Placing the latte in front of me, she gave me a befuddled expression.

"You're getting a second one?" Chuckling, I shook my head.

"As if I could drink all that at once. It's for Kenny."

"Please don't tell me you're on a coffee date with him." Chuckling even more, I shook my head again.

"No, no. It's nothing like that."

"It better not be." She began working on the second latte as I took out my credit card to pay. "How's Tweek anyway? He looks a lot better when I saw him in computer science last night."

"I'm happy you think that way. And like you said, he's doing a lot better."

"Geez, can't share any juicy details?" Placing a lid on the second latte, she placed it right next to the first one. "Your latte is free but the one for Kenny isn't."

"As I suspected." Smiling, I handed her my card as she swiped it on the machine. "Thanks Wendy. Appreciate it."

"Anytime babe." Taking both drinks, I made my way to the blonde, who looked excited about what I was holding.

"Is that for me?" Setting his latte down, I took a seat across from him.

"Here. It's the same one you had yesterday." Very enthusiastically, he took a sip as I did the same. "Like it?"

"It tastes good but it's different than when you made it for me." Giving a suspicious look, I continued drinking my latte. "What? It's true you know." Taking my jacket off, I carefully laid it on the bench.

"I'm all ears." His smile slowly disappeared, giving a deep sigh before taking another sip.

"Exactly how much do you know about me?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Briefly grinning, he ran a hand through his hair.

"More than everyone else in South Park. Which brings me to this question, who the hell are you?" Relaxing in my seat, I cracked my neck.

"If this is where you plan on taking this conversation, don't expect me to stay any longer." Clicking his tongue, he stared out the window, holding his head up with a hand.

"Fine. Listen, I just don't know what to talk about right now."

"That's not surprising. After all, you're used to being on this side of the conversation, aren't you?" Giving me a dirty look, I smirked while taking another drink. "Why don't we start somewhere more recent? For example, why help Craig? Or if you don't wish to talk about that, why don't you start telling me a little about yourself?" Grinning, he turned back to me.

"Telling you about myself is a little too personal so I'll start with Craig. Remember how I said that I had a debt to pay? I was having issues and he was the only person who would listen to me. Everyone else was too absorbed with their own problems and they only spoke to me when they needed help. Craig would just sit there and listen but would hardly say a word. He was probably lonely without Tweek and all. Man, I'd probably would have gone for him if I didn't see how lovesick he was. It was disgusting seeing him like that." Taking another sip of my latte, he did the same. Mimicking me, huh.

"We would meet up every now and then. And he would just sit there, listening to all of my problems. Not that I mind. It was better having someone listen instead of telling me how to fix them. We were like that for about a year or so but everything changed suddenly. When you and Tweek showed up. Monday night, he actually asked me to help him. To try and find a way to get him back with Tweek. In the beginning, I wanted no part in shit like that. Especially after Craig cheating on the guy three times. But if you could have seen the look in his eyes, the desperation, I couldn't say no." Looking down at the table, he covered his eyes.

"It took me a couple of minutes to realize that the first words out of his mouth weren't words to help me but words, pleading me to help him. I didn't expect it. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would forget about Tweek and think about me instead. In the end, it was all just a fantasy. We were just using each other because we needed someone at the time." Sighing, he took another drink. "That asshole better be happy. And I swear, if he does anything stupid that they would break up again, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Letting his hand fall to the table, his blue eyes seemed soft, like he was sad. "It's hard, you know? Trying to connect with someone in a town like this. People thinking you're nothing just cause you're poor and live in a shoddy house. It's not like I wanted to be like this."

"And have you done anything to change that?" Glaring at me, I sat up straight. "I won't listen to someone telling me their sob story who hasn't done anything to break that cycle."

"You're heartless. You know that? And people tell me I'm bad." Quickly finishing his latte, he pushed the empty cup to the side. "Fine. You're right. I haven't done anything. Instead, I fell into that cycle. Doing drugs, drinking alcohol, sleeping around. It's what gets me to the next day. Not this stupid crap of going to school and thinking that I'm going to go somewhere better than all of this. What's the point in doing all that work? But I guess, I should be doing something but I don't know what." Laying his head on the table, I glanced out the window, seeing at least three to four inches of snow on the ground. This is definitely going to be an issue tonight if it keeps up. Hearing a loud roar, I turned my eyes to the entrance of the parking lot, seeing a truck with a plow beginning to push the snow. "So what? You have nothing to say after all that?" Turning back to the blonde, he watched me, even as he continued to lay on the table.

"I only offered an ear." Chuckling, he closed his eyes.

"That you did. But I'm sure it'd be interesting to hear what you have to say. After all, it might just be the thing I need to hear."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hey, wanna date me?" Grinning at him, his eyes opened as he removed himself off the table.

"I wouldn't want to be used in your silly attempt to get Craig jealous. After all, you and I know that wouldn't even work." Laughing, his lips changed to a smirk.

"You're right. He's too in love with Tweek, which makes no sense considering the stuff he did with Thomas. Isn't he a hypocrite?" Shrugging my shoulder, I covered my mouth as I yawned. "Don't tell me I'm boring you."

"Of course not. I'm just tired."

"All this snow sucks. It's going to make sleeping at night even worse." Raising an eyebrow, he began chuckling. "You know, cause I don't have a heater. Remember? My house is crappy. I don't think anyone could live in that shit-hole anymore. Good thing it's just me." Picking up a ringtone, he took out his phone. "Look who it is." Showing his phone to me, Craig's name was on the screen. Taking his phone back, he swiped across the screen. "He's asking where I am. Probably wants to talk to me or something." Tapping on his screen, I glanced out the window again to see that the parking lot was now plowed. However, the snow keeps on falling. I should find out if weather like this is normal. "He's on his way here. This should be fun." Glancing back, I began laughing softly.

"Is this your idea of fun? I'd have to say, we might have the same taste." Beaming at me, I took out my phone to see a couple of new messages.

Director Black: Isn't that a good thing for the boy? For him to be normal? Even though, you might be disappointed but don't you worry, we have more patients waiting for you back at the Institute.

Snickering, I swiped to the next message.

Tweek: uh… clyde texted saying that he's sleeping over tonight. he said u invited him

To Tweek: He said he wanted to hang out for a bit. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have him over again, would it?

Clyde: k i let tweek know. where should i meet u guys?

To Clyde: Meet us at Harbucks on-campus. Tweek should be meeting me at 20:30.

Kenny: hey cutie

Looking up to the blonde, he smiled at me. "You sure you don't want to date me? You seem like you would be a good fuck." Unamused, I put my phone away as I laid my arm on the table.

"As much as I'd like to satisfy your teenage hormones, I'm afraid it's not going to happen." Placing his hand over mine, he began rubbing it, causing me to grab his hand and tighten it.

"I didn't know you were so rough. I like that in a guy."

"I should warn you, being rough isn't necessarily a good thing."

"Not unless you're a power bottom. Then it's all in my favor." Chuckling, I let him go and pushed his hand away.

"You don't need to seek attention through this. If you ever want to talk, you have my number." Watching his eyes move away, I cracked my neck, taking the last drink of my latte.

"Craig! So nice of you to join us!" Looking up to see Tweek's boyfriend, his face remained unexpressive. Kenny stood from his seat, allowing Craig to sit closer to the window. Once they both sat down, I had to cover another yawn. This latte doesn't seem to be working right now.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"I was having a nice little chat with my new friend here. Besides, I need to get to math class."

"You didn't tell me you had class." Sounding a bit peeved, I grinned as Kenny quickly stood up again.

"I didn't? My bad! Guess I forgot. Oh well, I'll talk to you another time." Before Craig could get another word out, the blonde made his exit, leaving him to give the middle finger through the window.

"Seeing as we don't have any business with each other, I'll be taking my leave as well." Moving to stand up, I stopped when I felt a firm hand on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere. It's a good time to tell you to stay the fuck out of my business with Tweek." Sighing, I sat back down.

"You're really determined aren't you? Are you afraid I'll steal him away?" His grasp became tighter, making me smirk at how easy it is to manipulate him. "There's no point in being so aggressive with me. You're just worried that you might lose him and you're not comfortable with that. But you wouldn't be feeling this way if you didn't cheat in the first place."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm getting tired of you talking like you know everything about me." Shaking my head, Stan would definitely be a better fit for Tweek than this guy.

"Let me ask you something. Can you talk to someone without being physical? Or even cursing? If you could do that, I'd be more than happy to listen to what you have to say." Watching him, he steadily let go of my arm. That's surprising.

"Fine. I don't like your relationship with Tweek. What are you to him?" Grinning at his behavior, this is quite the development. Why is he listening to me all of a sudden? Maybe it'll be entertaining to have some fun with him after all.

"Wouldn't the best person to ask this be your boyfriend?" Seeing his eyes widen, I grinned when he started to blush.

"How do you know about us already?"

"That doesn't matter. Just answer the question." Looking annoyed, he crossed his arms, staying quiet. "Let me guess. You don't feel comfortable asking him, do you?"

"Fucking know it all." Grinning even more, I rested both arms on the table.

"Listen, I'm not exactly fond of you becoming his boyfriend. In fact, I don't endorse your relationship at all." Appearing very angry, his mouth was about to open as I continued speaking. "However, if you are the person Tweek desires, then I have no issue with it. After all, it isn't up to me to decide if you two will stay together. That decision lies with the both of you. You two will most likely have a couple of things to hash out but if it works, then it's a success. And besides, if you really do love him, then it should work out in the end, wouldn't it?" Grinning, he narrowed his eyes, clearly unamused by my advice.

"As long as you're not doing anything to mess it up, then it'll be fine." Picking up my jacket, I stood from my chair.

"I think Tweek really loves you. I can only hope you won't do anything to betray his trust like you did in the past." Putting my jacket on, I began glowering at him with a smile. "If you do, I'll make sure you will never see him again." Giving me the finger, I zipped up my jacket. "You should take a picture of yourself. So that way, you can see this image if you ever cheat." Walking outside, I strolled to my car, unlocking the trunk. Time to get all this snow off. Taking the snow brush out, I closed the trunk and began wiping the snow off the side.

"You really think he loves me?" Surprised, I slowly turned around to see Craig standing a couple feet away. I didn't think he'd follow me. And he was quiet about it too.

"You must be slow on the uptake. Do you not remember your conversations with him these past few days? Think about that for a second." After removing majority of the snow, I walked to the other side. Hearing a tapping noise, I glanced over as he began taking some of the snow off with his blue sleeve. "You don't need to do that. I'll take care of it."

"If you're a good friend of Tweek's, then I want to help." Continuing to remove the snow, I couldn't help but smile. Is this really the same Craig I met two days ago?

"In that case, would you like some gloves? I have another pair in the car." He shook his head.

"I'm fine."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Personally, I really liked this chapter only because we're back to Josh's POV. It's always interesting to see how he sees things and the knowledge he possesses that even Tweek may not know about. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I'll see everyone in the next one!


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepovers

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 11! I think I may have come up with a way to end the story but it might not be a happy ending. But that does mean I'll be creating a sequel. Any thoughts about that? By the way, you guys have been a little quiet recently with the comments. Don't forget that I love reading them! It gives me motivation to keep on going! Without further ado, have fun reading!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleepovers

Day 3: 20:13:

"Finally done." My car's finally free from the snow. For now. It should be almost time for Tweek's class to end so my car should be fine for a bit. Putting the snow brush inside the trunk, I closed it, glancing over to Craig who looked like the cold weather wasn't bothering him. Kind of reminds me of Tweek. "Hey, I'll treat you to a cup of coffee for helping me."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Is that so? Well, come join me anyway. I'm going to get another latte." Staying silent, a loud roar appeared as I looked towards the street, seeing a truck with a plow entering the parking lot. At least the roads are being taken care of frequently.

"Fine." Grinning at the teen, we made our way towards the cafe. Pushing the door open, Wendy raised her head from the magazine in her hands. That's quite unprofessional. Even if it's slow in the evening, at least try and hide it under the counter.

"Back again? And you're here with Craig this time?" Clearly ignoring her, he stared out the window as we approached the counter.

"Don't be rude. Anyway, can you get me a grande cinnamon dolce latte?"

"Exactly how many lattes are you going to have? Are you trying to overdose on caffeine or something?" Even as she complained, she began working on my order.

"It's actually quite difficult to overdose on caffeine through lattes."

"If you say so." Cracking my neck, I noticed Craig watching Wendy intensely. His eyes seem to be following her hands as she poured milk into a stainless steel cup. Moving to the espresso machine on the customer's side, I gestured for him to come closer, waiting until he was in front of it.

"This is an espresso machine and it's where we make the majority of our specialty drinks. If you notice, we have dark roast beans sitting on top. That's where we get our espresso when the beans are ground together. Generally, there are three types of roasts: light, medium and dark. The beverage's taste will be heavily affected by the roast. I won't go too much into detail on that angle but let's talk about the different types of beverages. We'll start with three of them: americano, cappuccino and lattes." Pausing for a moment, he glanced between me and the machine.

"Is he applying for a job here?" Hearing Wendy's voice, I peered over, watching her place my latte on top of the machine. Picking it up, I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. Just wanted to teach him a thing or two."

"As long as it's not another coffee date, I'll be fine." Walking back to the register, she sat on top of a stool, re-immersing herself in the magazine. Looks like it's something about boy bands.

"Anyway, an americano has espresso going into the cup first and then water on top. It's quite popular among Asians but don't ask me why. A cappuccino has equal amounts of espresso, milk and foam going into the cup in that order. A latte has the same ingredients but the amount of milk is doubled. Make sense so far?"

"Yeah. How many specialties are there?" Sipping on my latte, I turned around, walking towards the entrance.

"There's quite a few. Simple cafes would most likely have around ten types while the more complex ones would have between twenty to thirty."

"Why? Coffee is just coffee isn't it?" Chuckling, I stopped at the door, spinning around to face him.

"Think of specialty coffee as people." Giving me a weird look, I chuckled even more. "Let me give you an example. Think of yourself versus Stan." Discerning his annoyed look, I grinned while taking another sip. "Both you and him have black hair, blue eyes, and the same skin tone. However, your personalities are different, which makes people view you differently. The same applies to coffee. Looking between two cups, a latte and a cappuccino may look the same but on the inside, it's a whole different beverage, easily discerned through taste." Twirling towards the door, I placed a hand on it. "You should learn more about coffee and gain an appreciation for it. Especially if you're going to be Tweek's boyfriend." Pushing it open, I could feel the cold air hit the exposed areas on my face.

"Are you going to be teaching me?" Laughing, I shook my head.

"We both know who would be a better fit. Just ask him. I'm sure he'd love to teach you something about his favorite beverage. You might just learn something about him besides his addiction to caffeine." Feeling a smile crawl on my face, it was surprising. I'm actually giving him advice. I suppose, maybe, just maybe, Craig can be mature sometimes.

"Josh." Hearing my name in a soft voice, I revolved back to Craig but saw someone else standing behind him. Moving my head to the side, someone whose black hair was dyed red near the roots moved in between us. Upon closer inspection of his silver bolo tie with a red center, I smiled at the familiar face.

"Pete. I see you still have that long fringe of hair covering your right eye. And that red hair." Appearing impassive, he continued staring at me.

"How's Tweek?" Ah, I almost forgot about his infatuation with the blonde. It's interesting to see that it still exists.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He should be leaving class soon." Without another word, he began walking away into Harbucks. That explains it. He works with Wendy during the evening. It'd be quite interesting if he and Tweek were to run into one another at work. Taking out my keys, Craig had his eyes on the supposed goth teen even as the door closed behind him. "You should head home soon. I wouldn't want you to be caught in the snowstorm." Looking back to me, he made a grunting noise.

"I walked here. Heard it was going to be two to three feet of snow tonight."

"Really?" Taking my phone out, I swiftly opened the weather app, entering South Park as my location. Fifteen degrees Fahrenheit, snowing into early Thursday morning, accumulation at least two to three and a half feet? "You wouldn't happen to know if the roads would be good in the morning would you?"

"Like shit. When it snows like this, everything will be closed even school."

"And do you plan on walking back home in this weather? The sidewalks are at least covered with four to five inches already."

"I'll manage. It's not like it's my first time." Giving a doubtful look, I sighed out loud.

"Are you staying with family?" Staring at me with a suspicious expression, he nodded. "I'll drive you home. I wouldn't want you walking in weather like this even though this wouldn't be your first time."

"Joshie!" Hearing my name again, I gazed out of the corner of my eye, spotting Clyde running towards us from the building. "There you are! I was texting you dude."

"In case you're unaware, I'm not always on my phone." Grinning at the brunette, he stuck his tongue out. Noticing Craig next to me, he waved really energetically.

"This is awesome! Didn't know you'd be joining the sleepover too."

"What sleepover?"

"The one at Tweek's place." Staring at the brunette, I began laughing at how transparent he is. He just loves to tell everyone everything. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if people know where Tweek lives. Glancing between myself and Craig, Clyde looked a bit puzzled when it suddenly looks like it hit him in the face. "He didn't know about that, did he?"

"Nope, not at all. But since he knows…" Staring into his blue eyes, his face remained casual, even though he's probably feeling a bit pissed. "Would you like to join us in our little sleepover?" Staying silent, he darted his eyes away.

"Only if Tweek's okay with it."

"Quite a mature response. I didn't expect that from you." Clicking his tongue, he raised his middle finger at me. "I take that back."

"Sorry about that." Appearing peeved, Clyde stared down at the concrete with his knuckles clenching his backpack.

"Are you upset?"

"I fucked up. Shit. He's going to hate me. I really messed up the foundation." Smiling, I ruffled his brown hair, causing him to look up at me.

"Don't waste time grieving over mistakes. Learn from them and move on. And if you still feel bad about it, you're more than welcome to tell Tweek what you did." Softly nodding, I removed my hand. "I'm happy you remember our conversation from two nights ago." Slightly turning red, he looked away. That's an interesting response. Why is he blushing?

"Stop staring at me man." Snickering at how his blush deepened, I began walking towards my car.

"My apologies. Let's wait inside the car." Unlocking it, I entered the driver's seat, turning on the engine to warm it up. Looking at my phone, I opened up my messages to see if Tweek texted me.

Clyde: i'll be there early

Clyde: got nothing else to do

Well, there's that message he was talking about earlier.

Eric: guess wat just happened

Eric: the jew and best friend wannabe had another argument

Eric: haha it was the best

That's quite unfortunate. "Have you been to his house before?" Overhearing Craig's question, I stared at the rear-view mirror, watching Clyde to see how he'd respond.

"Only once." Seeing Craig turn away, I went back to my phone.

Thomas: r u ignoring me?

Exactly how should I respond to him? It's not that I'm ignoring him on purpose but he's awfully persistent in receiving my help to get him and Craig together. "Everything all right?" Peering to Clyde through the mirror, I gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Returning to my message, I began tapping on the screen.

To Thomas: Now why would I want to ignore you?

Tweek: omw outside

Sensing the air become a little warmer, I turned up the ventilation. Putting away my phone, I relaxed in my seat, watching the entrance for Tweek. "When was this sleepover planned?" That's the second question from Craig tonight and for him, that's a lot. Must feel out of the loop or insecure.

"Just a couple of hours ago. Josh invited me."

"Josh? I thought this was going to be at Tweek's house?"

"Yeah but he lives with him." Watching Craig's eyes widen, I began snickering when he scowled at me.

"Don't think too much about it. I'm only renting a room since I had nowhere else to stay." Narrowing his eyes, he raised a middle finger behind me. "Annoyed? That's unfortunate because if you've already forgotten, I got to know him for about two years back in Denver." Rolling his eyes, he stared out of his window again. He still has some growing up to do. Hopefully, it'll be sooner rather than later for Tweek's sake.

"Still as crazy as ever when it comes to Tweek even though it's been a while since I've seen you like this." Ignoring Clyde, his eyes remained glued to the window. "You'd be surprised Josh. This guy doesn't give a fuck about anything else but say anything about Tweek and he's all over it like caffeine in coffee." Laughing at his analogy, Craig groaned in annoyance. "See? He doesn't like it when we talk about this sort of thing." Slapping Clyde across the arm, he did the same back to him.

"Can you stop being retarded?"

"Whatever dude. Just admit it already." Hearing a knock on the window, I quickly looked up to see my patient waving at me. There he is. Unlocking the door, he opened it up and jumped inside.

"Gah! What are you two -ngh- doing in here?" Craig shrugged his shoulders while Clyde looked around the car, avoiding Tweek's gaze. I guess I'll answer his question.

"To put it short, Clyde asked to speak with me and I didn't have time until later tonight." Turning to me, Tweek hastily took his coffee out. "As such, I invited him to sleep over. However, he decided to invite Craig as well."

"That's a fucking lie!" Snickering, I turned around to face the brunette.

"Don't give me that. The moment you brought it up to Craig, you invited him so don't play innocent." Glancing to the blonde, he took a sip from his thermos. "I'm amazed you didn't finish that already."

"I didn't have time. The stupid teacher had us do all these math problems. Plus Kenny and Stan -ngh- kept talking to me."

"Acknowledged. Anyway, Craig said he'd only stay if you said it's okay. I thought it was quite mature of him to say something like that in the first place. What do you think?" Remaining silent, Tweek turned to Craig as the blue-eyed teen stared back. Glancing between them, it'd be interesting if Tweek says yes. On the other hand, if he says no, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Did you -ngh- want to stay over?" Craig steadily nodded his head without any hesitation. "Fine." Tweek turned around in his seat, missing one of the biggest smiles I've seen from the blue-eyed teen.

"Aww, you look so happy." His smile quickly disappeared, playfully elbowing Clyde in the arm. "This is going to be awesome! If Token was here, it'd be the four of us again! Plus Josh but still!" Turning my windshield wipers on, I slowly drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. I suppose we'll have to make a couple of accommodations this evening.

Day 3, 20:49:

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Lying back in my leather chair, I held the phone closer to my ear.

"Just thought you'd like to have an update on what's going back at the Institute since you're busy playing babysitter." Laughing, I opened my laptop, entering my password.

"Are you calling my patient a baby? That isn't very nice to say."

"He might be eighteen years old but isn't his biggest issue have to do with being in a relationship? Seems pretty childish to me."

"And that my friend is why I think you're an idiot." Hearing a groan, I opened up my emails, revealing thirty-two unread messages. "If you've forgotten, weren't you having an issue with your girlfriend? Something about how she wants to move in with you but you feel it's too early."

"All right fine. Sheesh, forget I said anything. By the way, when do you think we'll be going back?"

"Not sure yet. Things are getting pretty interesting right now."

"Really? This town is actually keeping your interest? That's surprising." Smirking, I began reading the first email. "Usually it's hard to keep your interest in anything except for crazy patients." Another attempted escape? We've been having too much of those recently. Something has to be wrong. Sighing, I deleted the message. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just reading an email about another escapee."

"I was just telling you about that. Didn't you ask what it had to do with you?" Listening to him sigh, I kept quiet. "Some of the patients are restless. I mean, it's not like we're a nursing home where we're supposed to take care of patients with only dementia. We also have ones that were deemed mentally insane, dangerous enough to keep them from society."

"Why are you telling me as if I'm not aware of this?"

"Then why were you sighing?"

"Because it's unfortunate. We can offer all the help we can but nothing will work if they can't or won't accept it."

"Philosophical as usual." Opening the next message, it contained updates of my former patients. "How's your patient anyway? What was his name again? Tweek?"

"Excuse me but you should know his name by now. Anyway, he's doing well. I'm starting to think it might be a waste of time being here."

"Why's that?"

"All I've done this past week is give advice. He's been keeping up on his medication but so far, there hasn't been a need for me to interfere with anything."

"Isn't that your job? To give your patients advice so they can be normal? You just want to deal with crazy patients so you can either fix or break them."

"Oh? What are you trying to say?" Focusing on the conversation, he began laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't be so serious. But it's a good thing that all you're doing is giving advice. It's a sign that he's recovering." Twirling in my chair, I stared out the window, watching the snow continue to fall.

"The Director said that too."

"Hey, if that's the case, maybe we'll be back in a week or two. And you can come right back to your cozy office driving patients off the edge."

"Perhaps. But if that were to occur, it'd be much more fun to drive you off the edge first." Smiling, I waited for his response.

"It's not like you have to wait since I'm your butler for the time being. I can't believe they even sent me. I'm a fucking security guard! Exactly how much power does Richard have over the Institute?"

"I'm uncertain but it's a situation that the Director is personally looking into. I find it odd myself that he suddenly became an Area Director for Harbucks within a year or two. Even with his experience, it should have taken at least five years at the minimum."

"Are you saying there's something else going on?" Taking a deep breath, I turned back to my laptop.

"Perhaps but let's not think too much of it. Let's believe in his best intentions and continue to do our jobs."

"But what if it affects your patient?" Becoming slightly annoyed, I began rubbing my forehead.

"If it comes to that, I'll find a solution so that he won't be adversely affected. His mother isn't in a state where she can take care of herself, much less her son. And that's part of the reason why I'm here."

"For Richard's wife?"

"Yes. She's basically my second patient. So far, I've had to change her medication twice when she seemed delusional. At one point, she believed I was actually Tweek's friend instead of his doctor. Another time, she thought I was an intruder."

"Isn't that the same as dementia?" Shaking my head, I deleted the email regarding my former patients.

"At first glance, yes. But there's more to it. She passed some of her disorders to Tweek such as ADHD, PPD, Bipolar II disorder but she also has atelophobia, bibliomania and a sleeping disorder induced by caffeine."

"Wait, I didn't understand two of those."

"Atelophobia and bibliomania?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"In her case, atelophobia are mental, emotional and physical symptoms. She has a fear of imperfection, which leads to constant worry. As such, that leads to chest pains, panic attacks, and hot or cold flashes. You may have seen her baking some pastries and then throwing out the ones that are actually pretty good."

"I actually did see her throw out some good looking ones. I thought maybe they expired or something."

"If only that were the case. She believes that they're not perfect and as such, that leads to her thought process of her being imperfect as well. As for bibliomania, it's obsessive-compulsive disorder, which involves the collection of books. I'm sure you've seen a lot of bookcases in this house, correct?"

"I thought she just liked to read. A bookworm or the sort."

"That's the best case scenario. Either way, the method she's been taken care of these past two years haven't been good for her health. I don't know what Richard's been doing but from my perspective, it's been satisfying her needs in a negative manner."

"Will she be okay?" Sighing, I looked out the window again, seeing nothing but snow.

"If this keeps up, no. She may even wind up at the Institute herself." Hearing him groan, I suddenly heard some glass clattering in the background.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could have possibly dropped it." Must have been Mrs. Tweak dropping something.

"It's okay ma'am. I'll clean it up."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Of course. I'll be more than happy to do it. Hey, did you want me to bring anything upstairs for the kids?"

"Tweek's probably going to ask for another thermos of coffee. Might as well be proactive about it. As for his two friends, you can make some pizza for them. One cheese and one pepperoni and maybe some soda for drinks. With the way the snow is falling, classes will most likely be cancelled."

"Sure, anything for you?"

"Thanks but I'm still working on my latte. I'll talk to you later Edward." Hanging up, I placed my phone next to my laptop. Let's see here. This email is about the potential of creating an Institute in another state such as New York and expanding the current one to include a general hospital. That's interesting. Seeing my phone light up, I picked it up, seeing a phone call from Kenny. What could he possibly want? "How may I help you this evening?"

"You picked up!" Picking up a strong wind in the background, it sounded like he was outside. "So the heater in my house isn't working and I'm freezing to death so is it ok if I stay over at your place?" His heater isn't working?

"How would you get over here in this weather? Aren't the roads barely drivable or even walkable?"

"I'm standing in front of Tweek's house." Laughing, I covered my face. How in the world did he know that I was staying here? Much less that this is Tweek's house? Is he even at the right house? Shaking my head, this guy is much more interesting than I thought.

"And what exactly does that mean to me?"

"Let's say I've seen your car come to this place a couple of times so I know you're probably staying here."

"My, are you stalking me?"

"It's not stalking. It's just a massive interest in getting to know someone."

"Otherwise known as stalking. I'll be right down." Hanging up, I stood up from my chair while wearing my slippers. Closing my laptop, I walked out of my room, making sure to lock the door behind me. I wonder if he knows that Craig and Clyde are here as well. Oh well, no matter. They won't be seeing one another this evening. Strolling down the corridor, I could hear loud chatter coming from Tweek's room. Sounds like they're having fun. Approaching his room, the door suddenly opened as Clyde walked out. Catching sight of me, he smiled as he began walking in my direction.

"Hey! We didn't get a chance to talk yet." Raising my hand, I began messing up his hair, earning a chuckle.

"It's fine. We can always talk another time. Besides, you should take this opportunity to bond with your friends. Didn't you say it's been a while since you guys have been together?" Pouting, he looked towards the wall.

"Yeah but I really wanna talk to you. And those two are kind of all over each other." Giving him a questioning look, he raised his hands to his chest. "Not in that way! I meant like they were cuddling and stuff."

"I see. Well, don't let that bother you too much. Would you like a room to yourself tonight?"

"Maybe but I don't think so. We're probably going to watch some movies or something. I was thinking of inviting Token so he could bring some video games."

"So why don't you?"

"Cause I'm not sure if Tweek would be okay with it."

"Did you ask him?" He shook his head. "Too nervous?"

"Just a little. It's been a while since I've seen Tweek and I don't want to mess up our friendship, you know?"

"Understandable. Have you heard of this quote: a ship is safe in harbor but that's not what ships are for." Shaking his head, I smiled. "What do you think it means?" Staring up to the ceiling, he held a hand to his chin.

"No idea." Laughing, he brought his eyes back down to me.

"Think about it. When ships are out to sea, there will always be dangers. Malnourishment, sinking, storms, etc. But ships have to overcome these obstacles to reach their destination. It's very similar to having courage. Courage is doing what you are afraid to do. Understand?" Steadily nodding, I patted his head again. "So go ask him then. The worst thing that can happen is that he'll say no."

"I guess. I'll talk to you later then?"

"You have my number." Nodding, we passed each other as I could hear Tweek and Craig laughing about something. Reaching the stairs, I walked down to see Kenny sitting on one of the couches. Seems like he was at the right house after all.

"Man, you know how to keep someone waiting. I could have froze to death out there." Peering out of the corner of my eye to see Edward, he stood in between the living room and kitchen.

"Sir, he says he knows you. Is that true?"

"Indeed it is." Without another word, the security guard walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't know you had a butler." Smiling, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Looks like there are things you still don't know." Standing up from the couch, some snow fell off him as he walked closer until he stood in front of me.

"Where should I sleep? Down here?" Shaking my head, I turned around.

"Follow me." Climbing the stairs, instead of taking the direct route to my room, I began taking the long way. "I'd give you a guest room but unfortunately, the rooms haven't been set up yet."

"As long as it has something I can sleep in, it doesn't matter."

"You'll be sleeping in my room tonight."

"Is that so?" Feeling his arm swing over my shoulders, I took a glance, seeing a grin. "Does that mean we'll be sleeping together?"

"I wonder if these are your teenage hormones talking or sex addiction."

"Maybe you should take a closer examination of me doctor." Seeing his smile widen, I sighed, looking away. If he knows I'm a doctor, the situation will change, making this more complicated than I anticipated.

"If you're into roleplaying, why don't you pretend you're a patient who's been induced to a coma?" Laughing, he patted me on the back.

"But that'd be boring." Time to change the subject.

"So has your heater always been broken?"

"Just as I expected, you're pretty smart. It's been broken for a couple of days now but I don't have the money to get another one. The cold doesn't bother me that much but the snow is making it worse." Suddenly smelling some type of odor, I stared at the blondie who was latching onto me. "What?" Bringing my nose closer, there was a faint stench coming from him. "Are we going to do it in the hallway? You're such a perv." Making a left, we were a couple of steps away from my room.

"When we get in my room, you're going to take a shower. Then you're going to give me your clothes so we can clean them. They'll be ready in the morning. In the meantime, I'll give you spare clothes to wear." Seeing his eyes widen a bit, he removed his arm.

"You don't have to do all of that. I only asked for a place to sleep."

"And as payment for getting a place to sleep, you'll follow my requests." Staying silent, we made it back to my room without running into Tweek or his friends. Unlocking the door, I let him inside first before locking the door behind me.

"Do you have a roll out bed or something?" Scanning the room, he began walking around.

"No but it's fine. You can have the bed." Turning back to me, he gave a suspicious look.

"And where will you sleep?" Pointing at the chair, he glanced towards it. "You're kidding right?"

"Don't worry. I'll most likely be doing some homework the whole night, especially if classes will be cancelled tomorrow." He shook his head.

"I'll take the chair if you don't have a spare bed." Smiling, I laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stare at me.

"I said that for getting a place to sleep, you'll follow my requests." Clicking his tongue, he took off his orange parka, letting it drop to the floor. Revealing a white, plain t-shirt, he had an average build, which was surprising. I thought he'd be skinnier with his financial situation. "The bathroom's over there?" Jerking his head towards the door, I nodded. "Towel?"

"You can use the one in there. When you take off the rest of your clothes, leave them outside and I'll have spare clothes prepared for you." Following my direction, he opened the white door, walking into the bathroom. Closing it behind him, I picked up his parka, folding it on my bed. This looks really worn out. Doesn't he have another jacket?

"My clothes are outside."

"Okay. Feel free to use the toiletry inside. I'll have a toothbrush brought up as well." Hearing the door close, I took my phone out, texting Edward to bring up a toothbrush and clothes for Kenny.

Edward: All right. I'll be up in a few. I also brought up some pizza to the kids. Seems like Mrs. Tweak was proactive tonight.

To Edward: Thanks.

Eric: stan's gonna look 4 u

To Eric: Why?

Placing my phone on the desk, I sat in my chair, opening up my laptop. Returning to my emails, I opened up the next one. Hmm, more funding is required for the expansion of the Institute. In search of a doctor who can represent the Institute to private companies to request additional funding. Hearing a sound, I looked over to my phone, seeing a new message.

Eric: what do u think?

Shaking my head, I put my phone to sleep mode. Deleting the e-mail, I opened up the next one. Appears to be from another doctor. Let's see, requesting assistance with one of my former patients. Regression is starting to occur without my presence.

 _Knock-Knock_

Standing up, I unlocked the door, seeing Edward holding black sweats and boxers, a gray t-shirt, and a blue toothbrush. "Here are the things you asked. Where will he be sleeping?" Taking everything from him, I placed it on top of the bed.

"Here. I'm sure you can understand why."

"I suppose." Glancing to the bathroom, the rest of Kenny's clothes were on the floor. Picking them up, I began folding them: orange pants, white t-shirt, and boxers with red hearts on them. "Nice boxers."

"Do you mind putting them in the washer? I'd like them done by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sure. Just a quick question. If he's sleeping in here, where are you going to sleep?"

"Most likely the chair as I'm giving him my bed." Grunting, he took off with Kenny's clothes as I locked the door. Hearing the bathroom door open, I looked over, seeing him come out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was long enough that it was actually covering parts of his face. "Do you mind drying yourself? I'd prefer if you didn't wet the floor." Without a word, he went back inside the bathroom, doing what I asked. "Oh? You're being quite docile."

"That's cause you're doing all this shit for me." Grinning, I passed him his clothes.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Picking up a loud noise from his stomach, his face flushed. "I'll take that as a no. I'll see if I can get some pizza up here."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?" Gazing at me, I watched him, waiting for him to answer my question.

"You weren't like this earlier today. You're like a whole different person." Sighing, I laid in my bed, staring up to the white ceiling.

"Don't concern yourself with how I act. Just take it as it comes."

"If you say so." Glancing over, he began drying his hair with a smaller towel. He actually has a medium build, not too fat or skinny. It's a good in between but odd. I wonder what he's been eating to maintain his weight. "Like what you see?"

"I'd like it better if you had some clothes on." Grinning, he became slightly annoyed, closing the bathroom door. Within a minute or two, the door opened up again, revealing a fully dressed Kenny. Watching him, he strolled to the end of the bed before getting on top of it. Lying next to me, I could smell my body wash on him.

"You know, you could sleep next to me."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." About to get up, I stopped when I felt a hand on my own.

"I promise I won't jump you or anything. I just…" Seeing him look away, he kept quiet while biting on his lower lip. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he brought his blue eyes to meet my brown ones.

"There's no need to force yourself. If you want me to sleep next to you, I will. I just need to do some work first, okay?"

"Okay." Standing up, I sat back in my chair, giving Kenny another look.

"I'll have dinner brought up so just relax while you're here."

Day 4, 02:32:

"When are you going to sleep?" Taking a pause in typing, I peered over to the blonde who was lying underneath my blanket. He looked exhausted with the bags forming underneath his eyes. Weird, I could have sworn I was being quiet.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up with my typing?"

"No… I've just been waiting." Puzzled, I saved my memo before closing my laptop.

"You've just been lying there for the past three hours waiting?"

"I'm pretty patient." Grinning, I stood up from my chair, turning off the desk lamp while lying next to him. "About fucking time."

"You could have just gone to sleep you know."

"I didn't think it'd be right since you're my host."

"You have a strange way of thinking. I haven't yet figured you out but I will soon." Hearing a chuckle, I looked over to him but couldn't really see anything in the darkness.

"So confident. In that case, maybe I should figure you out too."

"That's if you can."

"Is that a challenge?" Grinning, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Take it as you will." Hearing him turn around, I looked up to the window. I wonder if it's still snowing. It's going to be a pain cleaning the driveway in the morning.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over." Oh? He's being well-mannered now. Too bad he can't be like this all the time.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the chapter! Do you guys like reading it from Josh's or Tweek's POV? Personally, I like a little mix. Until next time everyone! Don't forget to write a comment and subscribe to the story! Send me your thoughts and opinions and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 12! First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for the delay. It was a mixture of a lack of motivation as well as a new video game taking up my time. However, one comment in particular motivated me to keep writing. And I'm not joking when I say comments, both appreciative and constructive, keep me going! As for the story, there isn't a lot of "action" going on per say but there's a lot of things going on between the characters. Let's see what else will happen in this chapter. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 12: Feelings

Day 4, 08:26:

Feeling something warm, I groggily opened my eyes, seeing a white ceiling. What time is it? And why do I feel something heavy? Turning my head towards the warmth, it was surprising to see him awake. "Good morning sunshine." Peering into his pale, blue orbs, he wore a grin while resting on my shoulder. "I didn't know you could get this warm." Lowering my gaze, I slightly lifted the blanket, seeing that he was hugging me from the side with a leg and arm.

"It's too early for this." Moving his head closer to my neck, I could feel his hair scratching it.

"It's so nice having a body pillow." Resting my eyes, I let out a loud yawn, hoping it'd motivate him to get off.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep around so much, you'd always have one." Well, this isn't working.

"Should I take you up on your offer then?" Gently pushing him away, I removed the blanket off me.

"I don't recall offering you anything." Yawning once more, I covered my mouth as I felt his arms around my neck.

"It was nice watching you sleep. You looked so calm."

"When exactly will you stop trying to entice me?" Standing up, I broke free from his embrace. "I already said I'd lend you an ear to your... issues. I don't plan on giving you anything more than that."

"You've given me more already." Glancing over, he sat in a pretzel, smiling up at me. "A warm bed to sleep in, food, clothes, a shower. Why not give a little more?" Staring at him for a couple of seconds, I turned away, taking a seat in my chair.

"It's called being hospitable when someone comes asking for help."

"I guess. Are you sure you won't have fun with me?" Opening my laptop, I picked up the phone from the side, texting Edward to make a latte. Pushing send, there was an icon on the top left corner, indicating a new message.

Tweek: r u up right now?

I wonder when he sent this. Pushing my messages to the left, a time stamp of 07:56 appeared. Not that long ago. "I'm quite sure. Since you're on the bed, do you mind looking out the window and telling me how much snow is out there?" Opening up my emails, there were three new messages.

"Looks like it's about two feet or so." It'd probably be an issue if he runs into Tweek or any of his friends. While there wouldn't be any immediate concern, I'm sure he'd feel some sort of pressure if he saw Kenny. I'd rather not give the boy any more trouble than what's he dealing with already. But, it'd be interesting to see what would happen. "What are you thinking about?" Looking from the corner of my eye, the blond was sitting near the edge of the bed, watching me. Disregarding his question, I went back to my phone.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Seeing his head bob up and down from my peripheral, I chuckled a bit at his reaction. "Then I'll have some prepared."

To Edward: Scratch the latte. Instead, can you work on making breakfast for everyone? Shouldn't be that hard. Just some eggs, bacon and toast should be enough. And some black tea would be nice.

To Tweek: I'll have breakfast prepared for you and your friends. It should be ready by 09:00. By the way, don't be surprised when you see Kenny sitting with us.

Might as well give him some warning. "Who are you texting?" Switching the phone to sleep, I pushed it into my pocket.

"I was letting our butler know about breakfast."

"The one I saw last night?" I nodded. "How many butlers do you have?"

"Only one." Already prodding into our business. Can't say I didn't expect it. "Your clothes will be ready by the time we finish breakfast. On another topic, are you sure you should be living in that house by yourself?" Appearing surprised, he began staring at me suspiciously.

"Why are you asking?"

"If I'm correct, you said you were living in a shoddy house by yourself. Knowing that, it's fair to assume that you don't have any electricity either meaning you've never had heat in the first place." Seeing his face remain neutral, I noticed that his knuckles were turning white. Interesting. "If you're still living there, it must mean that the house has been paid off especially if you're not earning any income. As such, I'm also going to assume you've been getting your food off of others. Perhaps that's partly the reason why you sleep around." Discerning a snicker, his pale, blue eyes became cold, sending goosebumps down my neck. Smiling at the teen, I waited for his response.

"You've only been in this town for less than a week and you know my secret already. I'm starting to regret ever approaching you."

"Ah, but you should have known this was going to happen with the interference you've been giving me. You didn't really think I wouldn't dig into your background, did you?" Glowering at me, I grinned back. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone since it won't be beneficial for me. However, I have a proposition for you. I'll give you a place to stay and eat and in return, you'll work for me." Laughing, he covered his face with a hand.

"Work for you? You make it sound like you're something special." Spreading his fingers, he stared at me through the small gap. "Why?" Turning around in my chair, I tried hiding my growing smile.

"There's no need for you to know the reason. It's simple. You can either accept or reject my proposal." Hearing him move off the bed, he quickly appeared before me, placing his hands on my armrests.

"Then if I don't get to know why, I want one thing in return. You." I began laughing.

"Me? I didn't know I was making a deal with the devil." Watching him grin, my interest in the conversation grew.

"Stupid, I don't want your soul. Like you said, I've slept around and if I were to take you up on your offer, I couldn't do that anymore. I want you to take care of my teenage hormones as you call it." Grabbing his arms, I stood from the chair, walking away.

"I didn't say I'd stop you from behaving in that manner. If you really wanted sleep around, then do it. However, I'd be more likely to perform tests on you to prevent any diseases from spreading in this household."

"You really know how to make this difficult don't you?" Sighing, he stared out the window behind me. "You've been on my mind way too much lately and I don't know why. I want to figure this out."

"By having sexual intercourse with me?" Chuckling, I felt my phone vibrate, taking it out from my pocket. "Unfortunately, my terms are non-negotiable. Take it or leave it." Looking down to my phone, I opened up the notification.

Tweek: kenny? omg he's here? why!?

To Tweek: Don't worry too much about it. Let's just say he needed a place to sleep. We can talk more later over breakfast. That is, if nothing interesting happens first.

Edward: Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes. Mrs. Tweak seems to be under the weather this morning. I've left her pills by the bed so I'll check in on her later.

To Tweek: Come downstairs in ten minutes with your friends.

Putting my phone away, I turned to my desk, closing my laptop. "Looks like breakfast will be ready soon." Strolling to the door, I opened it up, gesturing for him to follow. Even though he seemed irritated, he walked into the corridor. "Shall we?"

Day 4, 08:55:

"Whoa! Bacon and eggs? This is awesome!" Watching Kenny dig into his plate, I slowly sipped on my black tea.

"Perhaps you should slow down. You're going to give yourself a stomachache." After drinking a glass of orange juice, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Geez, you sound like my mom."

"Is that so?" Exchanging glances with Edward, he grinned as he set more bacon in the middle of the table.

"Kenny?" Hearing Clyde's voice, Tweek and Craig followed him inside the dining room. Seeing Token walk in, I had to stop a smile from creeping up on my lips. Looks like Clyde took my advice. Sitting at the head of the table, Tweek took the spot on my right while Craig did the same on his. On the other hand, Clyde actually sat next to Kenny with Token sitting on Clyde's left-hand side. "What are you doing here?" Finally taking a moment from stuffing his face, he swallowed the remnants of his food.

"Didn't know all you guys were here." Glancing over, I grinned at the smirk he's throwing at me. Guess he knows that I was keeping him separated from them. "It's nice seeing Team Craig back together."

"Team Craig?" Kenny nodded at my question.

"Yeah. Back in middle school, Team Craig was made up of these four dudes. Team Stan was obviously made up of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and me!" Really? Even Eric? That's interesting. They all have different personalities that I expect would clash with one another from time to time.

"Shut up dude. You're too noisy." Craig gave the middle finger, earning a smile from the blonde. Sipping on my tea, I began watching their interactions.

"You're so mean. You were a lot nicer when you weren't with Tweek."

"What's -ngh- that supposed to mean?" My patient began rubbing the back of his head, transparently nervous.

"You don't know? Craig and I would have such long talks at Stark's Pond where'd he just sit there and listen to me like a nice boyfriend." Tweek began staring at Craig, causing him to glare at Kenny.

"Dude, shut the fuck up."

"Instead of beginning an argument, why don't you just tell Tweek you were having these conversations? Or if it's even true in the first place?" Ah, the voice of reason. Peering at Token, he moved some eggs and bacon to his plate. Like father, like son I suppose. Hopefully he won't be smoking those disgusting cigars.

"Yeah man. You need courage to deal with your fears!" Smiling at Clyde, I shook my head. It seems like he takes my advice too much to heart at times.

"I'm fine, okay? You -ngh- don't have to get that mad." Watching Tweek tug at his sleeve, Craig nodded.

"Aww, look at you two. So lovey-dovey!" Ignoring his comment, Craig took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Will you quit it already?" Hearing Tweek sound so aggressive, my smile grew. Is he picking this trait up from Craig? Or is it because it's more noticeable now that he has a boyfriend? Which one is it?

"Oops, my bad. I'll lay off your boyfriend for today." Without another word, he dug back into his plate, causing the rest of the table to do the same. "Thanks again for inviting me here Josh!" Feeling the table's eyes on me, I couldn't help but laugh. This guy really knows how to play a game. In that case, let's see how much he can endure.

"Why it's no problem at all. After all, I couldn't let you die in the nasty weather last night. Not especially when you came begging at the door." As the eyes shifted towards Kenny, his grin got bigger.

"Is that what happened? I don't remember it being that way when you invited me to sleep in your bed." Noticing a concerned look on Clyde's face, I briefly closed my eyes.

"Perhaps it was because you were so disoriented by the cold weather that you're coming up with these delusions."

"Excuse me." Switching my gaze to Token, it looked like he was having a cup of tea. "I don't know what game you two are trying to play but can we just eat?" Grinning, I sat back in my chair.

"Of course you may."

"Since when did you become such a pansy?" Shaking his head at Kenny, he took a piece of his scrambled egg and ate it.

"Josh?" Hearing my name, I turned to Tweek who was holding onto his thermos. "Can I talk to you after this?" Quickly taking a drink of his coffee, I nodded.

"Of course. I'll always have time for you." Ruffling his hair, Craig stared out of the corner of his eye but kept his mouth shut. That's interesting. Maybe he really is growing up.

"Hey wait, what about me?" Glancing to Clyde, he looked a bit irritated now.

"Oh, that's right. You did ask me beforehand. Tweek, do you mind if I speak with him first?"

"Yeah it's fine. I -ngh- have something to do anyway." Glancing to Craig, he nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk after this then."

"Never thought I'd see the day when the two of you could have a mature conversation." Quickly raising a middle finger to Token, he chuckled. "But I bet that part of you won't change, will it?" Watching Edward take some of the empty plates away, I noticed the brunette still staring. I wonder what he wants from me.

"How's Bebe?" Taken aback, the hazel-eyed teen turned to Kenny. This should be interesting.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Laying his elbows on the table, I cleared my throat, gaining the blond's attention.

"Where are your manners?" Glancing between me and his elbows, he sighed before removing them from the table.

"I thought maybe there'd be an update. You know, since you keep asking people about her and she keeps rejecting your advances."

"Ouch man. Couldn't you be a little more subtle?" Shrugging towards Token, he beamed at the brunette.

"Maybe I did before but I don't care anymore. She can do whatever she wants."

"Does that mean someone else has your interest now?" Seeing Clyde flush, I smiled at his reaction. It was kind of cute. "So I'm right! Who is it this time? Red? Wendy?"

"Man, will you leave me alone? It's none of your business." Kenny brought his face closer, inches away from Clyde's.

"Or maybe it's a guy you're interested in?" His blush only deepened, causing him to turn away. "That's surprising. And I thought you were straight. So who's the guy you've got a hard on for?" Watching Clyde become so embarrassed, I sighed out loud, gaining Kenny's attention.

"As much as I'd like to watch this continue, do you mind leaving him alone? You're making him uncomfortable." Giving me a puzzled expression, it soon changed to another smirk.

"What? Me? Make him uncomfortable? That's impossible."

"Either way, just be quiet for a bit and finish your food." Finishing my tea, I set the cup on the table. "We may need to start shoveling all this snow off the driveway and walkway."

"If you'd like, I can ask the people who's going to plow our property to do this one as well."

"And how much would that be?" Glancing to Token, he began chuckling.

"It's fine. We'll cover the fee. Besides, just take it as a thank you for letting all of us stay over for the evening." Oh, he's well-mannered. It seems he was raised properly but then again, appearances can be deceiving.

"What do you think Tweek? Would you be okay with that?" Without intending to do so, all eyes fell on him.

"Yeah, I guess." Twitching in his seat, I watched as he took another sip of his coffee. Maybe it's time to clean that thermos too.

Day 4, 09:43:

Entering the glass room, it was apparent that the snow covered a majority of the view. However, it does make me feel like I'm in an ice cave or an igloo perhaps. Taking a seat on the couch, it was mildly cold, which was to be accepted in a room like this. "Whoa, I didn't know this was here." Observing the brunette, he stared in awe, looking all around. "This is pretty cool."

"Indeed. Quite unfortunate with the snow though. We could have had a better view."

"Maybe but still!" Chuckling, he was really amazed by the room. "I've never been inside something like this."

"Then you should stop by at dawn. Seeing the sun rise is a fantastic view." Seeing him smile, he nodded. "Anyway, what would you like to talk about?" Settling down next to me, he leaned back into the red cushion.

"Remember when we spoke about how important it was to be happy?" I nodded. "Well how do you know what would make you happy?" Pausing, he stared down at the green marble flooring, resting his arms on his knees. "Look at Tweek. He doesn't know if he should even be with Craig but he chose to do it anyway. I mean, what if he gets hurt again? I kind of feel bad cause he always ends up crying, especially when it comes to Craig."

"And what? You feel burdened that you have to comfort him?" He shook his head vigorously.

"No, that wasn't what I was trying to say. Ugh, how do I say this? Like how can he continue to be happy with him? Knowing that he's done all that shit. I know you spoke about moving forward but that's hard to do."

"I don't understand. Instead of using him as an example, why don't you tell me your issue?" Folding his hands together, he seemed to be concentrating. Perhaps it's something important. "You don't need to force yourself if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Taking a deep breath, he stood up-right in his seat, turning his gaze towards me. "How do you know if you have a crush on someone or if you love them?" Raising an eyebrow, is this really what he wants to talk about? The difference between love and a crush?

"Before I answer, why are you asking me this? Do you have someone you like?" Averting his eyes, he appeared anxious, as if he didn't know what to say. Interesting. If he's asking for advice, then he should be comfortable enough to tell me his situation. Is it because he fears that my perception of him would change? "Either way, that's a question I can't answer." Looking at me, I crossed my legs and held my hands together. "Everyone defines love differently and truth be told, it's hard to explain. However, I can say that a crush doesn't last long. On average, no more than four months. If it does exceed that time frame, then perhaps one could call that love but it certainly isn't a guide to live by."

"So you don't know the answer?" Out of the corner of my eye, I glared at him.

"If that's how you wish to interpret my response, then I suppose so."

"You're making it sound like you don't." Sighing, I focused my vision on one of the pane windows, covered in snow.

"Here's an example. One may think love is defined by how much time you spend with them. Another may define love as more than one year."

"But isn't there a right definition?" This boy is dense sometimes. Looking back at him, I stretched out my arm, laying it on the frame of the couch.

"Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it definition." Reddening, I smiled at his response. "You seem to be someone who has a good sense of morality. I think the best advice anyone could give you would be to follow your instincts or feelings. Then deal with the consequences afterwards."

"That kinda contradicts what you said earlier. How every action has a consequence." I shook my head.

"My advice to Tweek is always going to be different than the advice I give you. Do you know why?"

"Not really but it shouldn't. We're still people."

"Indeed you are but you and him are two individuals with different personalities. Would it make sense if I told you to stop being nervous? Or if I told him to think with his head first before talking?"

"Not really… wait a second." Catching my sneaky remark, I continued to speak, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Then do you understand?" Keeping silent, he looked up to the glass ceiling above, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess." Hearing a beeping noise outside, there was something scratching the concrete, like a plow. Maybe it's the people Token sent over. Sensing something hugging me from the side, I looked down to Clyde who had his arms around my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Staying noiseless, I began playing with his hair. It kind of reminds me of the beans' color we use at Harbucks. "You'll be fine. Have some confidence in yourself. Like what we discussed last night." Raising his head, I could see him blushing, causing me to grin. I think I finally understand what's going on. "Don't be so embarrassed to ask me for advice."

"I'm not embarrassed." Mumbling his words, I chuckled.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Peering into his chocolate-colored eyes, I was almost taken aback at how his eyes were passionate. Like he was trying to communicate his feelings without words.

"Unfortunately, I don't do well without words. I wouldn't want to misinterpret anything." Smirking, he became annoyed.

"Then what about this?" Bringing his face closer, all I could do was watch. Is he going to kiss me? This... guy is actually interested in me like that?

"And what did I just walk into?" Picking up Kenny's voice, I slowly looked over, seeing a smirk on his lips. He looks irritated. "I think I have some business with you Clyde."

"And what business would that be?" Feeling his arms release me, the brunette switched his attention to the blond. If Clyde is interested in me, it'd make for entertainment. Or at the very least, an interesting turn of events.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" Without another word, the brunette slowly stood up, passing Kenny on the way out. Didn't even say bye to me. Should I feign being hurt? Nah, I'll leave the poor kid alone. Seeing the blond still wearing the clothes I lent, it reminded me of the laundry situation.

"By the way, your clothes should be ready. I'll have them placed in the living room." Nodding in acknowledgement, he walked off. That was interesting. Bringing a hand to my face, I began laughing to myself. How did I wind up in this position? To think, Clyde has an infatuation with me. This is not what I expected when I first came to this town. Interesting things just keep happening! Will the amount of entertainment cease to exist? Taking my phone out, there were a couple of messages waiting to be read.

Maria: I thought we could have a delayed opening but it seems with school being cancelled, we'll stay closed until tomorrow. Do you mind relaying the message to Tweek?

To Maria: Of course not. I'll let him know. We'll see you tomorrow at 08:00.

Tweek: let me know when ur done with clyde

To Tweek: I've finished with your friend. Also, we will not be going to Harbucks today with classes cancelled. We'll report tomorrow at our usual time.

Thomas: then r we going to talk soon?

To Thomas: If you'd like.

Tweek: k r u in ur room?

To Tweek: I'm in the glass room downstairs.

To Edward: Do you mind bringing a vanilla latte to the glass room? And another thermos with black coffee with a splash of vanilla?

Thomas: time?

To Thomas: 17:30, right before English

Edward: Didn't you just have tea at breakfast?

To Edward: Your point?

Hearing a doorbell, I stared down the hallway, even though the front door is around the corner. I wonder if Mrs. Tweak is up by now. Perhaps I should check on her.

To Edward: Has Mrs. Tweak woken up yet?

"What the hell did you say to him!?" Catching a loud voice, I slowly stood up, anxiously anticipating for what sounds to be the next event of the day. Walking into the hallway, I could hear voices near the entrance. "Don't bullshit me!" Upon reaching the corner, I slightly peeked my head out, seeing Tweek walking backwards from someone. "It's your fault this is happening!" Whoever it was had a orange jacket and dark green pants. Looks like someone from the parking lot yesterday.

"I don't -ngh- know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Don't fucking lie! I know you said something to him last night!" Biting his lip, the teen curled his hands into a ball. "What poison are you putting in his head?" Seeing Tweek annoyed, I couldn't help but grin. It's always interesting to see him like this.

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"Has the fun already started?" Hearing the blond behind me, I turned back, watching Kenny stroll towards me with his phone out. Must have been his doing.

"I invite you over for one night and you're already telling people where Tweek lives. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to let you in after all." With a conceited expression, he began leering at me.

"The fun is only getting started. Let's see what happens if I tell Craig and Stan what's happening."

"Oh? You're quite manipulative aren't you?"

"You only have yourself to blame." Trying to quote my words now? "Let's see what you're going to do now." Tapping on his phone, his leer didn't disappear. "Don't expect help from Token or Clyde. I have them pre-occupied with something else at the moment." Unamused, I heard someone running, causing my attention to shift back to the scene.

"Broflovski. What the hell are you doing here?" Quickly standing in front of Tweek, Craig glared at the other teen.

"What!? You're here too? I should have known. You were just using him weren't you? You used him so you could get back with Craig!"

"Is that -ngh- what you think? You're fucking stupid." Smiling, I began putting two and two together. Kenny must have told that redhead about my conversation with Stan last night, saying it was with Tweek instead. Then something else must have happened for him to believe that all the romantic acts was just a front to get back with Craig. Very interesting.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't come back! You should have stayed out of South Park!" Craig quickly punched the teen right in the face, causing him to fall on his back.

"Oh my god! Kyle! Are you okay?" Oh? So this is Kyle? Tweek went down on his knees, checking his face. I knew Craig was aggressive but this may have been a little over the top. There goes the idea of him being mature. "You didn't -ngh- have to punch him!"

"He was talking shit about you."

"So what!?"

"I didn't like what he said, all right!" Silencing Tweek with his loud voice, he stared down at his fist. "If you didn't come back, I might not have seen you again."

"You… fucking… asshole." Watching Kyle try to get up, he gently touched the area where he was punched, flinching his hand back.

"Can you -ngh- get him an ice pack?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who punched him!" Glaring at his boyfriend, Craig steadily turned around, making his way into the kitchen. "Are you -ngh- okay?"

"Don't act like you care. You already have what you want." Hearing a knock on the door, Tweek glanced in between both of them. As neither of them did anything, the knocking became a little bit annoying. "Will you just open it already? This is your house, isn't it?" Watching my patient twitch, he got back on his feet, gently opening the door.

"Wh-what are you -ngh- doing here?"

"Kenny sent me a text saying we were having a get together." Looking back to the blond, he had a smile on his face, giving me a thumbs up. A get together? What a terrible excuse.

"Stan?" Watching the redhead re-adjust himself, he looked back as Tweek fully opened the door.

"Kyle!" Stan ran into the house, quickly looking over the redhead until stopping at his face. "What happened to you?" Groaning, Kyle tried covering his face with an arm but dropped it halfway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kenny said you were coming here cause you thought Tweek was using me." Looking up to Tweek, he gave a soft smile. "Sorry that I lied. I didn't know he was here already." Hearing another groan, the redhead was finally able to touch his own face. Exactly how hard did Craig punch him?

"That's cause he is. You're just too blind to see it cause you love him." Seeing his eyes widen, the raven took one of Kyle's hands.

"You're wrong. I told you last night that I love you."

"And yet, you left me so quickly for him." He sounds upset. "What the fuck man?"

"What other choice did you give me? You said you wouldn't date me because..." Noticing the silence, I waited patiently, watching the scene unfold. "We talked about it already."

"You still could have stayed by my side! And I didn't mean we couldn't be together! It just had to be a secret!" Hearing a tongue click next to me, I glanced over to Kenny, who wore an irritated expression.

"Not going the way you hope?" Ignoring me, he strolled out from behind and into the scene.

"Stan? Kyle? What are you guys doing here?" Gaining their attention, I hid behind the corner to avoid detection.

"You know why we're here. Don't play dumb." Slowly peeking back out, Stan stood from his knees, glaring at the shrewd blond.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot. Who the hell punched you?" Kyle rolled his eyes before laying them on Tweek.

"This douchebag's boyfriend."

"Hey, don't be an asshole." Appearing peeved, the redhead steadily pulled himself off the floor with some help from the raven.

"Why are you defending him? It's not like he's your boyfriend."

"We're still friends." Stan made eye contact with Tweek, causing the latter to turn away. Oh? Did I just catch something interesting between those two?

"What are you talking about?" Kenny strolled behind Kyle, resting an arm around his shoulders. "Did you already forget how lovey-dovey these two were yesterday? Holding hands, kissing each other."

"What are you doing?" Suddenly hearing a voice behind me, I steadily turned around, seeing cold, blue eyes. Observing Craig, he was holding a small ice pack.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was trying to find my way back to Tweek but the house is kind of big." He got lost? But the kitchen is basically two rooms away. No, there has to be something more to this. Beaming at the teen, I pointed around the corner.

"They're over there." Watching me for a second, he made his way around the corner but stopped.

"Are you coming?" Peering at me from the corner of his eye, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Should I?"

"No, not really. We'll be fine without you." Is that so? Smiling at his back, he soon re-joined the group. "Here's the ice pack." Throwing it at Stan, he barely managed to catch it as he began fumbling with it.

"Really dude? You had to throw it at me?" Tweek made his way next to his boyfriend, holding onto his jacket.

"He's your boyfriend. You take care of him."

"You know," Kenny interjected, clearing his throat. "I heard that you two almost got into a relationship. Is that true?"

"I don't know about almost but that doesn't change my feelings for Kyle." Turning his attention to the red-head, he raised the ice pack, gently placing it on his face. "I know we've been arguing a lot but if you meant what you said, then I'll give it a shot. I guess we kinda didn't understand each other."

"You think? God, you're so dense sometimes."

"That's why you're the smart one." Stan held Kyle close, slowly cradling him like a child. Hmm, so this is one that impeded the potential relationship between him and Tweek. I wonder what would happen if he was out of the picture. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I should be saying that for getting pissed off at you and all that. It was immature of me." Twirling his head towards Tweek, he began looking more apologetic. "Sorry Tweek. I should have talked to you instead of coming here and getting angry."

"It's fine. I don't think I've -ngh- ever seen you this upset before." Hiding his face behind Stan, all I could see was the raven smiling. Looks like it's a happy ending.

"Tweek, don't you have something to share with us?" Seeing a devious smile, Kenny crossed his arms. "Were you really in Denver for the past two years?" There. A slight twitch. "I think I heard a rumor flying around that you were at a place called the I… N…" Immediately realizing what he's about to say, I made my move, walking towards them. "S…"

"Say one more letter and I'll make you regret it McCormick." Pausing, I stared at Craig. Does he know what he's going to say? That wouldn't happen unless Tweek told him but I don't think he would. At least, not yet. "What were you trying to prove by bringing these two here anyway?" Oh? How did he know that it was Kenny's doing? Interesting.

"Fuck off dude. You got what you want! It's not fair!" Dropping his head down, seeing the blond like this was surprising. It almost looked like he was defenseless. Like he's about to give up. I suppose that would happen if everything isn't going the way he wants.

"What's your problem?" Kenny rose his head to Craig, seeing one of the biggest glares I've seen from him. The boys began looking at one another, which only caused the blond to tighten his fists. Sighing, I continued walking towards them, gaining everyone's attention.

"Everything will be all right." Hearing my voice, the blond turned his head, allowing me to stare into his baby, blue eyes. Raising my hand, I ruffled his hair, giving a smile. "Come, let's talk some more."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of chapter 12! I hope the scenes don't feel rushed as that definitely isn't my intention but I did want to move the story along. Let me know what you think through a comment and subscribe if you haven't already! Until the next chapter everyone! Keep those comments coming! I love reading them!


	13. Chapter 13: Opposites

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! I apologize for not updating last week but here it is! At least I'm doing it on-time this week! I don't plan on prolonging this any longer so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 13: Opposites

Day 4, 10:31:

"Don't fucking show me any pity. I don't want it." Chuckling, I stood before the blond sitting on my bed.

"Pity? What made you think I'd show pity to someone so helpless?" Swiftly looking up to me, he seemed shocked, his expression steadily changing to an annoyed one.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what it is you were trying to accomplish but if you're trying to interfere, you're not going to get very far. I'm pretty sure I've said this to you before." Placing my index finger on his chin, I softly raised his head higher, bringing my face closer. "Rule number one. Don't interfere with my… friends." Clicking his tongue, he tried looking in another direction but I firmly held onto him. Caressing his cheek, his eyes turned to me. "Rule number two. Confidentiality of information. I'm sure that's self-explanatory." Raising my hand to his hair, I played with a couple of strands, twirling them around my finger. "Your hair is almost similar to his." Suddenly slapping my hand away, he quickly displayed a black look.

"Bastard. Comparing me to your patient?" Feeling goosebumps run through my nape, a smile crept up on my lips.

"Ah, so you know? How interesting. I hope you can continue to entertain me." Appearing irritated, he stood up, standing much closer.

"What will it take for you to give up? I know everything about you! Why aren't you begging me to keep it a secret?" Cackling in his face, it was so amusing. He's trying so hard. I could almost call it cute.

"Did you really expect me to break down and start begging you to keep quiet?" Turning around, I shook my head at his nonsensical expectation of me. "You really are troublesome but you're so interesting as well. I wonder how you turned out this way. Your parents? Siblings? Friends? Unrequited love?" Twirling back, he wore such an intimidating expression. "Or was it the fact you've been lonely all this time?" Watching his eyes slightly widen, I felt a bit excited. When was the last time I've felt this way? Back at the parking lot? When Tweek and Craig ran into Thomas? When Tweek told me his suicidal tendencies? When I drove one of my patients to pure madness?

"You're a mad doctor. That's what you are." Covering the area over my heart, I began smirking.

"I'm hurt you would say such a thing about me. People have this impression that I'm this crazy psychologist but I'm in fact the most balanced doctor out there." Observing him, his lips slowly changed to a grin. What is he up to now?

"Balanced? Well, you put on quite a show out there. Patting my head as if you really give two shits about me. You're a fucking fraud."

"Do you know what the difference is between fiction and reality?" Staying quiet, he stood still, watching me. "Fiction has to make sense. Do you understand?" Hearing no answer, I snickered at his silence. "Reality is just an illusion, albeit a very persistent one. That's something Albert Einstein once said."

"If that's true, then fiction reveals truths that reality obscures." Smiling wildly at the teenager, I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"That sounds like a challenge. Or am I misinterpreting your words?" Approaching me, he stood a bit taller than myself, forcing me to look upwards. "Oh? You should never look down at someone unless you're going to help them up."

"How can I help someone who's already standing?" Leaning down to my neck, I could hear him take a whiff. "You smell good."

"Have your tactics changed back to seducing me? You don't learn do you?" Instantly sensing his mouth on my neck, I tried looking over to the side but couldn't tilt my head far enough. "Are you having fun?" Finally removing his lips, I could feel his mouth near my ear.

"I'll have you soon enough." Grabbing my arm, I was thrown face first into the bed, quickly turning on my back. Watching Kenny, he climbed on top, placing his hands and knees besides me.

"Such a spoiled, self-indulgent, and self-centered little brat. Now that you've lost the debate, you think you'll win physically?"

"What else do I have to lose? And besides, you didn't believe me did you?" Perplexed, I continued watching, his grin growing ever so slightly. "Already forgot? I said that I wanted you."

"Is that so? Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested."

"That's fine. As long as I can still have my fun." Pressing his lips against mine, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This should be interesting. Opening my mouth, he shoved his tongue inside as I playfully licked it. Feeling his hand underneath my shirt, I purposely let out a moan to gauge his response. His kisses became more passionate as I tried breathing through my nose, trying to keep up with his movements. Is he really this horny? Or is he trying to prove a point? Sensing his hand move up to my nipple, he began rubbing it back and forth, forcing me to gently push him away. "What's wrong? Starting to feel good?"

"Arrogance and ignorance go hand in hand." Grinning down at me, he left a kiss on my nose.

"I think we're going to be great together."

"Don't let this illusion blind you." Squeezing my nipple, I bit on my lip, giving him a glare.

"Did that feel like an illusion? How about this?" Instantaneously chomping down on my neck, I held back a moan as he began sucking on my skin.

"You're going to regret leaving a hickey on me." Trying to push him off, I couldn't do it. Damn, this guy's pretty strong. Without a word, the world suddenly flipped as I found myself on top of him.

"It's kinda sexy to see you straddling me." Scanning our positions, I sat on my knees and I know if I sat down, I'd be on his crotch.

"Sounds like wishful thinking." Grabbing my legs, he spread them out even more, forcing me to feel something hard rubbing against my ass.

"Does that feel like wishful thinking?"

"So this is the game you want to play, huh?" Feeling his mouth on that same spot on my neck, I tried moving my legs but couldn't as he kept moving his hips. Annoying, little brat thinks he can keep grinding me. Moving my neck, I instantly regretted it when he sunk his teeth a little, forcing me to stay still. "Fuck. Persistent aren't we?"

"That mark should keep Clyde away now." Peering down, he had a huge smile.

"Noticed, did you?"

"Hard to miss when he was clinging on you like that." Chuckling, he stopped moving underneath me.

"Is that it? You were jealous? And that's why you invited Stan and Kyle here?" Laughing even more, I rubbed my eyes. "I haven't seen such emotions from you." Glancing at the blonde, he had such a serious expression that I almost stopped laughing.

"I already lost Craig but I'm not about to lose you to that pussy. You're going to be mine and that's final."

"How romantic. And what about all the boys and girls you've slept with? You're going break their hearts if you stay committed to one person."

"I don't care. I only want you." Appearing earnest, I sighed out loud.

"And what exactly did I do to earn your loyal affection?" Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back on the bed, bringing his hands behind his head.

"Can't say for sure but you've got my attention." Smirking, I leaned closer.

"By the way, I hope you can keep your mouth shut. Because if you can't, you can kiss this illusion of yours goodbye." Smiling, he seemed content with that.

"This illusion will become reality soon so get used to riding me. Did I forget to mention how much I adore that love bite on you?"

"Reality, huh? I wonder what you'll do if it turns out differently." Giving me a questioning look, I sat up-right on him. "Did you forget that there are multiple paths in life? Even with this blemish, I could somehow end up with Clyde. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Picking up a chuckle, I stared at him out of my peripheral. Why is he laughing?

"As if that'd happen. You don't even look interested in either of us. But don't worry, your head is going to be filled with me." Groping my ass and thrusting his hips, I narrowed my eyes at the blond. "And your head isn't the only thing that's going to be filled with me."

"Such confidence. Let's see what happens, shall we?"

Day 4, 10:58:

Taking a sip of my vanilla/caramel latte, I breathed deeply into the window, causing it to fog up a bit. Looks like Token's people cleaned up the walk and driveway really well. Perhaps I should send a thank you note along with this report. Returning to my laptop, I stared at the blank screen. Sighing, I don't even know want to know how the Director will react. Might as well complete it before Tweek arrives.

 _Knock-Knock_

"Come in." Watching the brown door open, seeing Tweek pop his head through the opening made me smile. Looks like I won't be finishing my report now. "Welcome! It's been a while since we last spoke." Letting the door shut itself, he took the seat in front of my desk.

"What is -ngh- this? Your temporary office?" Glancing to his thermos, it was different than the one he had during breakfast. Edward must have changed it out.

"I suppose you can call it that."

"What happened to your neck?" Hmm, he noticed pretty quickly. Still as observant as I remember.

"Why? Is there something there?" Not bothering to acknowledge his stare, I took another sip of my latte.

"Something purple is there. Ngh, like a bruise. Like a…" Noticing he stopped mid-way, I observed my patient who simply looked away. "Never mind."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Staring into my eyes, sitting with him really reminds me of the sessions we had at the Institute.

"I just want -ngh- to make sure you're not upset at me."

"Why would I be upset? Did you do anything that would warrant that?"

"Don't you remember telling me to stay away from -ngh- Craig? Saying that he was bad for me and all that?"

"Of course I do." Popping his thermos open, he took a drink of his coffee.

"Aren't you -ngh- mad that I didn't listen?" Ah, I thought that this would be the reason why he wanted to talk. Chuckling, I stood up from my chair, walking around the desk.

"Come, let's take a walk around the house." Without any resistance, he got up as I reached for my latte. Wouldn't want to leave this behind. Opening the door, I gestured for him to walk out first as I wanted to lock it behind me.

"Where are we going?" Locking the door, I didn't answer his question.

"Let's go." Strolling by the glass room, I could hear some noise from one of the rooms further ahead. "Are your friends still here?"

"Everyone's playing video games."

"Everyone?" Glancing to my patient, he nodded. "Even Stan and Kyle?" He nodded again. That's a bit surprising. I thought they would have left after that kerfuffle earlier. "And Kenny?"

"Still here." Passing by the kitchen, I looked into it, seeing Edward working on lunch. Noticing me, I waved at him as he nodded his head. "Is it true that you -ngh- invited him over?"

"Didn't I already say that he needed somewhere to stay from the blizzard?"

"Yeah, I guess." Looking back, he seemed like he didn't believe me. That's actually a good thing. He should start trusting his instincts more often than my words if he ever wants to continue growing as a young adult.

"You don't seem to trust me." Immediately turning his head towards me, I grinned at how nervous he appeared.

"It's not -ngh- that. It's just something isn't right." Staying silent, I could hear a couple of voices getting louder as we continued through the house. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Would you dislike it if I said I would only lie to protect you?"

"Of course! You shouldn't -ngh- lie to me anyway. You're my… you know." Chuckling, I nodded.

"I know. Do you believe this saying? The truth hurts but it doesn't kill. Lies may please but it doesn't heal." Appearing to be in deep thought, I could hear the voices much closer as we stopped in front of the living room.

"Oh man, you suck at this game."

"Fuck off Marsh. I'll knock you off stage real soon." Instantly recognizing the game, I grinned as they were playing Super Smash Brothers. Hmm, looks like it's three versus three.

"Hah! Got your ass out dude!" Clyde began pointing at Kenny, which only gained a grin from the blonde.

"You're next on my list buddy."

"Come on dude! Let's kick their asses!" Watching Kyle and Stan smiling and sitting together was a good sight to see. Even though I don't really know the redhead or the raven, I must have received a text for every time they had an argument. Usually from Eric.

"It's a good saying." Looking back, Tweek was smiling. "It's good to be honest with your feelings. It makes everything so much easier." What is this? How did he grow so much in such little time? Chuckling, I patted his head.

"You've grown. It's hard to imagine you're the same person a couple days ago. I wonder if it's because you're back in your hometown."

"Are you -ngh- making fun of me again?" I shook my head.

"The hardest thing about growing up is letting go of what you're used to and moving onto something you're not." Ruffling his hair some more, I felt proud of his development. I wonder if I could showcase him as my trophy patient. Knowing the director, he'd say that'd be unethical. Although, a lot of things I've done is usually perceived that way.

"Ngh, quit it Josh. They're looking." Pausing my hand, I peered back to the others. Smirking, they're all so easy to read. Kyle: confused. Stan: annoyed. Kenny: amused. Craig: irritated. Clyde: jealous. Token: bored. Quite the variety we have.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Deciding not to wait, I began walking away. Hearing footsteps run up behind me, I glanced back to see my patient. "So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Staring downwards, I turned around, seeing Craig peek his head out from the living room.

"I was… ngh, wondering how long you might stay here."

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause we got back together. Weren't you here -ngh- to help with that?" Glancing to Craig, he looked interested in our conversation. I wonder if he can hear us from that distance. But I'll lower my voice just in case he can.

"Don't be silly. That was only a part of what's expected of me. Don't forget that we still have to work on a successful education. After all, you'll be working somewhere after college. You'll have to be prepared for that." Raising his head, he breathed deeply through his nose.

"But I still don't know what to do."

"That's fine. You only started college three days ago. Don't stress yourself out over something like this. Do you remember what I said about attending college?" He shook his head. "It's supposed to be one of the best times in your life. Enjoy it. I may not be here for all those years but you'll be ready for whatever lies ahead when I leave." Patting his head again, I stared directly into Craig's eyes. "Now, if there's nothing else, spend time with your boyfriend. It looks like he's waiting for you." Turning around, I began walking away, taking my phone out in the process. Let's see, phone, Director, call. Bringing the phone to my ear, I walked up the stairs, making sure I wasn't near any of the teens.

"Director Black speaking."

"Director! It's so good to hear your voice."

"I'm about to head into a meeting. Is this important?" Smiling, I stopped at a window, seeing the main roads covered halfway with snow.

"I thought it'd be better to send you an update over the phone than an email."

"You know better than that. We need to have a paper trail, not only because it's Institute policy but also because Richard requests it."

"Speaking of Richard, are there any updates regarding the investigation?" Hearing nothing, I scanned my surroundings, seeing no one in sight.

"Are you in a secluded location?" Oh? Is there actually an update?

"Indeed I am, at the moment."

"Well, unfortunately, there isn't any." Clicking my tongue, I groaned into the phone. "Again, you should have known better. I'm sure you understand that these types of investigations take time."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?"

"What about Tweek? Any updates?"

"I thought you wanted that type of information compiled into a report, sent via email?" Watching a yellow truck plow through the snow, another truck drove right behind it, dispersing salt from the back.

"Don't get smart with me. You may not be at the Institute but I am still your superior." Grinning even more, I turned around, leaning on the window.

"My apologies. It would seem that I got ahead of myself. Anyway, Richard is out of town at the moment. According to him, he's on a business trap in Los Angeles. He'd be returning next week but was vague as to the return date. You have my report on Mrs. Tweak but today, she's bedridden. It may be due to the strength of the medication so it might need a tweak here or there. Get it? A tweak?" Hearing silence, I began chuckling. "Ignoring my pun, huh? As for Tweek, well, he's a perfectly, normal, teenage boy."

"Is that a fact? Perhaps you'll be returning to us much sooner than I thought. If time allows it, I'd like you to return to the Institute this weekend. We're having an issue with some of your patients. We even had two of them attempt to escape. I'm sure you read the email, didn't you?"

"Hmm, I must have skimmed through it. Either way, before I left, didn't you say that the other doctors would be able to take care of them?"

"Things change. Why do you insist on feigning ignorance?"

"Because it's much more fun that way." Listening to him puff, it sounds like he's smoking one of those cigars again.

"I expect to see you this Saturday morning at 10 AM. Please have a report ready by your division."

"My division? I'm not sure how that'd be possible as I'm here taking care of a VIP patient."

"Then ask your Chief Security Officer for an update. With our expansion, there's a lot more areas where patients can escape. We may be secluded in a forest but that doesn't mean that they can't reach Denver. It's not only for the safety of our patients but also for the public. With that being said, I expect your progress report no later than five PM today. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss before I let you go?" Cracking my neck, I resumed walking down the hallway.

"Well, would it be relevant to share that two of Tweek's acquaintances may have a romantic interest in me?"

"What did you say?" Picking up on his surprised tone, I closed my eyes.

"Must I repeat myself? In fact, one of them was even making out with me."

"What are you doing over there!?" Pulling the phone away from me, I sighed out loud. There he goes. "You're a doctor for christ sake! You cannot be doing these types of things while working on a case! Do you have any idea how this may affect our image?! Cut all connection with these two immediately!"

"Even if causes Tweek to relapse?" Bringing my phone back to my ear, all I could hear was heavy breathing. I knew he'd be upset but not this upset.

"How is that connected? Explain your hypothesis."

"Cutting off my established connection may cause undue stress on him. If they were to approach him about my sudden change in behavior but couldn't explain it, he may be overwhelmed. Even without that, one of them seems to have inside information. He even knows that I'm a doctor even though we kept our secret under wraps. He may use it to blackmail me."

"How did you find yourself in this mess? You've only been there for less than a week." Hearing a sigh, I could hear a door close shut from his side.

"Would you like me to say what you'd like to hear?" Opening my eyes, I turned a corner and found Clyde on the other side of the hallway. He hasn't spotted me yet but I better end this call quick.

"Only if you mean it."

"Well then, I will do everything in my power to ensure the Institute's reputation is upheld while working on the case I have been assigned. On my position as the Division Leader of Security, I will uphold our principles." Noticing the brunette turn towards me, he quickly started walking over.

"Then I trust that you will not bring shame or embarrassment to the Institute. I'll speak to you later Josh." Hanging up, I smiled at Tweek's groupie.

"Ah, Clyde. What can I do for you?" Staying silent, his eyes travelled up and down before landing on my neck.

"Who did that to you?" Maintaining my smile, he looked a bit upset.

"Did what to me?"

"You know what." Oh, such venom coming from his mouth. That's surprising coming from such a delicate person. Perhaps something snapped in him. "Tweek told me that he saw some sort of mark on your neck. It was Kenny, wasn't it? That bitch." Perhaps I should have some fun with this. Lifting my right hand, I began playing with his brown hair. It's a lot softer than it was last night. Interesting. Observing the brunette, he's a bit taller than me but not by much.

"Your hair is soft. Did you use something?" Slightly turning red, he tore his eyes away while scratching his cheek. So innocent. Did he really date someone like Bebe?

"I used a conditioner in one of the showers I found."

"Really? I like it." Watching his blush deepen, I lowered my hand and started caressing his cheek, making him stare into my eyes. "I think you wanted to tell me something earlier, didn't you?" Suddenly embracing me, his arms made their way around my back.

"Josh, I…"

"Shh. Why don't you tell me what you feel through actions instead of words? I might understand you a little better." He looks so nervous that it's kind of cute. Shakily closing the gap, his lips meshed with my own as I let him take the lead. Kissing me so gently, it was such a sharp contrast to Kenny. It was as if he was holding me like I was something important. Something fragile. Sensing him pull away, I watched him as he bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"This feels too good to be true. I… I've never been in a relationship with a guy so I don't know how it's supposed to be." Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do you feel happy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that all that matters? Why question things when it makes you happy? It's not good to overthink things."

"That sounds something like Bebe said to me. Right before she asked me for some space to date other guys." Noticing his heartbroken mood, I gently kissed his cheek.

"Clyde, you're a kind person with good looks to match. You shouldn't worry too much about your ex-girlfriend. I'm sure you heard the saying that there are other fish in the sea, correct?" He nodded. "Well, it's true. It may take you some time to move on but you'll be fine. You just need to work on your sensitive side. Perhaps being more aggressive will do you some good."

"Do you like me?" Observing the hazel-eyed teen, he looked so hopeful to the point it made me feel like I shouldn't toy with him anymore. Sighing, I leaned closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That shouldn't matter. If you want something, go after it. Did you already forget what we spoke about last night? He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life."

"I didn't forget but you and Tweek are two different people." Feeling his hand on my head, it was odd when he began playing with my hair. "He's my friend and you're…" Taking note of his silence, his hand slowed its movement.

"I'm what?"

"I don't know. I like you but this is just all so confusing." Quietly taking a deep breath, I could smell something woody. Must be his cologne.

"It's fine. You're trying to figure yourself out." Lifting my head, I slowly took a step back, making him drop his arms. "It'll take some time, as with everything else, but you should follow your feelings."

"I guess. You know, you never answered my question about that mark."

"Oh, this? Well, how would you feel if I said that Kenny did this?" Looking slightly annoyed, he turned away.

"Do you even like guys like that?" Grinning, I cracked my neck.

"Guys like Kenny? I don't particularly have an opinion of them." Shaking his head, he peered back to me.

"No, I mean do you swing that way?"

"Would that matter?"

"Of course it would. I mean, there wouldn't be any point in going after you if you only liked girls." Laughing, I covered my face.

"Love has no color, race or gender. Don't miss out on something that could be amazing just because it could also be difficult. Perhaps those sayings will help you make up your mind. If you need anything else, you have my number." Strolling past Clyde, I didn't get far when a certain blond appeared before us.

"What's this? Am I interrupting something again? I seem to have a habit of doing that today." Noticing that smug smile of his, I chuckled at the situation I found myself in. I wonder how this will play out.

"We were simply chatting. I'm surprised you're still here." Taking a moment to observe his clothing, it would seem that he's changed back into his own clothes. If I had to comment, that orange color seems to have gotten a bit brighter than I remember.

"Did you really think I'd leave so early? Besides, I never got the chance to properly thank you." Smirking, I began rubbing my neck.

"I believe you already did with this hickey you gave me. It's quite annoying to have." His smile widened as his eyes looked past me. If only I could turn back to see Clyde's reaction. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

"I told you to get used to it. Cause you're gonna be mine." Grinning even more, I walked backwards until I saw Clyde out of my peripheral. Hugging him from the side, I laid on his shoulder again.

"If I had to be with someone, I'd rather be with Clyde. At least he's much more gentle with me." Peering up to him, he looked shocked. Come on, give me a nice reaction.

"Of course he's gonna be gentle with you. Just look at him. He's only had one girlfriend and from what I heard, they didn't even sleep together." Snickering at us, I felt Clyde's arm around my waist, quickly silencing the blonde.

"At least I'm not a whore sleeping with everyone in South Park. You can't even stay with someone for more than a week." There we go. Let's see how long you can keep this up.

"You're out of your league. Do you really think you're good enough for him?" Seeing Kenny smirk, I looked up to Clyde glancing between us. "You can't satisfy him like I can. And besides, aren't you straight? Man, what would people think if they find out you have a thing for another guy?" Feeling him tense up, I stared at Kenny whose smile didn't leave his face. This seems unfair. It's like pitting someone who is level one against someone who is level thirty. Unbalanced. Especially when Kenny seems to know everything about everyone. Observing the brunette, he looked as if he was having an internal conflict with his eyes drawn towards the floor. "Josh, why don't we get out of here and leave him?" Perhaps I should help him out a bit.

"Look at me." Grabbing the brunette's attention, I smiled as brightly as possible to the point my cheeks started to hurt. "There is no shame in being hungry for another person. There is no shame in wanting to share your life with somebody."

"Then what do you want?" Glancing to the blond, he watched us warily. Shrugging my shoulders, I let Clyde go.

"I believe I answered that question already."

"You're so dense." Looking back, Kenny had his eyes closed as he sighed. "Whatever. If you don't even know what he's trying to say, just give up already." Opening them back up, he strolled towards us before pulling me backwards into his chest. "I'm going to make him fall in love with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So... what did you think? Please leave a comment below and let me know! You guys know how much I love reading what you think. And if you haven't subscribed, do so! Until the next chapter everybody!


	14. Chapter 14: Relationships

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 14! I hope you guys didn't wait too long for an update as I've really been trying to stick to my weekly updates. On a side note, it looks like my audience is slowly changing. The ones I had at the beginning of this story seem to have disappeared while getting some new readers recently. I suppose that's to be expected but thought it was interesting. Anyway, let me stop talking so you guys can enjoy the chapter! Have fun reading!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), OC (Original Character), use of drugs, mention of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** A new student joins South Park University but he isn't alone. Tweek makes his return after being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after his relationship with Craig declines. Can Tweek make a full recovery with the help of the "new student"?

* * *

Chapter 14: Relationships

Day 4, 11:34:

Sitting on a stool, I watched her stomach steadily move up and down. If it were any slower, I'd probably think she was dead or something. Sipping from my thermos, the bitterness of my coffee did little to ease my mind. Why is she like this? She was fine last night when she was making pastries until god knows how long. Hearing a creak, I quickly glanced over to the door, seeing the butler walk in with a glass of water. "Hello Tweek. Is your mother awake?" I shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be up soon." Watching him place the glass next to a container of pills, it was a quick reminder of how much I take each morning. But I don't remember her having this many. Did Josh really change her medication? Maybe that's why she isn't feeling so good. "I know I've only been here a short time but from what I've seen, nothing would stop her from being in the kitchen. That reminds me, lunch is almost done if you want to invite your friends."

"Oh, okay." He's a little friendly for a butler. Oh my god, he isn't a butler is he!? He's probably an undercover agent or something! That has to be it!

"How have you been?" Feeling surprised by his question, I looked down to my thermos. I didn't think he'd try to start a conversation with me.

"I'm -ngh- fine." Please don't ask me any more questions.

"That's good to hear. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be taking care of your mother so you don't need to worry about watching over her." Getting a good look at his face, he had black hair and seemed to be a mix of something but his skin color is medium. Opening his eyes, I almost let out a gasp. What the fuck? Why are his eyes red? And it's not like it's red when you scratch them. The color of his eyes are dark red! Oh my god, is he the devil? Is he here to take my soul? Oh Jesus! I'm not ready for this! "You look like you're freaking out. Are you worried about my eyes?" I slowly nodded.

"Why are they -ngh- red?" Laughing, he straightened his bow tie, pulling the white gloves past his wrists.

"I really don't have a good explanation. I had a couple of doctors look into it but as far as I know, they're still trying to figure out why."

"What did Josh say about it?"

"Josh? Why would he have anything to say?" Instantly regretting my question, I glanced down to my thermos. Shit, that was a stupid thing to ask. Of course he doesn't know that Josh is a doctor. He's a butler. Someone who just goes to the local pharmacy and picks up the medication.

"Ngh, nevermind." But it's strange though. I could have sworn that I saw this guy during breakfast but I don't remember his eyes being red. It's not like it's something I'd forget.

"All right then. By the way, since we're talking about him, how long have you known the guy?"

"Ngh, two years." Oh god, he's still asking question? This is too much pressure.

"What do you think of him?" Raising my eyes, he had a soft smile and it almost looked like he had wings sprouting from his back. Maybe it's because of the way he's standing in front of the window with the rays shining down on him. How ironic with his eyes. Someone should make a painting.

"He's okay, -ngh- I guess."

"Okay? That's odd to hear from someone whose friend is living with them during college." This is why I hate it when people ask me too many questions. This is too much trying to repeat the same story over and over.

"He's annoying sometimes but he's a good guy." I think.

"That's good. If you need me to, I can rough him up a little." Chuckling nervously, I didn't quite get what he was saying. Like beat him up or something? "All right. Why don't you head on out and let the others know that lunch should be ready at around twelve?" Nodding, I stood up and made my way out of my mother's room. I hope she feels better soon. I've only been back for a week or so and she's already like this. I hate seeing her so sick. Walking down the empty hallway, it was kind of strange not hearing anyone, especially after all the yelling during that video game.

"You're quite persistent, aren't you?" Picking up my doctor's voice, I looked in both directions, trying to find where he is.

"Is that a problem?" Hearing Kenny, I stared to my left, seeing nothing but a long red carpet covering the floor. Maybe they're around the corner?

"Well, didn't you see the look on his face? He looked quite upset." Taking my time, I walked over until I reached the corner, sticking my head out. Catching sight of them, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Why does Kenny have Josh pinned to the wall? Oh Jesus, are they fighting? That definitely isn't good.

"You sound so concerned about him. Are you trying to aggravate me?"

"I'm just making an observation." Smirking, Kenny leaned closer until I couldn't see him behind Josh's head. Are they whispering? "You're still trying?" I don't get it. What are they doing? Seeing my doctor close his eyes, he looked like he was having fun. Almost like he just took the first sip of a latte. "I thought I told you not to leave any marks." Marks? Kenny rose his hand, forcing the raven to tilt his head closer in my direction. Oh my god. This can't be happening. Why the hell is he sucking on his neck!? Is he actually a vampire in disguise?

"Eeek!" Quickly covering my mouth, I accidentally made eye contact with Josh, forcing me to hide behind the wall. Oh god, he saw me didn't he?

"I believe it's time for you to get off me." Hearing some sort of shuffle, I stood completely still, trying to keep quiet. "Now that you've had your fun, I'll be taking my leave. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make any more attempts to keep me here."

"You really think I'm not going to win?"

"Win? Win what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb. After all, didn't you offer me something interesting this morning? If I accept, that means I get to spend more time with you. And soon enough, I'll have you in my grasp." I knew it! Kenny's trying to kidnap my doctor! But that doesn't make sense. There are other people out there so why him? Wait, does he have some type of special blood that's making the vampire go after him? That'd make sense! Maybe I should get some garlic and silver. "And not even that loser will have a chance with you."

"Your confidence is astounding. It'll be quite interesting if he were to beat you. Oh well. Let's see how long you intend to keep this up."

"What's wrong with being confident? I'm the boss right now and since this is my game, you'd better play with me." Listening to Josh laugh, it was actually kind of scary. It almost sounds like some insane person laughing. Shivering, I held my arms together, slightly remembering that sound back at the Institute.

"You really think you'll win me over. Fine, I'll play this game of yours but I'll set the rules. Fair enough?" Peeking back out, I made sure that neither of them could see me. Kenny began chuckling as he pulled his hood back over his head.

"As long as the rules are fair, sure."

"Then, rule number one. The time limit of this game will end thirty days from now. For someone like you, that should be enough time. As for any other rule, I don't need any more than that."

"Now who sounds overconfident? With only one rule, this game will easy to win."

"If you were dealing with someone other than myself, I'd probably agree. But here are the rewards. If I win, you'll accept my proposition and leave South Park University. In fact, you should choose to do so anyway." Leave the university? Wait, what's happening right now? "You'll see that there are many benefits but I'll discuss them at a later time. If I lose, well, you get to have the object of your current fantasy."

"And I can't wait to make that fantasy come true. Cause fucking you like no tomorrow is going to be fun."

"I wonder if you've done that to someone before."

"I did and from what I saw, they couldn't handle all of this. They actually couldn't walk for a while. Making you mine is going to be fun." Oh god, I'm fucking lost! I don't understand what the hell they're talking about! I always knew that Kenny was like Josh but the way they talk is too similar. It's always in a riddle or something! Like fuck him up physically or legitimately fuck Josh? Shivering at the thought of that, I shook my head. I don't ever want to think about my doctor like that. That's so weird. Turning around, my doctor quickly made eye contact with me again.

"Ah, Tweek. There you are." Hearing my name, I swallowed in anticipation. "I was wondering where you went." Wait a minute. Didn't he see me a couple of seconds ago? Walking out, I stared at Kenny as he smiled and waved goodbye. Is he finally leaving? Glancing back to Josh, the mark on his neck got even worse. It was a mix of dark red and purple. Oh god, he really was sucking his blood! "Don't worry about this. It'll go away." Softly smiling, I could feel my arms trembling as I looked down to the carpet. Is he trying to hide what happened? "I see you're thinking about something wild again." Swiftly raising my eyes, his smile didn't disappear as he closed his eyes. "You really shouldn't overload your brain. I wouldn't want you to burn out."

"Then -ngh- tell me what I saw. What were the two of you doing?" Opening his eyes, he cracked his neck. Why does he keep doing that? I mean, I'm used to it but is he doing it for a reason?

"First, tell me why you want to know." Confused, I stared into his brown eyes. "After all, Kenny isn't a close friend of yours, is he?" Feeling irritated, I glared at him, trying to convince him to tell me.

"But you're my doctor."

"My personal affairs have no impact on you."

"I've known you for two years."

"Only because of where we met. In addition, we have a professional relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless of course, you think we're really friends." Smirking at me, I really wanted to hit him right now.

"Ngh, you're such an asshole."

"Such language. Well, if you have a better reason as to why I should tell you, you know where to find me. In the meantime, we should be getting ready for lunch." Moving past me, I quickly grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Oh god, I hope I don't regret doing this. Turning back to me, he looked amused by what I'm doing. "Do you need something else?"

"You say you don't want me to think too much but you're not giving me much choice here." Watching his smile widen, I gently dropped his hand.

"That reasoning is a bit better but not by much." Scowling, he chuckled. "To answer your question, we were merely making a contract. It's nothing to concern yourself over so why don't we take it one step at a time?" Staring back, he walked next to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "Once we figure out your relationship with Craig and what you want to do in college, I'll tell you more about it. Fair enough?"

"Not really." Ruffling my hair, I waved his hand away for avoiding my question.

"Don't be like that. I thought we were friends?" Yep, he's really getting on my nerves right now.

"You just said that we only have a -ngh- professional relationship." Laughing at me, I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to kill him with my glare.

"I was only kidding. Like you said, we've known each other for quite some time. And how can I not care about you?"

"Isn't that because you're being paid to do that?"

"Aww, I'm sorry Tweek. I didn't mean to upset you like this. You know I only care about your wellbeing don't you?" Hugging me from the side, he began rubbing our cheeks together.

"Why are you -ngh- being so weird right now?"

"You noticed? Let's say that I'm about to obtain a very valuable asset for the Institute. And who knows? Maybe I'll have another one at my side soon enough." Giving me a grin, I looked away, popping my thermos open. "I wonder if you'll ever stop drinking coffee."

"And I wonder when you'll stop being an asshole." Taking a sip, he removed himself off me.

"Now is that any way to speak about your wonderful caretaker?" Rolling my eyes, I twirled the lid of my thermos, closing it. "Ah Tweek, you're my only comfort in this small town of yours. Please take good care of me." Hugging me again, I tried pushing his chest away.

"Ngh, will you get off me?" Hearing a pair of footsteps, I stopped struggling to see Craig walking in our direction. Gah! This isn't good. He's definitely going to be upset. Stopping in front of us, he glanced over to Josh, raising his middle finger. Watching Josh do the same, I was kind of shocked. Is he trying to piss him off? Glancing to me, I could feel a shot of adrenaline run through me, preparing to react.

"What are you two doing?"

"I was just telling Tweek how much this small town has so many interesting things happening. Sometimes, it feels like it's too much to deal with all at once. And he's the only person who can comfort me." Sensing his exaggeration, I only sighed out loud.

"Whatever. Let's go out for a walk." Glancing to Josh, his grin didn't disappear. Fucking jerk. He's having fun with this isn't he? Turning back, I shook my head.

"But it's -ngh- cold out there. And we just had a blizzard." Watching me, a couple of seconds passed before he walked closer. Oh god, what is he going to do? Taking his hat off, he gently placed it on me, making me close my left eye. Straightening it on my head, he turned around and held his hand out. "Ngh." I guess I'm going out then. Taking his hand, I followed his pace as we strolled down the hallway.

"Make sure you guys come back soon. I'll text you when we're about to have lunch." Glancing back, Josh waved goodbye with that stupid grin. God, he can be so annoying sometimes. It's like he knows everything and how things will turn out. And he does a good job of getting under my skin. Are all psychologists like this?

"Marsh and Broflovski finally left. Said they were going to do some talking." Taking me away from my thoughts, I quickly glanced to Craig who had his eyes in front of us.

"Oh." Walking down the stairs, I looked around to see if anyone was here but it was quiet again. Where did everyone go? Isn't Clyde or Token still around?

"They were annoying being that close to each other anyway." Chuckling, I stood still as he opened the front door for us.

"You're just upset cause they kept teaming up against you." Clicking his tongue, he led me outside as I immediately felt the cold air. Holy shit. It's actually much colder than yesterday.

"That's probably the only way they could kill me." Staring at him, the sun's rays were so bright that it's kind of hard to see. Squinting my eyes, the light was actually bringing out the color in his eyes. It's so pretty. It's like I'm looking at ice.

"The sun really brings out the color of your eyes." Even though it's so cold, it felt like I was getting hotter. Looking away, I held onto my thermos tightly. I can't tell him that I was thinking the same thing. "What's wrong? Can't take looking at my eyes?"

"I didn't know you were a -ngh- mind reader."

"I'm not but it's easy to tell with you." Feeling a kiss on my cheek, it was only getting hotter. Oh god, it feels like isummer right now. "Let's walk around the block." Pulling me gently, I kept up with his pace as we walked down to the sidewalk.

"Why did you want to -ngh- take a walk?"

"Just wanted to get out of the house. There were too many people in there." Snickering, we made our way to the street as it was the only place that didn't have snow.

"You just wanted to spend some alone time with me."

"Yeah, I did. You didn't want to?" Glancing over, I didn't know what to say. I'm not used to him being so honest. "I'm trying to change, you know. For us." Looking at me, we stopped walking as there really wasn't anybody else outside. Looks like we didn't even get that far from the house. "I promised that we'd have a talk... so let's talk."

"Outside?" Smiling at me, it wasn't fair. If anyone else saw him without his hat, they'd probably fall in love with him. He's kind of sexy without it.

"Listen, I'm not stupid." He sounds serious. "I know you don't like it when I get mad and stuff but I can't help it. I hate it when I see people try to take you away from me or keep us separated. You belong to me and nobody else." Giving an unamused look, I crossed my arms, even though I was still holding onto my thermos.

"Possessive much?"

"Sorry." Looking down and kicking some snow, I played with the side of my hat.

"It's okay. I like it though. But sometimes, you can get a little -ngh- scary." Giving me a confused look, I took a deep breath. "And you don't listen too. Like when you thought I was in love with Stan."

"It was hard not to think that. I mean, you two were grinding on the lockers, holding hands, and kissing each other. How was I supposed to take that?"

"And what about you? I remember you enjoying that -ngh- kiss you had with Thomas, told me I could do whatever I want with Stan and I overheard you saying something about having a -ngh- one night stand with him."

"That was a joke!" Scowling at his excuse, I continued.

"What am I supposed to think? And then, we did that kind of stuff back in the classroom and I don't even know how it started! This is all too much pressure." Touching my hair from the side, I slightly pulled at it before feeling a hand on my own.

"You know you shouldn't pull your hair."

"I wasn't even pulling it that hard." Holding my hand, he rubbed his thumb on my palm.

"Still." Hearing him sigh, he looked like he didn't know what else to say. "Can we make this work between us? Or is it just a lost cause?" Feeling something tug at my heart, I stared into his eyes. Being without Craig is something Josh wanted me to do but he hasn't said anything. Actually, he doesn't even seem upset about us being together. But that doesn't make sense. He told me that Craig was a short-term thing. Oh god, what should I do? Taking a deep breath, I looked away.

"I don't -ngh- want to lose you but I don't know what I should do. Before, Josh said that you were something short-term but now, it's like he doesn't care if we're together."

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks?" Glancing back, he looked mildly irritated. "Does he mean that much to you?"

"It's not that. It's just his opinion matters."

"Why?" Oh Jesus, I can't tell him that he's my doctor. He told me to keep that whole thing a secret. If it even gets out, who knows what will happen? People will find out and then everything might go back to how they used to be. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Surprised, he stared off into the distance. "Maybe this is the answer. Maybe we really shouldn't be together." Feeling a heartache, I couldn't understand it. What is he saying? Why is he agreeing with me? "It's funny. It's almost like we don't trust each other anymore." Running a hand through his hair, he gave a deep sigh.

 _"You see, it's easy to build a foundation with people you are on good terms with or even people you've met for the first time." "If there's no trust, the bridge will not last and it'll probably be unable to withstand a storm." "You're focused too much on the past. For there to be a bridge, it needs to be focused on the future." "Will you choose to forgive and be happy with him with the risk of being hurt again? Or will you choose to merely be friends with the risk of being able to fix your relationship and potentially be happy together?" "It's important to make a decision you won't regret. Life is too short for those things."_

"Don't force yourself. I'll be fine as long as we can be friends." Without another word, he began walking away.

"Wait." Before he could get any further, I grabbed his blue jacket. "I'll tell you. Just -ngh- give me a second." Suddenly feeling a hug, I tried looking at his face but could only see his jet-black hair.

"I was hoping you'd stop me. Take all the time you need. I'll wait." Softly smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I forgot how nice he could be sometimes. And supportive. I just hope Josh won't get mad when he finds out about this. Letting him go, I looked down at the salt-covered concrete, holding my right arm.

"Josh, he's… he's my doctor." Quivering my lips, I sucked the air, trying to calm myself down. "We weren't really in -ngh- Denver these past two years. I mean, we were but not in the city. Remember when I told you that I tried to kill myself?" Glancing back, he nodded, letting me look away again. I really don't want to see how he reacts to all this. "Because of that, my dad sent me to -ngh- The Colorado State Mental Institute. I was there this whole time and Josh was and still is my doctor. He's helped me get through a couple of things like how much I sleep, my suicidal tendencies, and stuff like that." Taking another deep breath, I gathered all the courage I could to look up at him. "That's why his opinion is important to me." Oh god, what is he going to think?

"You were there? Because of me?" Recognizing what he was thinking, I held his face with both hands.

"Don't you -ngh- dare blame yourself. I made the decision that night, not you."

"You did it because of me! Because I went to him that day! If I hadn't done it, do you really think you would have done that?" Understanding his words, I looked away, trying to come up with a way not to let him blame himself. "I know it's my fault so don't try and say that it isn't." Grasping my left hand, he leaned into it, closing his eyes. "I know I said it before but I'm saying it again. I'm sorry for pushing you that far." Maybe I shouldn't say anything this time. "You've always been like this. Hiding things. Not telling me what you think or what you feel. But I'm not one to talk though." Opening his eyes, he turned around, staring at a tall tree covered with snow. "I couldn't take it back then. It felt like we were drifting apart and that's why I went to Thomas. I didn't know what else to do. The only time you really paid me any attention was when we were arguing."

"What are you -ngh- talking about? I never hid anything from you back then." Turning around, he shook his head.

"I'm not saying you did it on purpose. It's just how you were. I don't know. Maybe I wanted something more but didn't know how to tell you. This is all just so stupid."

"That's why you cheated on -ngh- me?" Nodding, he looked away.

"It just felt like he needed me more and you were changing back then. It's like you didn't need me anymore. Like you could be without me and be fine."

"How can I be without you and be fine!?" Staring back, his eyes widened. "Couldn't you see how much you hurt me? What I did because I saw you cheat on me? I felt so betrayed. I really thought you loved me." Looking down, I tightened my fists, angry at the reason he gave me. "How could you ever think that way? What did I do to make you think like that?"

"I'm sorry. I was confused back then. I even thought I loved Thomas more than you." Biting my lip, it started to hurt. Why can't my heart stop hurting? "But when you disappeared, I went crazy. I looked all over for you that I almost got held back a grade. I was so mad at what I did. I knew you left because of me. I was really about to give up looking for you and I did until you showed up. Seeing you again made me so happy." Relaxing my fists, I looked back up, feeling goosebumps at the sight in front of me.

"Gah! Are you okay?" Quickly wiping away his tear, I stopped when he grabbed my arm, watching another tear fall down his cheek.

"I really can't live without you. My chest always fucking hurts when I see you so friendly with someone else. I need you and I'll try to understand if you don't feel the same way So please, tell me. Don't even think about what we did before. Just tell me what you want."

"Oh Jesus." I never thought I'd see him like this. Crying. Telling me what he really feels. Taking a deep breath, I laid on his chest, not even feeling his arms around me this time. "You're -ngh- an idiot. I feel the same way." Listening to him sniffle, he laid his head on my shoulder. Oh god, I've never seen him so defenseless like this.

"What does that mean for us? Are we together again?" This is it. No more regrets.

"Yeah. If you -ngh- want." There. I said it. Please, don't hurt me again. Please, don't cheat on me ever again. Please, love me and only me.

"I do." Hugging me tightly, I could hear him chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I just didn't think you'd say yes. I'm so happy." Stepping back to get a better look at his face, he wore a smile that I used to see all the time. The one no one else could see but me. "I promise not to tell anyone about Josh too. I thought you guys were best friends or something." Nodding, I smiled back.

"I think we're -ngh- friends even though he's my doctor. Kind of annoying though."

"You mean really annoying." Chuckling, he did the same. "He showed me something about coffee last night but maybe you can teach me more. If you have the time." What? Josh actually taught him something? I'm surprised they even had a conversation.

"Really? Sure. I'd -ngh- like that." Bringing his face closer, I knew what he was about to do as I closed my eyes. Kissing my lips, I slightly returned the gesture, hoping my feelings would get through to him.

Day 4, 12:18:

Entering the house, it was almost quiet until I rubbed my shoes on the mat, removing any snow. "And here I thought you wouldn't be coming back." Peering upwards, Josh strolled his way towards us. "You do realize I said that lunch would be ready in a couple of minutes. Not a half hour."

"Sorry." Chuckling, I began rubbing the back of my head but stopped when I felt Craig's hat still on me.

"The others already ate but they're off talking about something. How was your walk?" Glancing over to Craig, he merely stared back, waiting for me to answer.

"It was -ngh- fine." Noticing that the doctor kept staring at him, I looked back to see if there was something wrong. But everything seems fine. Am I missing something?

"You're not glaring at me anymore. Interesting. I'm assuming something good must have happened." Grinning, I couldn't believe how fast he picked up on us. What the hell? Oh god, this is too much pressure. Stepping in front of me, I moved back only to see the back of Craig's head.

"Thank you for taking care of him while he was away in Denver." Oh Jesus, why did he have to go and say that? Now he'll definitely know what I said!

"Oh?" Staring past Craig, Josh's grin only got bigger. "You're very welcome. Maybe now you won't see me as an enemy. Who knows? Maybe we can even be the best of friends." Laughing, he made eye contact with me as I slightly hid behind my raven. "Congratulations Tweek." Staring up to the ceiling, he shook his head. "I honestly cannot believe how this is turning out. There's no way I could have foreseen this but this is great. Maybe you learned something after all. I'm really happy for you." Moving past Craig, I took the opportunity to bow my head.

"Thanks -ngh- Josh. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Don't thank me. This is all because of your hard work and dedication."

"But none of that would have happened without your -ngh- help. Thanks." Even though I heard him laugh, I refused to look back up.

"I see we'll be going in circles if I don't accept your gratitude. Fine, I accept. Raise your head." Looking at him, he looked extremely happy. "Since when did you become well-mannered?" Sticking my tongue at him, he shook his head. "I take that back. By the way, why did you bow?"

"Because I -ngh- remember what you told me. You said you liked anime and I know they usually bow when they thank someone."

"Oh? I didn't know you remembered that about me. Isn't that nice? In case you were wondering, bowing is a custom from Japan. A deeper, longer bow indicates respect, which in your case, you just did. I appreciate it. Well then Craig, why don't the both of us get along for Tweek?" Surprisingly, he nodded, which made my doctor clap his hands together.

"Well then it's settled! We'll celebrate your new-found relationship this weekend!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, please comment and if you haven't already, be sure to subscribe! Until next time everybody! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
